Lying From You
by V Shape Otaku
Summary: Kag. has been killed, but maybe Sess. has other plans for her life... Together, they plan a new way to kill Naraku--but everyone thinks Kagome is dead. Will they be able to pull it off? Will they learn to finally understand one another?
1. Lying From You

Here we go with another fanfic! This time i'm trying my hand at making Kagome one of the main characters, but I'm not telling whether it'll be a Kag/Sess fic or not. Just as last time all thoughts are in brackets [Like this] and Author's Notes are labeled {A.N. note} Chapter 1: Lying From You 

Kagome sighed as she pulled herself out of the well and into the wilderness of the feudal era.  She lifted her hefty backpack over the side of the well and allowed it to drop onto the grass below. She stretched as she picked the pack up and threw it over her shoulder.  She began her lone walk towards the village, her mind heavy with sadness. [That last fight… with that _thing _of Naraku's… I can't believe that Inu Yasha chose to protect Kikyo, who was armed, over me—I had nothing to protect myself with… And then, to make matters worse, he followed her when she left.  It wasn't until the next _morning_ that he returned… and he couldn't understand why I didn't want to speak with him… He's such a simple-minded fool… that's all he is… he doesn't understand anything about women, just that he's blindly willing to do anything for Kikyo…]

[She's still mad…] Inu Yasha watched from the safety of a tree as Kagome muttered curses about him and about Kikyo, and about both of them at the same time.  He did regret that he acted as he had, just ignoring her and her needs—but if she was allowed to talk to Kouga, why could he not speak with Kikyo? It had not been as though they did _anything_ aside from talk… he just happened to fall asleep with her in his arms—no harm in that.

Inu Yasha sighed slowly as he decided that the only way to break the cycle was to jump down and talk to her.  He stopped, though, when he noticed a blinding light emerging from the depths of the forest.  Before his more protective instincts had the chance to take over, a yokai flew out from the light and sliced completely through Kagome.  Fear gripped Inu Yasha as he looked down on the scene just shortly below himself.  He screamed out in rage as he leapt from the tree down to attack the creature that had hurt Kagome.  He looked down to see how injured she actually had been, but she was far beyond injury—she was dead.

Tears stung Inu Yasha's eyes as he turned to face the demon that had brought this fate to Kagome.  It was but a small beast, but it was the spider-shaped mark on its back had been the center of Inu Yasha's anger towards it. Inu Yasha screamed at the beast as he drew his Tetsusaiga, "So, Naraku sent you to assassinate Kagome? Well, don't worry—you'll see your master in hell!"

"Yess… But not today…" The creature hissed in reply to Inu Yasha.  The beast slanted his eyes as a smile spread over his face.  He quickly dodged each of Inu Yasha's attacks and then began moving away from the forest, leading Inu Yasha in another direction.  It was only a short matter of time before he had led Inu Yasha miles away from the site where Kagome had been slain.

Inu Yasha angered more with every time the beast dodged his attack. Finally he noticed that the creature was in a plain, with nothing of which to hide behind.  He drew the Tetsusaiga into the air, as he forcefully sliced through the Kaze no Kizu ('Wind Scar').  The small creature screamed in agony as it was vaporized by the force of the attack.

Inu Yasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga and fell to his knees, tears now openly flowing from his eyes. [That bastard… Kagome didn't deserve that—she didn't even see that thing coming… Naraku will pay dearly for this… I will tear him to so many pieces that even he cannot regenerate himself…]

{A.N. Yes, I know, first chapter and no sign of Sesshoumaru—he's coming soon, as in next chapter, I promise. ^_~} 


	2. Kagome's Gone

Chapter 2: 'Kagome's Gone' 

Sesshoumaru gazed upon the dead human body before himself.  He knew that this was Inu Yasha's woman—the miko.  He had witnessed what had happened to her and it was in his mind that a plan had begun to formulate.  The plan was not within his nature, but he was still in outrage of how Naraku had previously insulted him, by kidnapping Rin.  He drew his Tenseiga from its sheath, allowing it to gleam in the sunlight as he pointed the blade towards Kagome's body.  With the swing of the blade, he had brought her back to life.  Before she came to full consciousness, he threw her over his shoulder and dashed away. [As much as I hate associating with humans—she'll be useful in due time…]

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. [What happened?  I thought I had died… in fact, I was sure of it.] She focused her eyes and noticed that she was being carried—by Sesshoumaru.  She opened her mouth to scream, but she was quickly quieted by Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Don't cry out.  Lie still as though you were still deceased."

"Why?"

Sesshoumaru growled, but soon answered, his voice icy as ever. "Do it, woman.  Your future depends upon this."

Kagome swallowed her pride as she allowed herself to lay limp over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Her thoughts reflected her own sarcasm as she sighed softly. [Geez… most girls my age worry about their hair and make-up… as for me—it's all about dying and being revived then kidnapped… such an everyday thing—not.]

~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ A Few Hours Later ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

Sesshoumaru set Kagome down as he entered the small cave in the mountains, shortly away from his own home.  "Naraku thinks you're dead.  As long as he thinks this, he won't be prepared for an attack from you.  You should take advantage of this and prepare to make a final attack against him."

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru, slightly confused. "You want my help?"

"I didn't ask of your help."

"No, it seems as though you have ordered it."

"Insolent woman!  You owe your life to me, and I can end your life at any time I desire."

[Fine then… two can play this game…]  Kagome stretched as she noticed that Sesshoumaru had also brought along her backpack.  "You grabbed my backpack for me?"

Sesshoumaru glowered at Kagome as he saw her rustle through her backpack.  "There is not anything in there that would give your position away, is there?"

"Not that I can think of, why?"

"It is of utmost importance that you are not found by anyone, especially that bastard brother of mine."

Kagome tensed as realization hit her—she was not going to see Inu Yasha for quite some time.  "You mean, I have to stay here until we kill Naraku?  How soon can we be done with this? I mean… I have school to attend and my family may worry of me…"

"You have to train yourself so that you will be able to kill Naraku. And it is just as well that your family believes that you are dead.  No one is to know that you are alive—got it?"

Kagome's face fell with his words.  She had no desire to be stuck in a cave with Sesshoumaru for several months and no communication to anyone she knew or loved. "But, my family doesn't even live in this era—they couldn't tell Naraku…"

"No one is to know."

* ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *** ~~~ *

Inu Yasha slowly headed back into the forest, to recover Kagome's body.  He tripped several times because of his eyes were so filled with tears that he could no longer see. [It was all my fault… if I would have walked with her instead of just watching her… If I hadn't have gone off with Kikyo in the first place, she wouldn't have been mad at me… none of this would have happened…]

Inu Yasha paused for a few moments to stare at the well, from where Kagome had first come into his world.  It was through this well that she first traveled into his time and when she first broke the spell that Kikyo had placed on him. It was here that he held her in his arms for the first time and here that he later realized for the first time that he loved her.  It was here that he would spend hours looking down into the well, waiting for her return.  But it was near here that her life ended.

Inu Yasha slowly approached the well. [I should at least tell her family… They should know about it…]  He stood on the edge of the well, hoping that when he hit the bottom, he would awaken to find that all that had just transpired was a mere dream.  He was disappointed, however, to look up and see the ceiling of the Higarashi's shrine over the well.  He felt as though he had not the strength to move any longer and sat in the corner of the floor of the well, tears streaming over his cheeks.  He bowed his head, allowing his bangs to shadow his face, hoping never to see light again. It was in short time that he had exhausted his energy and fell asleep.

It was not until the next morning that Inu Yasha was awoken by the sound of a woman's voice.  He stirred as he strained to focus his eyes on the figure above him. "K-Kagome?"

The voice chuckled. "No, Inu Yasha, this is her mother.  Tell me, what are you doing here?  I thought Kagome went over to the other world yesterday…"

[I failed to protect her when she came back… It was my fault…]

Kagome's mother cocked her head in confusion. "Inu Yasha, what's the matter?"

Inu Yasha slowly pulled himself to the top of the well.  As soon as he was out of the well, he turned away from Kagome's mother and stared into the darkness of the small shrine. "I failed her, Higurashi-san… I failed to protect her…"

Mrs. Higurashi gasped in shock as she dropped to sit on the steps leading out of the small shrine. "You… you mean that she's just hurt, right?  That's all, right?  She's gonna be alright, right, Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha shook his head slowly.  "I failed her… she's gone…"

Mrs. Higurashi slowly approached Inu Yasha and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You can't mean this, Inu Yasha… Don't play these kind of games…"

Inu Yasha stood to face the distressed woman, tears in his golden eyes. "I only wish that this were only a game—a joke—a dream… but it isn't…"

The woman stared at Inu Yasha in realization.  Her eyes glazed over in a pained sorrow. "You mean… Kagome's gone?"

Inu Yasha nodded slowly and caught Mrs. Higurashi as she fainted.  He carried her limp form out of the small shrine and then into the Higurashi's home.  In a daze, he placed the unconscious woman on the couch that was in their living room and he headed up the staircase that led to Kagome's room. He ignored Souta's joyous greeting as he closed the door behind himself and stared at the pink-laden bed on the opposite side of the room. 

Souta dashed up the stairs and burst into his sister's room to see Inu Yasha in the corner of the room crying. "Inu-no-onéchan, what's wrong?  Where's Kagome?"

Inu Yasha turned away from Souta and headed towards the window.  He picked up his baseball cap from Kagome's desk and put it on.

"Inu-no-onéchan, what's wrong?"

Inu Yasha glanced back at Souta, tears brimming in his eyes as he opened the window behind the pink curtains. "Kagome… I failed her…" Without another word, Inu Yasha leapt from the window sill and headed out into Tokyo.

~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~

Sango sighed as she looked out the door for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "Something's wrong… Inu Yasha left yesterday—the well isn't but about five minutes of walking away from here… he would have at least returned by now…"

"Maybe he found Kikyo again…"

Sango turned around, surprised. "Houshi-sama… I thought that you were asleep…"

"You really think I can sleep with you pacing like that?"

"I'm sorry… I just have this bad feeling…"

"Fine then, let's go out to the well and see what has happened."

Shippo stirred awake and rubbed his eyes as he sleepily pulled on the bottom of Miroku's robe. "I wanna come…"

"Okay, come on then, Shippo-chan." Sango bent over and picked Shippo up, so that he would not slow them in their quick investigation as to why neither Kagome nor Inu Yasha had returned.

It was only a few moments later, when they were in the middle of the forest that Shippo jumped from Sango's arms.  He sniffed the ground much in the same manner as Inu Yasha often did.  Tears formed in his eyes as he turned towards Miroku and Sango. "Kag—Kagome's dead… She was killed right here—I can smell her blood… and death… But… I can't tell where Inu Yasha went…"

Sango caught Shippo as he jumped into her arms, crying.  She exchanged worried expressions with Miroku.

Miroku placed his hand on Shippo's shoulder.  "You must be mistaken… Are you sure that it isn't the blood of some yokai?"

Shippo glared angrily at Miroku through his tear-filled eyes. "I'm the yokai here—I think that I'd be able to tell better than you what has happened here! Dammit, I smell death and Kagome's blood—what else would that mean to you?" Shippo leapt from Sango's arms and ran back towards the village as quickly as his tiny legs could carry him.

Sango's emotions finally caught up to her as the small kitsune cub disappeared into the distance. Tears welled in her eyes as she leaned against Miroku's shoulder.  "He knows… she must be gone…"

Miroku nodded solemnly as he wrapped his arms around Sango's shoulders, careful not to let his hands wander. [But… Where did Inu Yasha go?]


	3. Like a Prisoner

Chapter 3: 'Like a Prisoner' 

Kagome stretched as she looked outside of the cave that Sesshoumaru had restricted her to.  She sighed as she thought of how long it would be until she saw anyone she knew or loved again.  She did realize, however, that if the plan worked, the loneliness would be worth it.  Kagome picked her backpack and carried it nearer to the entrance of the cave so that she could better see in it.  She pulled out one of the dozens of cups of instant ramen noodles from her pack along with a pair of chopsticks.  She frowned as she felt Sesshoumaru's icy glare upon herself. "You know, as long as you're keeping me here, perhaps you could show some hospitality…"

"I am Sesshoumaru, taiyokai of the Western Lands, I show hospitality to no human."

Kagome's eyelids dropped in annoyance as she held the plastic cup up to Sesshoumaru. "I can't eat like you do, I am human after all. I need warm food, not raw meat."

Sesshoumaru growled as he kicked Jaken awake. "Jaken, tend to the woman."

Kagome smiled in mock contentment as she sat back, waiting for Jaken to prepare a small fire for her.  "So, Sesshoumaru, where's the little girl?"

"Elsewhere."

"Why don't you bring her here?  At least then I would have someone else to talk to."

Sesshoumaru ignored Kagome's comment as he studied her expression for a short while.  "Tell me, what is it that you see in that half-wit hanyou, anyway?"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as her thoughts wandered to answer the question. "Well, he's kind, and he protects me, and…"

"You mean he's always been loyal to you?  And, the fact that you're here shows his flaw in being able to protect."

"He's—well… that's just what happened recently… he ran off with Kikyo, overnight… In fact… he does that sort of thing all the time. And he's jealous and yells at me when I talk to Kouga-kun and he doesn't let me study enough and he always insists that I give him all the ramen I bring back and he always so rude and… and…" Kagome stopped as she felt tears rolling over her cheeks.  She blushed as she realized that she had been crying like a child in front of Sesshoumaru, whom was always emotionless. "I'm sorry… I got carried away.  Never mind all of that…"

Sesshoumaru nodded as his gaze shifted and then fell upon Kagome's bow and a nearly empty quiver of arrows.  "Tell me, woman, how much has your aim improved since you tried to shoot at me several months ago?"

Kagome stared blankly at Sesshoumaru for a few moments, not believing that he had remembered the incident.  That had indeed been several months previous, but it was also then that Kagome first realized that she loved Inu Yasha.  She had took the risk of shooting her arrow at Sesshoumaru, regardless of what harm would come to her own life, because she wanted to buy time for Inu Yasha.  Her aim was only slightly off, hitting the Tetsusaiga that Sesshoumaru had taken from Inu Yasha instead of hitting Sesshoumaru's 'borrowed arm'.  "Well… I suppose my aim has improved, but I'm not perfect yet."

"So be it.  You're not to leave until you have perfected your aim."

"I can't practice shooting in here, where do you propose that I practice shooting?"

Sesshoumaru quieted for a few moments, realizing that she was correct.  If she had to practice, that would give opportunity for her location to be given out. "Woman, do you carry any of the Shikon shards with you?"

Kagome hesitated, but then nodded as she withdrew a small glass jar attached to a slender silver chain on her neck, holding five small shards in it. "We had more, but Kikyo stole them from me."

"Did she really overpower you, or did you allow her to do so because you didn't want to offend Inu Yasha?"

"That's—That's not any of your business!"  Kagome gasped as she realized the answer.  She knew why it was, but she had not allowed herself to think about it—she had allowed that to happen because she did not want Inu Yasha to become cross with her for hurting Kikyo. [I do all of these things to compromise for Inu Yasha…. But… has he ever done anything like that for me?]

It was not until nearly an hour later that another word was spoken between the two.  Kagome cleared her throat as the red of embarrassment rushed to her face.  "Eh… where is it that I can go to… you know…"

"Woman, I do not speak in code.  If there is something you need, then say it and perhaps I'll humor your needs."

Kagome cleared her throat as she made her announcement, "I need to go potty."

Sesshoumaru glared at the woman, offended for some reason beyond his logic.  His lip curled back in disgust as he pointed outside of the cave.  "Jaken, follow her and make sure that she does not wander.  Woman, to insure that you return, give me the Shikon shards."

Kagome hesitated, but soon realized that Sesshoumaru prided himself as being a man of honor.  She pulled her necklace with the shards from her neck and deposited it in Sesshoumaru's open hand as she walked out of the cave.

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~A Few Moments Later~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Sesshoumaru watched quietly as Kagome returned, followed by a rather irate Jaken.  He held one of the Shikon shards between his thumb and index finger. "I have come to a solution to your problem of having to practice with your bow and arrow in the open.  This shard, paired with a few drops of my blood can give the smell and a few minor attributes of a yokai.  Your smell will not be recognized,  your appearance will alter slightly, and what's more, you won't be able to use your powers as a miko until the shard is removed and you return to your human form."

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru pushed the shard tip of the shard into his finger, causing a few drops of blood to run over the shard.  The shard absorbed the blood and glowed for a few moments as Sesshoumaru handed the shard to Kagome.  She took the shard and stared in disbelief as she saw that instead of glowing dark, as did most shards that had been held by a yokai, the shard shimmered with purity. [There is no evil in this shard… I cannot purify a shard that is not impure… but…] "Why is it that I should lose my abilities as a miko?"

"Neither yokai nor hanyou have purificational abilities such as those exhibited by a miko.  If you shot off a few of those purification arrows, your situation may seem suspicious."

"I… I see." [What do I do?  I don't want to turn into some sort of monster by using this shard but I don't think I have much of a choice…] Kagome examined the shard more closely, contemplating her choices.  "D-do I have to?"

"Unless you want Jaken as a new shadow, I suggest you do so."

[I hate this!  I can't even make my own decisions—It's like I'm a prisoner!] Kagome took in a deep breath as she pulled down the collar of her shirt and pressed the shard into her skin.


	4. Hang On

Chapter 4: Hang On 

Inu Yasha panted as he reached the lake in the center of the park.  Tears streamed over his cheeks as he drew Tetsusaiga from its sheath. [I can't live on… Fifty years ago, I was unable to protect Kikyo—she died because I was unable to protect her… Sure, she's been revived, but that doesn't hide that I was unable to stop what happened.  And now… now… Kagome has been killed… just because I wasn't by her side… just because I betrayed her trust… because we were arguing before she went back to this world…] Inu Yasha concentrated his energy into Tetsusaiga, causing the seemingly rusty blade to grow larger, longer, and much sharper.  He held the blade as far away from himself as he could and turned the tip of the sword backwards—towards himself.  [I'll end all of this now… I'll not endanger another woman…]

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

 The woman chuckled as she stepped out of the shadows.  She watched as Inu Yasha slowly pulled his blade back away from himself.  "Inu Yasha, you should know better than this… Do you realize what effect your death now, in the future, will have on the past, where you belong?"

Inu Yasha dropped his sword as he turned his gaze to the woman.  "Ka-Kagome?"

The woman shook her head as she ran her right hand through her short but thick black hair. "Have you really been crying enough that you have no sense of smell right now?  Can you not see me for who I am now?"

Inu Yasha gasped as the woman stepped fully into the light.  She was dressed in clothes from Kagome's era, but he knew very well that she was of his time. "Kikyo?"

"I always had wondered where you went after Kagome disappeared.  The houshi told me he had no idea where you had gone, you left without a word and never returned."

"You… You are able to go through the well?"

"No, Inu Yasha. However, I am unable to die—I already am dead.  I have traveled the world over the last several centuries.  I am now able to speak every major language in the world, and every twenty years or so, I fake my death and move on.  It seems to be by some strange fate that I have returned to Japan over the last year."

"You mean…"

"Inu Yasha, never mind about me.  I have lived through time, rather than with it.  I have married and buried multiple husbands, all who knew what I was, each hearing my lengthening story before we married, each dying of age and disease while I stayed young and healthy.  However, not everyone you know will be as fortunate as I.  About six months after you and Kagome disappeared, Miroku, Sango, and Kouga found and cornered Naraku.  The battle between the four went on for several hours, when I arrived, shortly followed by Sesshoumaru.  Even Kagura fought against Naraku, but nearly all who fought Naraku perished. By the time it was over, Naraku had killed everyone but myself and Kouga.  I took the complete Shikon no Tama and to this day I watch over it."

"But…"

"I lived through the centuries for this day, Inu Yasha.  Take what you know now and go back to your time. Fix the mistakes of the past and I guarantee that you'll be surprised.  Perhaps if you return, there will be more fighting Naraku and fewer casualties."

"You don't understand! I failed Kagome, just as I failed you!"

"Did you actually see that she was dead?  Are you sure that she's totally gone?"

"I saw her dead!  Her chest had been sliced wide open, she was dead!  There was no way around it!"

"Yes, and I was dead and cremated, but I still found a way to return to this world."

"You mean—Where is she?"

"If I told you, I would ruin something that ought not be undone.  Don't worry about Kagome.  Where she is now, she will not be hurt.  I am sorry, but I cannot disclose her location to you.  Just know that she's safe and forget about her until you see her next."

"Kikyo, I beg of you!"

"Begging never has worked on me.  Sheath your sword and return to the time that you belong.  However, I urge you not to search for Kagome."

"Why?  Why can't I look for her?"

"Allow me to put this simply—Naraku thinks she is dead.  Usually when you all arrive to fight him, he is prepared in some way to defend against each of you. He killed Kagome so that he would not have to worry about her and so that he could through you into such a state of depression that you'd do something drastic—like what you were doing when I got here.  If you found her, Naraku, who is probably watching your every step anyhow, will see that she is still alive."

Inu Yasha drew in a deep breath as he sheathed Tetsusaiga. "Then… what should I do?"

"Go back to your time.  Keep communication low. Don't talk to anyone unless you have to.  Continue searching for the jewel shards, Naraku, whatever. Just remember to hang on to your life.  Don't let the anguish and the anger consume you."

"And… what do I tell everyone about Kagome?  Her family in this time have already been told that she is… dead."

"I have yet to find her home.  Take me there and I will explain everything to them.  Once you leave though, do not return to this time until Naraku has perished.  As for your comrades, tell them that she is dead and that you have brought her body back to her time for a proper burial by her family."

Inu Yasha nodded slowly as he knelt down. "Fine, I'll carry you."

Kikyo shook her head as she motioned for Inu Yasha to follow her. She led him out of the park and back to the main road of the city.  She stopped when she reached a car and opened the door. "Get in.  You can give me directions."

Inu Yasha stared at the vehicle in awe.  Though he had visited Kagome's time often, never had he ridden in a car.  He cautiously reached out and touched the metallic blue surface. "What is it?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes as she pushed Inu Yasha into the car and shut the door behind him. "It's a '92 Ford Probe.  Don't get the interior dirty." Kikyo warned as she slid into the driver's seat of the car and shut the door, triggering the automatic seat belts to lock into place as she put the car in gear and drove away.

~{A.N. The car has no significance to the plot, I just felt the need to glorify my own car, a '92 Ford Probe, which happens to be royal blue. [But Inu Yasha probably wouldn't be allowed in it, cause I don't want it to get dirty ^_^]}~


	5. I'm a Hanyou?

Chapter 5: I'm a Hanyou? 

Kagome gasped as she felt the energy of the youki (yokai energy) from the shard rush through her body.  She could physically feel her body change.  Her well-manicured fingernails changed into two-inch long claws, her hair shifted around as her ears moved from their normal position to the top of her head. She flexed her arms as she felt strength flood into her muscles and she sniffed the air as her olfactory senses increased to that of a dog's.  She rushed to her backpack and pulled out a hand-held mirror to view herself in.  Her eyes narrowed when she saw her reflection. Her eyes had changed to a fiery orange, her hair had become a silver blue, there were two stripes on each of her cheeks, like Sesshoumaru's, and, more importantly, she now had dog-ears much like Inu Yasha had. "I—I'm a hanyou?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and sighed in disgust. "I figured this would happen."

"But, why?"

"Isn't it simple enough? The shard was only able to mix your human blood with the blood that I put on the shard.  When yokai and human blood mix, hanyou is the result."

"But… isn't the reason you don't like Inu Yasha because he is a hanyou?"

"He is a disgrace to our family.  I cannot imagine the reason why father decided to mate with a human, but that half-breed mess was the result."

"But… when I take the shard out, I will go back to normal, right?"

[I actually don't know… it doesn't much matter anyway.] "You should be able to."

"Should be able to? You—you don't even know, do you?"

"Of course I do!  Don't question me, human!" Sesshoumaru turned away from Kagome in anger. [Damn human, acting like she knows everything…]

"Fine." Kagome shook her head angrily as she looked back at her reflection in the mirror. "So… since I'm a hanyou… can I do the same attacks as Inu Yasha?"

His curiosity peaked, Sesshoumaru turned his head back towards Kagome. "Do you even know all of the attacks that he does?"

"Well... he usually only uses Sankon Tessou* and Hiten Tessou*…"

"I see… Perhaps you should test your new abilities…"

"But, there's no room in here to be doing those type of attacks."

"Remember, you're a hanyou now.  You should not be recognized."

"I'm still wearing my school uniform.  I'm the only person in the world right now wearing anything like it.  I doubt I can go unrecognized."

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

*Sankon Tessou- Inu Yasha's attack—I think it's Iron Reaver Soul Stealer in the American series (or something weird like that) But I believe that it is translated as Iron-breaking blades.

*Hiten Tessou- Blades of Blood (Also, I am relying on the American translation… ^_^)


	6. Identical

Chapter 6: Identical 

Kagome's mother stared at the ceiling, tears still streaming from her eyes. She still lay on the couch where Inu Yasha had set her after she fainted; she was too consumed by grief to have the energy to move. [My girl… Kagome, my daughter… gone… disappeared… instantly, just like her father… but… I shouldn't have let her go back to the past… I shouldn't have let her leave… it's my fault… I'm a bad mother,  I let my daughter leave home and… and get killed by some monster!  She was too young to die, only sixteen!  Sixteen year-olds are supposed to be at home, attending school, learning to drive, not fighting monsters in the past!]

Souta peeked into the living room and watched quietly as his mother seemed to waste away. [That means… Inu-no-onéchan meant that Kagome was hurt really bad, right?  But… why is mom crying like that?  Why is everyone crying? Kagome is strong, she'll be just fine.  I guess I can understand if Inu-no-onéchan thinks he failed her, but why is mom so worried?] Souta shook the doubt from his mind as he walked towards the window by their front door and watched as a car pulled into their driveway.  Souta's eyes narrowed as he looked at the driver of the car—her hair, her face—just like Kagome's.  He glanced at the car, wondering where she had gotten it.  He rushed out the door and laughed as he saw the license plate on the front of the car 'DEADGRL'. [Cool! Kagome got a car!!] He smiled as he saw the driver get out of the car, quickly followed by Inu Yasha from the passenger side. "Kagome‑onésama!  Where did you get a car?"

~

Kikyo glanced down at the boy and smiled weakly. ['Onésama'?  She has a brother? Inu Yasha certainly didn't say anything about him…] Kikyo shook her head. "I'm not you sister."

Souta laughed. "Kagome, stop playing.  How did you get the money to buy a car?"

Kikyo sighed as she knelt in front of the boy. "I'm not your sister—no matter how much I look like her, I'm not her.  I'm here to explain some things to your mother and grandfather, where are they?"

"Kagome, stop playing already!  Mom's really worried about you, and you're running around, getting you hair cut and buying a car?!  You really should be ashamed!"

Kikyo groaned as she shook her head. "My name is Kikyo; I've been dead, yet walking the Earth for over five-hundred years.  The reason your sister resembles me is because she is my reincarnation."

Souta's jaw dropped as he stared at Kikyo.  He shifted his gaze to Inu Yasha, still dumbfounded by the information that the woman had just provided.  "Inu-no-onéchan… Is she really not Kagome?  She's Kikyo?  The girl that Kagome told me about?"

Inu Yasha nodded as he leaned against the side of the car that was still parked behind him. "Yep, she sure is."

Kikyo smirked as she looked at the boy. "So, what has your sister said about me?"

Souta grinned at the chance to nark on his sister, as all little brothers would. "She says that you used to be Inu-no-onéchan's girlfriend, but you guys got confused and you were the one that put Inu-no-onéchan under a spell that held him to the tree for fifty years.  And then… She also says that Inu Yasha runs off to see you all the time when he should stay and consider her feelings.  Sometimes I can't tell whether she doesn't mind you being there or if she hates you… She treats me the same way too, sometimes, heh, heh."

"Right… so, where are your mother and grandfather?"

"Well, Mom has been in the living room on the couch crying for a long time, and jii-chan is in town getting cleaning supplies for the shrine.  Since Kagome and Inu-no-onéchan go through the well so much, it gets sorta muddy in there now."

"Okay, then, can I go inside and talk to your mother?"

"Uh-huh, here, I'll get the door for you, Kikyo-sama." Souta smiled as he ran to open the door and held it for Kikyo and Inu Yasha to enter. "Okaa-san, Inu-no-onéchan has a friend for you to see!"

Inu Yasha cracked a faint smile as he led Kikyo into the living room where Mrs. Higurashi still lay on the couch, tears streaming from her eyes.  "Higurashi-san,  it's okay… Kagome's okay…"

Kikyo smiled at Mrs. Higurashi, despite the shocked expression on the woman's face.  "No, Higurashi-san, I am not your daughter… However, I do know of her whereabouts.  If you can calm down, I'll explain everything."

Mrs. Higurashi sat bolt-upright, tears still falling from her eyes. "Where's my girl?  Where's my daughter?"

"She's still in the feudal era.  You probably won't see her for several months, but she will return unharmed, I guarantee.  Rather than have the school hound you about her whereabouts, your best solution is to say that she has a contagious infection—I'll give you a doctor's excuse for the school, free of charge."

"You're a doctor?  How do you know about the feudal era?  How do you know about where Kagome is?  Why can't she come home?  Why can't I see my little girl?"

"Yes, I am a doctor—I renew my medical license every twenty years or so, dependent upon which country I happen to be living in."

"Every twenty years?  You cannot be more than twenty…"

"I am well over five hundred years old, Higurashi-san.  I am what is now called 'undead'.  Sort of like a zombie from the movies, except that my flesh is made of bones and dirt and I require souls of the dead in order to maintain my body.  I was the woman who had originally pinned Inu Yasha to the Goshinboku tree.  I am the miko from which Kagome is reincarnated from."

"You're dead?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes as she leaned back in an easy chair.  "I've been that way for the last five hundred years, by now I'm fairly sure of my status as 'dead'."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head in understanding.  "I see…"

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

A.N. I know that I'm putting up a lot of chapters fast right now, but that's because I've actually been working on this for quite a while now, and it wasn't until a few days ago that I decided to post on FF.net ^_^


	7. Call me 'Kana'

Chapter 7: Call me 'Kana' 

Kagome leaned against the wall of the cave as she watched Sesshoumaru disappear into the horizon.  She closely examined her hands, which now had claws rather than fingernails.  She ran the claw from her right index finger over the palm of her left hand, to test the sharpness.  Much to her surprise, doing such left a rather deep cut in her hand.  She gasped as she felt a slight tingling sensation and watched the cut close itself. [Wow… I'd never believed that I could heal so easily… perhaps it is merely because of the way my body is now…]

Kagome stretched as she took in a deep breath, inhaling scents from all around.  She caught the smell of the flowers that were just outside of the cave, the sweet scent of fruits on a tree in the distance, she even caught Sesshoumaru's scent in the distance.  To her new senses, his scent was the most pleasant thing around—much in contrast to the mildew-like smell that she could smell from just behind her—Jaken.

Kagome flinched as she caught another scent on the wind, this one coming from a different direction.  Paired with this scent was a jyaki that was so imminent that even as a human Kagome was always able to sense it—Naraku.  She shuddered as she felt the aura approaching the cave that she was in. [I've got to do something… quick, too… If Naraku comes here and figures out that I am—well, me, who knows what can happen.  I could try to fight him, but I don't know if I'd be strong enough in this body… I've got to… got to… I know!  If I get rid of these clothes, he won't be as able to recognize me… As it is, he will think that I'm dead…] "Jaken, turn around."

Jaken shot Kagome a questioning look, but then complied to her order when he saw her hold her claws in the light, shining over the sharp points.

Kagome pulled her school uniform off and threw it in front of Jaken. "Burn it."

Without turning around, Jaken reached for his staff, but hesitated before he set the clothing on fire. "Why are you acting like this, woman?"

"I can smell Naraku.  He is headed in this direction.  I can't have those clothes here, he might figure out who I really am."

"Naraku's coming?"

"Yes, so burn those clothes.  It's going to be a while until Sesshoumaru has returned, we'll have to keep up the illusion that I am an authentic hanyou."  Kagome's eyes darted around the cave until the landed on her backpack.  She knew she did not want to burn all of her belongings as well, so she tossed it towards the back of the cave.  She hurried towards the back part of the cave as she removed her other clothing that she had been wearing underneath of her school uniform and threw that clothing next to her backpack.  In a desperate attempt to maintain some dignity, she pulled her hair over her bare front, hoping that Naraku would not come, even though she had the dread feeling that he would.  She shivered as she leaned against the cold rock wall of the cave and watched outside, waiting for either Naraku to arrive or (hopefully) Sesshoumaru to return. [Damn him… he left me here all alone—just like Inu Yasha does…  Then again, at least he seems to be trying to get along with me… isn't he?]

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Sesshoumaru growled again under his breath as he reached the home of the aged tanuki that had always made his kimonos. [I cannot believe that I'm doing this… Going out of my way to make sure that Inu Yasha's wench is dressed…]

The old tanuki stirred from his sleep as he felt Sesshoumaru's hand on his shoulder.  He smiled at the taiyokai, knowing that he meant no harm.  Though few others in the Western Lands could claim such, he had known Sesshoumaru since he was a mere boy, following in the footsteps of the great Inutaishou.  "Sesshoumaru-dono… to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Sesshoumaru's eyelids dropped in annoyance as he replied, "I need a woman's kimono."

The old tanuki chuckled. "A woman, eh?  That little girl hasn't grown up on you already, has she?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "This is for someone else."

"Really?  You finally have taken a mate then?"

Sesshoumaru recoiled at the thought.  [That woman as a mate? Heh, she was 'easy' enough that she has feelings for that idiot of a hanyou half-brother of mine…]  "No… This woman is not a mate."

"I see…"  The old tanuki waddled into his short, clay-brick home.  "How tall is she?  Is she thin or fat?"

Sesshoumaru strained to remember her features while he stooped over and entered the tanuki's house. "Eh, she's about a hand's length shorter than I am—and she's thin…"

"Dark hair or light?"

"Silver."

"Eye color?"

"Amber."

The tanuki chuckled as he pulled a few boxes out of a closet. "Are you sure that you aren't considering this woman as a mate?"

Sesshoumaru growled at the tanuki. "What would make you think that I'd mate with a hanyou?"

"Oh… a hanyou then? Heh… Gomen ne, Sesshoumaru-dono, I was just noting that for someone not interested in a woman, you certainly know her features."

Sesshoumaru scoffed at the idea. "I would never lower myself to such a sub-standard—I merely pay high attention to detail."

"Of course."  The tanuki sighed as he opened two boxes.  "Which one will suit her best, the blue or the lavender?"

Sesshoumaru sighed as he looked over the two different colors of silk.  He knew that perhaps the lavender would suit her later, the deep navy blue would compliment her features best for now.  [What am I thinking—trying to figure out what will make this woman look best?]

The tanuki watched as Sesshoumaru's expressions slowly shifted from concentration to disgust and finally back to his usual poker-face.

"I'll take the navy kimono."

The tanuki nodded as he closed the box containing the lavender kimono and handed Sesshoumaru the box with the blue kimono.  "I'll not charge you for this one, Sesshoumaru-dono… I believe that I am indebted to you as it is for forcing the wolves out of this part of the territory…"

"But that was years ago…"

"It has also been many years since I have been rid of a woman's kimono…  I was somewhat hoping that you would eventually be returning for more for this same mystery woman, but it seems that you have dashed my hoped once again, Sesshoumaru-dono."

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he took the box and left.  Though any other yokai would have been killed on the spot for speaking to him in such a manner, Sesshoumaru had known that tanuki since he was a child and allowed him to do as he wished.  His eyes were soft and somewhat happy as he turned back to where he had come from and began running back to the place.

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Kagome trembled as she felt Naraku's aura draw even nearer.  She knew that he was close—too close for anything near being comfort.  Finally, she heard the sounds of his feet over leaves and twigs on the ground.  A feral growl rose from her throat as she stood, ready to defend herself if need be.  She flexed her hands, now ready to use her newly acquired claws to slice at Naraku.  Despite her readiness to attack, she still felt a tinge of fear in the back of her mind. [What am I going to do?  I've never really had to face Naraku alone… Inu Yasha has always been there…  Even when he's not directly protecting me, I've always known that he would be there…]

As she saw Naraku, though, she instantly shook the fear from her heart as determination flared in her eyes. [I don't need Inu Yasha to take care of me all of the time!]

Naraku leered at the nude woman before him, feeling as though he had seen her somewhere before.  He looked further into the cave and caught a brief glance of Jaken, thus clueing him about who accompanied her.  "Who are you, woman?"

Kagome's mind froze.  Any other time she was quick to answer, quick to fabricate a detail when needed, but not now… She was scared again.

Naraku chuckled as he saw the woman's expression flicker fear, even though she was quick to regain her determined scowl.  "Obviously you do indeed associate with Sesshoumaru-sama… you have his same silence… However, it bewilders me that a woman associated with Sesshoumaru should be without clothing… A taiyokai certainly shouldn't be so short on funds that he could not clothe a woman in his presence…"

Kagome growled as she felt her hands tingle with a silent rage of their own, wishing desperately to attack Naraku.  "I go as I please." She replied coolly.

"An associate of Sesshoumaru indeed… So, tell me, are you family to him or are you his wench?"

Kagome paused before she answered. "I am what I am."

Naraku chuckled.  This woman's wit did seem to match or even exceed Sesshoumaru's.  "And, do you have a name?"

Kagome's heart-rate quickened for just a moment as she searched her mind for a name—she knew that she would have to be called by that name from then on, or else Naraku would become suspicious.  Finally her thoughts came to the heroine of her favorite manga series. "Kana…  If you must call me anything, call me Kana… Though, perhaps you could tell me your name?"  Kagome smiled as she spoke the last words—knowing that he would be less suspicious of someone whom had not known his name.

"Sarcastic, aren't you?"  Naraku muttered as he stepped nearer to Kagome.  "Well, Kana-sama, I am known as Naraku."

Kagome stepped back as she saw Naraku's eyes wander over her figure.  She had nearly forgotten that she was standing nude before him.  Naraku, that she hated, she despised—wanted to destroy more than anything—and she was standing before him without the slightest embarrassment.  "Well, then, Naraku, what is it that you want here?"

"I was unaware that Sesshoumaru-sama was collecting the shards…"

Kagome paled as she realized that she still wore the shards around her neck.  "What are they to you?"

"Well, for a start, they seem to be the only thing that you are wearing, my dear.  I suppose, though that I should tell you that my true purpose here is to collect those shards from you…"

"And leave me with nothing?  Why should I give you what I have?"

"You obviously know Sesshoumaru—you should know that unless you wish to die, you should give in to someone stronger than yourself."

"You should also know better than to threaten someone under Sesshoumaru's care…  You have been lucky to have survived thus far."  Kagome bit her tongue and mentally cursed herself for saying such words to an enemy she knew that she would be unable to fight at the time.  As though to show her boredom, she took in a deep breath, realistically trying to catch Sesshoumaru's scent on the wind. [He's out there… a few miles away, though.]

"But it seems that Sesshoumaru is not here, so he certainly cannot punish me for any deeds I have done or words I have spoken against him."

"Yes, but you shall still suffer consequences one day.  You are blatantly speaking in low regard of your taiyokai.  No one is allowed such."

Naraku lunged for Kagome, a smile upon his face, even though she dodged his attack.  He grinned as she ran out of the cave and attempted to corner him within the cave.  "Kana-sama, why do you feel so threatened by me?"

"I trust no man."

"Even a hanyou such as yourself?"

Kagome growled at his words, mocking her as a hanyou.  Though briefly, her thoughts wandered to Inu Yasha, wondering whether or not she still trusted him.  "I only trust myself," was her reply, though she was not quite sure that she actually meant it.

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

A.N. Gomen ne, for taking so long… ^_^;;  I think this is one of the longest chapter thus far…

One last thing—bonus points to whoever can first figure out what series the name 'Kana' came from (an actual anime/manga series has a character with this as a nickname and no, it has nothing to do with our favorite white demons created by Naraku). Hint—This character has the same Japanese voice actress as Kagome.

Leave your answer (if you want to sound really smart, explain how you knew) in a review or send me an e-mail about it—I'll mention you at the end of the next chapter. (But that doesn't mean I am going to wait for someone to figure it out to post the next chapter.) ^_~ 

Ja ne,

Ryoko Yuy


	8. Kikyo's Words

Chapter 8: Kikyo's Words 

Kagome dodged as Naraku lunged for her several more times.  She was rather surprised by her speed and agility now, but she also knew that Naraku was merely toying with her—he could have her at any time now.  She slashed at him with her claws, making contact with his arm—leaving Naraku quite surprised.

Naraku stared at his severed arm in shock.  Blood poured from the wound, causing Naraku's playful mockery of Kagome to turn into a full-out rage. "Woman!  I shall make you pay for your insolence!"

Kagome's eyes widened in fear as she felt Naraku's hand around her neck and he pinned her against a tree.  She struggled to get away, but only caused him to tighten his grip.

A white light flashed between them, a energy of some sort had blasted through Naraku's arm and left a burning feeling on Kagome's bare chest.  Both Naraku and Kagome shifted their gaze at the sound of an arrow hitting a tree.

A deep feminine voice roared from the opposite direction—the source of the arrow. "Naraku, why is it that you torment this woman?  Have you not tortured enough women yet?"

Kagome's jaw dropped when she saw that the source of the speaker was Kikyo.  The miko's ebony hair whirled about in the wind as she stood defiantly with her bow drawn.

"Leave this place, wretch.  You do not belong in this world."

Naraku growled at Kikyo as he slowly regenerated the lost limb and his previously injured arm.  He bowed his head in quick surrender as he fled in a cloud of dust.

Kagome panted as she watched Naraku disappear.  She turned back to Kikyo, confused, but glad for once, of Kikyo's presence. "Why did you not kill him?"

"He did not know of my presence.  I am not one to enjoy killing in cold blood."  Kikyo paused to study the nude hanyou woman before her.  "That disguise may be enough to fool Naraku, but I know who you really are… Kagome."

Kagome felt a chill run down her spine as she nodded slowly.  She knew that it was no use to try to lie to Kikyo.  "Don't tell anyone though… Naraku thinks he killed me."

"How did you end up like this?"

"Sesshoumaru… he revived me and paired his blood with one of my Shikon shards to make me into this form so that I am not recognized…"

"I see… does anyone else know of this?"

Kagome shook her head.  "I haven't seen anyone else since it happened.  The only ones that know are you, me, and Sesshoumaru."

Kikyo nodded as she began to walk away.

"Wait…"  Kagome tore her necklace from her neck and held it out to Kikyo. "Could you give these to Inu Yasha and tell him that I'm alright?  I mean, don't tell him where I am, just make sure that he knows that I'm fine."

Kikyo hesitated as she reached out to take the necklace. "And you trust me not to take these to Naraku like I did with the last shards I got from you?"

Kagome's expression fell, but she nodded. "Last time you took the shards from me forcefully… I'm just hoping that we can try to be allies…"

Kikyo took the necklace, examining the shards within the jar.  "I'll take these to Inu Yasha… but I also have my own reasons…"

"Your own reasons?"

Kikyo chuckled as she looked at Kagome.  "Are you really this dense?  Or do you think that I am the dense one?"

"What?"

"If you have to stay with Sesshoumaru, then you aren't exactly competition for me.  I don't have to worry… heh heh heh…"  Watching Kagome's pained expression, Kikyo laughed and walked away.

Tears began streaming down Kagome's face when she thought about it—she was not going to see Inu Yasha. Kikyo would seduce him into forgetting completely about her.  For that matter, maybe everyone would forget her.  She slowly slinked into the cave and curled up into a ball, crying.

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Sesshoumaru slowly approached the cave, catching scents that gave him a level of worry that his plan had already been put to ruins.  He knew that Naraku and Kikyo had been there, their scent—Naraku's blood, especially, loomed heavily on the damp evening air.  However, it was the salty scent of Kagome's tears and the fact that the girl was without any clothing that seemed even more unnerving.  "What happened?" he growled at the girl, though he was careful not to seem too menacing—he did not want the girl to continue crying.

Kagome looked up slowly, wiping the tears from her eyes.  "Naraku came… we got into a fight, but he doesn't know who I am… and Kikyo saved me…"

"You had to have that undead wench save you?"

Kagome shook her head wildly, angry at the thought.  She remembered that it was because of Kikyo that she had been mad at Inu Yasha before—that's the reason she was in this mess.  "I did not!  I didn't ask of her help … and I wouldn't have.  Whether or not you realize, I do have at least _some_ pride."

"Is that why you are crying, because of your 'pride'?" Sesshoumaru sneered as he awaited the girl's response.

"That's not it!  I wasn't scared either!  I… just… I can't go back home or see any of my friends or family until this is all over… it could be so long…"

Not wanting to listen to the girl's list of complaints, Sesshoumaru decided to change the topic of conversation. "Why don't you have your clothes on?"

Kagome blushed as she remembered once again that she was in front of someone—whom was effectively a stranger to her—without clothes on.  "I burned them so Naraku wouldn't recognize me."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly as he handed her a box and urged her to open it. [She seems to be more intelligent than I thought…  Perhaps she isn't such lowly trash as I had thought her to be…]

Kagome peered into the box that Sesshoumaru had given her and a smile spread over her face.  "Wow… Arigato… arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama…" she whispered as she pulled the kimono out of the box.  She was quick to hurry towards the back of the cave, her hanyou eyes quickly adjusting to the dark.  She pulled on her undergarments and then the kimono.

When she came back to the front of the cave, she smiled at Sesshoumaru before turning fully around, allowing him to see what she looked like in the new kimono.  "What do you think?"

Sesshoumaru's face hardened into indifference. "I suppose it suits you… At least it's better than nothing."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she smoothed out inconspicuous wrinkles from the kimono.  "I just had the feeling that Naraku hasn't exactly been looking at the Victoria Secret catalog lately and might come to the conclusion that my clothes—all of them—were from another era."

[Talking about her era again, I suppose…] Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome in disgust as he nudged Jaken awake with his foot.  "We need to leave here now."

Kagome cracked a smile as she reached for her backpack. "And to think that I was just getting used to the décor around here."

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Inu Yasha paused as he entered the shrine.  He let out a heavy sigh and turned to look at Kikyo.  "Kikyo… do you have any idea of how long it will be until I can see Kagome again?"

"It's been over five hundred years since any of this happened… Feel lucky that I remembered as much as I have."

Inu Yasha's face reddened slightly as he grabbed a hold of Kikyo's hand.  "You have no idea how thankful I am… is there any way that I can possibly repay you?"

Kikyo sighed as she pushed Inu Yasha's hand away. "Though it does not seem the same to you, it has been hundreds of years since I have had any type of feelings for you…  You have been dead to me for so long… and I think that is how I've become the way I am now—don't change that for me.  Even when you're in the past, don't try to win my affections.  If you meet up with my past self, you must explain that you do have feelings for Kagome…"

"But… what about my feelings for you?  Kikyo, we were once together… We were willing to do anything to stay together, but—"

"Don't you see, Inu Yasha?  Fate has always kept us apart, don't try to undo fate!  When I bound you to the tree, Inu Yasha, that was when I knew that we could never achieve happiness.  After I was revived, for a short time, I had the foolish thought that we might have had a chance, but then I also saw that you had a better chance with someone else—someone with real, living, flesh and blood!  You must at least try to live a normal life, Inu Yasha—don't you understand?"

"Kikyo…"

Kikyo shook her head angrily as she pushed Inu Yasha down the few steps in the shrine.  "Don't come back until Kagome is with you again."  With that, she exited the shrine, slamming the doors behind herself.

Inu Yasha stared at the shrine doors in shock.  [Even after all of that time… Kikyo still has some lingering feelings for me… she still cares enough that she seems to want me to have a better life… she wants me to choose Kagome…]

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

A.N.  Kikyo is confusing, eh? ^_^;; Okay, quick thing, Inu Yasha means that Kikyo doesn't care for him in a boyfriend/girlfriend manner, but in a friendly or sisterly manner.  She cares for him enough that she wanted him to choose a life that would be easiest for him—not to mention that she didn't want to lose her current identity because of him.  {It's something to do with all of the weird time parallels and whatnot, that her identity when she was speaking to him was based on the fact that he never came back—she doesn't know what is going to happen after he goes back to the feudal era—she might just vanish or something!} ^_^ --I'm mean but not always that mean… but this is Kikyo!

Ja ne,

Ryoko Yuy


	9. Is it True?

Chapter 9: Is It True? 

Kagome gasped in awe as she stood in front of the castle—the home of the Taiyokai of the West was quite impressive.  She hurried along, though, when she heard Sesshoumaru push open the great doors and enter it.  She had barely caught her breath when she was once again awestruck by the impressive beauty of the castle—this time on the inside.

Even though there was little thought to the interior decoration—sorry, Christopher Lowell and Martha Stewart weren't there to help—the mere structure of the castle was breathtaking.  The first room was large enough to fit Kagome's entire house, with twin staircases slowly curving around the room, opposite one another.  At the top of the staircases, precisely centered between the two was a long hall, with a few doors visible from the first floor.

Kagome's only dislike to the castle was the eerie silence that overlaid it.  That silence, however, was broken with the sound of a child's excited shriek.  The little girl ran down the stairs to examine Kagome.  She was hesitant to speak but finally, "Who are you?"

Kagome shot a questioning look to Sesshoumaru, whom answered for her.  

"Rin, This is Kana." He answered stoically, recalling the name that Kagome had told him that she told Naraku.

Rin giggled happily as she continued circling around Kagome, looking over her every detail.  "Kana-chan, you look different than Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome smiled as she knelt down in front of the little girl, a sparkle of mirth in her orange eyes.  "That's because I'm very different from Sesshoumaru-sama.  See, you're human, he's yokai, and I'm just in between!"

Rin' chocolate eyes shone with excitement as she listened to the elder girl speak.  It had not been since her family had passed that anyone spoke to her in such a tone.  That was not to say that Sesshoumaru did not treat her well or speak to her with kindness, he just did not speak with such happiness and understanding in his tone. She turned her gaze to her surrogate father, hope swelling in her little chest.  "Sesshoumaru-sama, is Kana-chan going to stay here?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated, looking into the child's eyes.  He could not deny the child the first possible playmate that she had since she had began to stay with him, and he also knew that Kagome would take some time perfecting her aim.  "Yes, Rin."

"For forever?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged as he began heading up the stairs. "For now.  She needs to be shone to a suitable room to sleep in, though."

Kagome nodded, understanding that she would indeed be staying in this castle for some time and that she doubted that she would be able to sleep on a couch for the duration of her stay.  She threw her backpack over her shoulder as she followed Sesshoumaru up the stairs and down a hall, seeing dozens of rooms on either side as she passed through.

Finally Sesshoumaru stopped, opening a door, gesturing Kagome to enter the room.  She gasped as she did, looking over the elegant decoration of the room, noting that it did seem to have a certain femininity to the style of décor.  She slowly dropped her backpack as she looked around in the room, then looked back at Sesshoumaru. "This—this room is for me?"

Sesshoumaru scowled as he stepped away, heading to another room. "Why else would I take you to such a room?  I have no need for it—do with it as you may."

Kagome murmured a quick 'Arigato' as Sesshoumaru shut the door behind himself, leaving her alone in the room.  Kagome was quick to open one of two other doors in the room, the first revealing a large, walk-in closet, filled with kimonos of every color and design Kagome could imagine.  She stepped back out of the closet and walked across the large bedroom to the other door.  She paused as she opened the door when she heard sounds coming from the other side, but her curiosity got the best of her and she pulled the door open.

Rin looked up from her futon to see the elder, hanyou girl. "Kana-chan!  You have a room next to Rin!"

Kagome managed a faint smile and briefly wondered whether she was brought there to prepare to fight Naraku or if she was spared in order to be a babysitter.

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Inu Yasha slowly pulled himself out of the well and sighed. [I wonder where Kagome really is…]  He shook the thought as he sprinted into the village, finding that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were all waiting quietly in Kaede's hut.  He flashed a quick smile at the three, but saw that none of them looked anywhere near being able to smile.  "What's wrong?"

Miroku glanced down at Shippo, who was staring blankly at a wall, his young face stained with tears.  "Inu Yasha, is it true?  Is Kagome-chan… is she really gone?"

Inu Yasha paused, remembering what Kikyo had told him. "It is true…"

Sango stood, glaring at Inu Yasha as a new series of tears ran over her cheeks.  "How can you be so calm?  How can you?  Kagome is gone!"

Miroku pulled Sango closer to himself, wrapping his arms around her shoulders comfortingly as she pressed her face into the fabric of his kimono, letting her tears soak through to his shoulder.  "Inu Yasha, could you explain?"

Inu Yasha quieted, his eyes downcast as he answered, "Kagome had just gotten back from her world, and she was still mad—I didn't want to walk with her at first… and then it came… Naraku sent an assassin… Kagome was killed in cold blood…"

Miroku nodded as he felt Sango grip his arms even tighter in anxiety. "But, why is it that you are so calm?"

[That's right… why am I so calm?  How do I know what Kikyo said is true?  She could have just been giving me false hope—after all, I did see what happened with my own eyes… I know that Kagome was dead… but…] Inu Yasha turned around so that Miroku could not see his face as his bangs shadowed his features in sorrow. "I cannot believe that she is gone—even if I saw it happen with my own eyes—I won't believe it!"

Shippo trembled as he heard Inu Yasha's words and caught the smell of tears from Inu Yasha's eyes as well as everyone else's.  "Inu Yasha, if you hadn't have gotten her mad at you, this wouldn't have happened!"

Inu Yasha shook his head as he pushed out the door of the hut and ran into the forest. [No!  Kikyo told me that she was alive! She had no reason to lie… I had convinced myself of that truth… but… I still can't forget what I saw…]

Inu Yasha paused as he reached the one place in the forest that he could remember—where Kagome had been slain.  He knelt down and sniffed the ground, sifting through all of the scents that had been left over the past several days. [Kagome's blood… That son-of-a-bitch Naraku sent… death… and… no… it couldn't be… why would he be here?  Maybe… maybe he… that could explain it…]

[It's true…]  Tears began to fall from amber eyes as Inu Yasha leaned against a nearby tree and looked up at the starry sky. "So she is alive…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

A.N.  I know a lot of you are wanting to know if this is going to be a Kag/Sess, so since I'm not even sure, why don't I let the reviewers have the choice?  Give me a review, say what you think this should be, and I'll try my best to make it that way.


	10. She's Safe

Chapter 10: She's Safe 

Kagome stepped out on a balcony and looked up to the sky, pondering her future.  She slowly began to move her ears, learning different ways to twist and turn them in order to hear better, how to flatten them against her skull when she was displeased, etc.  She held her claws up and looked at them for the second or third time, wondering whether or not she would have the same strengths as Inu Yasha and if it would be worth her while to learn to fight with her new claws.  She knew that when the day came to fight Naraku, she would remove the Shikon shard from her chest and become human once more. So, if she was going to be human when it really mattered, did she need to learn to fight as she was?  Wouldn't she always be near Sesshoumaru enough that he would be able to defend her?

He didn't when she last needed him to… but he could not have helped that.  She was fortunate that Kikyo _happened_ to be there in her time of need.  Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a light knock on her door.  Her ears twirled around instinctively as she listened for a voice.

"Woman, are you awake?"

Kagome nodded, even though she knew it would do her no good as she ran to open the door.  She looked up at Sesshoumaru, her eyes wide with surprise as he held a bow and a quiver of arrows in his hand.  Her ears flattened against her skull in instinctive passiveness as he thrust the weapon into her hands and gestured for her to follow him.  "We're going to do this… in the dark?"

Sesshoumaru lowered his eyelids in annoyance. "No, I just decided we were going to have tea at this late hour and discuss the elegance of this bow."

Kagome chuckled as she caught the hint of sarcasm in his voice, though she had never dreamed that he would have had a sense of humor.  Her hanyou eyes were quick to adjust when she stepped out into the dark hall and followed Sesshoumaru to the stairs.  Rather than to walk down the steps, he merely jumped over the rail and seemed to float down the floor.  He looked back to Kagome, whom was staring over the rail, confused.  "Woman, jump.  You, even though a hanyou now, should be able to land just fine."

Kagome swallowed as she threw the bow over her shoulder, securing it next to the quiver of arrows that she had already strapped to her shoulder.  "What I if don't land right?"

Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome impatiently as he stepped out of the way. "Then it'll take another three days before we are able to get anything done."

Kagome gritted her teeth as she threw herself over the rail. [When I break my leg, I'll make sure that he never hears the end of it!]  Then, much to her surprise, instinct took over control of the rest of her as she noticed that her legs and arms were moving—moving to land without injury.  She landed, though on all fours, looking much like Inu Yasha does when he kneels on the ground to smell for something.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the girl before he turned around and continued into another hall, only saying, "Pathetic.  I figured you could have done better."

Kagome jumped to her feet, enraged.  She ran after Sesshoumaru, but noticed that the more quickly she moved to follow him, the more quickly he moved to get away.  She understood, though, after a few moment's chase that he was testing her once again when he glanced back at her, a taunting grin on his face.  [That bastard… heh, he thinks this is fun!  I'm dead-tired, and he's pushing my strength!]

Sesshoumaru stopped as he pushed his way through a door.  He waited patiently as Kagome caught up to him before saying, "Okay, now you have to try to hit me with one of those.  When you can do that, you'll be ready."

"But… won't that hurt you?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, still surprised by her concern—especially that she didn't want to hurt him. "Then watch where you aim."

Kagome nodded as she pulled the bow from over her shoulder and then knocked an arrow.  She pulled back on the string, noting that the draw was much heavier on this bow than the one she was accustomed to using.  She looked back to where Sesshoumaru had been and, seeing as he no longer stood there, moved steadily through the area searching for him. She finally caught sight of him, made aim and released the string.  With a vibrant ~ _ping_ ~, the arrow flew, landing faithfully where she had aimed, but still had missed Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he looked at the arrow that was deep in the tree that _had_ been behind him. "Is that really the best you can do?  Really, I expected—"

Sesshoumaru leapt into the air as he heard the _swish_ of a second arrow fly towards him.  He narrowed his golden eyes as he looked back at the woman, her features illuminated by the soft moonlight.  "You're smarter than I thought you were, woman."

Kagome let a third arrow fly as she heard his words. "Call me Kagome, Kana, whatever—just DON'T call me 'Woman'."

Sesshoumaru scoffed as he caught the arrow between his index and middle fingers. "You, hanyou though you are now, presume to tell I, Sesshoumaru, what to do?"

"Someone needs to.  Though you do have the strength to back it up, you are far too arrogant for your own good."

Sesshoumaru snickered in the shadows as he heard Kagome's words. [She doesn't seem to realize how arrogant _she_ is by saying that…]

Kagome squinted in a desperate attempt to see Sesshoumaru, wherever he was in the shadows.  Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated to aim, just a few feet above Sesshoumaru.  She let the arrow fly, waiting to hear his mocking laugh at her pathetic attempt, but rather, she heard the sound of the arrow hitting flesh.  Panicked, she ran to where Sesshoumaru was, only to find a rather annoyed taiyokai glaring at her.

Sesshoumaru growled as he worked the arrow out of what had been left of his left arm.  "Woman… I don't know what fluke it was that allowed this to happen, but you aren't finished. I'm still sure that you need more practice… I was at too close of a range."

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Kikyo snickered as she watched Kagome and Sesshoumaru from a distance. [That man—he is Inu Yasha's brother… He is the one to save Kagome, and now he is making her practice her archery… He's smart, but he's also playing with fire… he could be burned a lot more than he was tonight…]

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Sango slowly opened her eyes as she felt the morning sun warm her eyelids.  She slowly pulled Miroku's arm from around her shoulder and then stood to stretch her tired muscles.  She stepped out of the hut and saw Inu Yasha walking back into the village from wherever he had slept that night.  She noted that he did not look the least bit morose about what had transpired—almost like he did not know that it had happened.  She felt a rage build in the back of her throat as she stared at him, her fists clenched.  She looked away from him, determined not to allow her emotions to get the better of her common sense, her bangs shadowing her features.

Inu Yasha stared at Sango for a moment and then shook his head.  He placed his hand on her shoulder and brought her chin up, to face him, with the other.  "I know this is really hard, but I don't like it any more than you do.  Naraku is probably relying on us having a low morale—he will likely attack us sometime soon.  We have to be ready for that, and moping around thinking about Kagome isn't going to help."

Tears burned in Sango's eyes as she looked into Inu Yasha's amber depths.  "How can you say that?  She _loved_ you!  How can you be so blasé?"

Inu Yasha took in a deep breath as he looked at Sango. "Don't say anything about this to anyone yet…"  He hesitated, looking around for others as he lowered his voice to a whisper, "but she isn't dead.  It'll be a while, but we'll see her again."

Sango's jaw dropped, agape. "Inu Yasha… this isn't funny… this isn't the time for games and lies."

"That's what I said when I heard… but I found her scent last night… I know where she is, or at least I think I do, and I know she's safe."

Sango nodded slowly, gladly accepting the news.  "Thank you… for telling me, that is."

Inu Yasha grinned as he looked back to the hut. "Yes, but don't say anything to anyone else… I think Miroku has managed not to think about it—he isn't taking it as rough as you.  Shippo's just a kid, but I think he'll be fine too.  I'm wondering if we should leave him here, though, when we continue our search for the jewel."

Sango drew in a deep breath as she glanced back at the hut. "Yes… Usually Kagome protects him, and if she isn't here, we might have a hard time fighting if we have to worry about him."

Inu Yasha chuckled as he looked back at Sango. "Yeah, and she wouldn't forgive us if anything ever happened to that boy… I want to work through and get the rest of the jewel shards as quickly as possible… I want to see her again, the sooner, the better."

Sango smiled as she looked back towards Inu Yasha. "I'm just glad… that she's safe."

Something sparkled in Inu Yasha's eye as his amber gaze met Sango's chocolate orbs.  "Me too."

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

A.N. KYAA!!! That last line makes it look like I'm making an Inu/Sango out of this! ^_^;; That's not my intention at all. (At least… I don't think it is…)  Anyhow, Gomen nasai, for leaving you all without a chapter for so long, I've just bought Final Fantasy X (Yeah, I waited until now, and everyone else already has it—I can't help being cheap…) and I've been all wrapped up in playing that with my little brother for the last couple of days. (Basically, it means that I play for four hours, get stuck, and hand the controller over for five minutes. ^_^o ) But I'm getting much, much better.

Also, due to my lack of ability to comprehend the point of reading 'The Great Gatsby', I failed the last quarter of my Literature class.  Therefore, I have been grounded, chained to the wall, barely able to reach a keyboard, but I can reach a PS2 controller—don't ask me how it works... For the next month or better, expect slow updates. (At least I warned you.)


	11. She's Special

Chapter 11: She's Special 

Kagome groaned sleepily when she felt someone tugging at her arm.  "Uhnn… It's too early… we'll look for shards later."

"Kana-chan?"

Kagome slowly opened her heavy lids and saw Rin staring at her, their faces only inches apart.  She would have been surprised, if it had not have been that Shippo would do the exact same thing every morning.  She was barely able to react the first time he had done it—she had been so scared by him that she screamed, causing Inu Yasha to come running to her, Tetsusaiga drawn.  She laughed as she thought of it, leaving the young child before her confused.

"What's Kana-chan laughing about?  Did Rin do something funny?"

Kagome shook her head slowly, a smile on her face as she sat upright.  "You just reminded me of someone I know."

Rin nodded slowly as she looked up at the older girl she knew as Kana.  "Kana-chan, where is this person you know?"

"With my other friends."

"Why aren't you with your friends, then, Kana-chan?"

Kagome hesitated as she shifted her gaze to the window, seeing the sun as it rose.  She felt a heavy sort of feeling tugging at her heart and urging her eyes to pour out the tears that she held back. [I can't keep feeling like this… I can't cry every time I think about home… Shippo… Mama… Sango-chan… Inu Yasha… … But… I miss them all so very much… I… I have to stop feeling sorry for myself.  I have to be strong and face what life gives me.  I cannot allow myself to become overcome with grief.  I should be grateful that Sesshoumaru revived me.  I should be grateful that I've been given another chance… after all, beggars cannot be choosers.]

"Kana-chan?"

Kagome shook her thoughts from her sleep-fogged head and turned to the little girl with the toothy grin.  "Don't worry about it, Rin. Come on, let's go down for breakfast."

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Miroku watched from a distance as he saw Inu Yasha speaking with Kaede, explaining that she was to care for Shippo and that they would not return from their search for the shards for a long time, seeing as they did not have to return for Kagome any longer.  

Miroku had noticed that Sango did not seem to be as depressed as she had been the day before. [But then again, Sango has been able to deal with losing all of her family, her village, everything she ever held dear—possibly with the exception of Kirara…  Either she's cursed or she just has met some ill fate that has caused all of that to happen.  Whatever the cause… I swear, I'll never let anything happen to her—ever again.]

Sango blushed as she felt Miroku's gaze upon herself.  She knew now what had become of Kagome, and now she did not feel nearly as bad about everything. She could tell, though, that Miroku still seemed bothered by the recent turn of events.  She approached him slowly and took his right hand in hers.  She looked to the ground anxiously at first, but then she looked up into Miroku's violet eyes.  "Houshi-sama… you've got to cheer up… Naraku is probably depending on us to be sad.  Come on, let me see a smile…"

Miroku sighed as he pulled Sango closer to himself.  He forced a thin smile, letting Sango see before he drew her into a warm embrace.  He narrowed his eyes in determination as he felt Sango wrap her arms around him.  "Sango-chan… I want you to know… I will protect you from anything that means you harm… It's hard enough losing Kagome-chan, but I don't think I'd be able to continue if anything happened to you, too, Sango-chan."

"Miroku…"

Miroku slowly shifted position of his hands and…

~ SMACK!!! ~

"Can't you ever be serious?  To think, I actually believed you—you… you stupid pervert!"  Sango took in a deep breath, trying as she could to regain her composure.  She could not help but crack a smile as she saw Kirara lightly pawing at Miroku's red cheek as he lay twitching on the ground.  [He always does that… but… did he really mean what he said?  I mean, why wouldn't he mean it?]

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Sesshoumaru stood on the balcony of his personal quarters, staring down into the gardens below.  He heard the light sound of laughter coming from the rooms that Rin and Kagome were staying in.  He recalled the sharp pain that had been in his stub of a left arm the night prior, and that, even though she was a hanyou now, Kagome's arrows still burned with purity—not enough to be deadly to a yokai such as himself, but still enough that he still felt pain when he touched the spot.  He also noticed that instead of his yokai blood quickly healing the wound and leaving no sign of injury, there was a dark scab left over the injury site.  [Damn that girl… How is it that she, a mere human, can possess such enormous power that even a change in her blood cannot stop it?  By all logic, she should not have blood that is 'pure' enough to allow that type of power.  What is it that makes her like that?]

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

A.N. Well, finally a new chapter, a decision that, due to review response, there will definitely be no irregular pairings such as Inu/Sango—I wasn't really going to do that anyhow.  Also, it's still sorta up for grabs about whether this is going to be Inu/Kagome or Sess/Kagome.  If you would like, (actually, I'd prefer) you can mention what you think it should be in a review.  I will choose the pairing that is most requested/has the best reasoning to be that pairing.  If you can explain why you think it should be Inu/Kagome instead of Sess/Kagome, feel more than free to leave an explanation. 

^_^oO (I must seem really lazy to you all, huh?)

Anyhow, the reason I'm so unsure about what pairing to do is that I've never done a Kag/Sess before, but I'd be interested to see how I could—however, I've got another idea in the works that will be Kag/Sess, seeing as I like the pairing more with every fic I read that pairs the two.  But, if you feel that Kagome really and truly is for Inu Yasha alone, please, please tell me, because I know I can find a way to write that. ^_^ [I hate being indecisive.]


	12. Pure

Chapter 12: Pure 

~ That afternoon ~

Sesshoumaru strode from his quarters and into the main hall.  He stared at the floor as he walked, somehow expecting that he would find an answer to that question that seemed to plague his mind: 'What is it that makes her like that?'.  He stopped abruptly at the door to Kagome's room and knocked lightly. "Woman, I need to speak with you."

Sounds of rustling came from the room, followed by Kagome's soft voice, as though she were speaking to Rin.  After a few moments, she cleared her throat and replied, "I have a name, you know."

Sesshoumaru scowled as he knocked again. "Name or not, I need to speak with you."

"What is my name? I won't come until you address me by my name."

Sesshoumaru growled lowly, but not loud enough for her to hear as he leaned against the door. "I tire of your games, woman.  Come out now, or I'll drag you out."

Kagome sighed as she stood and approached the door.  She quietly turned the knob and then flung the door open, causing Sesshoumaru to lose balance and fall forward, knocking her down as well.  Kagome felt her face redden and her heart pound as she saw the taiyokai as he was, flat out on top of her, his face between her breasts.  Her voice was quiet and shaky as she said, "Ano… Sesshoumaru… could you please get up?"

Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome as he pushed himself upward and stood.  "You know, that would not have happened if you had not been playing your stupid games, woman."

Kagome crossed her arms as she sat upright, returning Sesshoumaru's glare.  "If you would call me by my name, I wouldn't have had to do that."

Sesshoumaru began to open his mouth, but decided that this was an argument better left lost than continued.  He brushed himself off and gestured for Kagome to follow as he exited the room and continued down the hall and down the stairs.  He turned to the left when he reached the bottom of the stairs and headed down another hall that was directly below the second story hall, shortly followed by Kagome.  He stopped and opened a door to the right, then once again gestured for Kagome to follow.  He was quick to shut the door behind them and to take his place in a chair behind a large study table, then gestured for Kagome to sit in a chair facing him.  He rested his chin on his right hand, staring at Kagome.  "Tell me, why is it that, even though you are a hanyou, you still are able to purify your arrows?"

Kagome cocked her head to one side, confused. "You mean that arrow I shot last night?  The one that hit you?"

"Yes, that.  Why were you able to use your miko abilities while you are in a hanyou body?"

Kagome shrugged as she looked dully down at her lengthened claws. "I don't know the 'why' or 'how' about anything right now.  I just know that I'm here to get ready to fight Naraku, and that until then, I cannot see anyone or anything I've ever loved."

Sesshoumaru nodded stoically, taking a long look at Kagome's face, noticing that something seemed different… "Didn't you originally have two stripes per cheek?"

Kagome nodded, brushing her hand over her cheek. "Why?  Did they change?"

"Yes, now you only have one per cheek…" Sesshoumaru continued staring at Kagome's features, trying to solve the puzzle behind this seeming mystery.  "I wonder… perhaps your miko blood is purifying the yokai blood that I placed on the shard… you're turning human, even though you still have the shard in you."

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru thoughtfully. "You know, the shard you gave me—after you paired it with your blood—it was still pure.  If that makes any sense, perhaps the initial change that took place was not 'pure'.  The blood you gave me and my own blood… neither had any dark or evil aura."

"What do you mean?"

"As for the initial change part… I think that what had happened was that initially, the hanyou form I took was of a larger percent yokai.  The form I will take will be exactly half-human and half-yokai.  As for the fact that your blood contained no evil aura—that just means that you are without false intentions."

Sesshoumaru took in the information, thought it over a few minutes, and then stood from the chair behind his desk.  He paced to the door of the room and then turned around to look Kagome in the eyes.  "We're going elsewhere.  You cannot possibly learn the skills that you require here.  Besides… we need to maintain current information upon Naraku's whereabouts."

Kagome drew in a deep breath at the mention of Naraku.  [This is it.  When this is over, I can go back to having a normal life.  I can go home, I can see Inu Yasha again, I can do anything I want… just as soon as we've succeeded in destroying Naraku.]  Kagome ran her fingers through her thick, bluish locks. "Ano… Sesshoumaru… how much longer do you think this shall take?"

Sesshoumaru's gaze bore into Kagome's eyes, though his expression remained void as he shrugged and exited the room. [Hopefully, only a few more weeks… but in reality, we will probably have several months ahead of us.]

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

A.N. Okies folks.  I just got back from our little family vacation to Missouri, and it's late and I didn't want to add too much more.  In response to some of the comments/reviews I've gotten, Thank you to everyone, I have now made my decision about the pairings.  Of course, I'm not going to say what it is now, but you'll find out as you read.

As for the question I posted back in chapter seven, about where I got the name 'Kana'… This is the nickname used for Kaname Chidori in the anime series 'Full Metal Panic'.  I noticed that Kana-chan had Kagome's voice when I changed the audio on my DVD and noticed the familiar voice ^_^.  Yukino-san seems to have a rather distinctive voice, and also excels when playing the role of a Japanese school-girl caught up in something unbelievable _and_ still manage a normal life.  If for any reason you haven't seen the anime or read the manga for 'Full Metal Panic', I highly advise it—I was hooked when I read the first few chapters of the manga in one of my friend's anime magazines.  There aren't any people from the feudal era in this nor are there blade-swinging yokai, but the same brand of humor seems to be present.  Have fun, for those of you 'Full Metal Panic'-to be fans! ^_^

^_^;; Long note, ne?

Ja ne!


	13. HollowMan

Chapter 13: Hollowman 

{I can't remember the last time you cared about anything, the last time you allowed yourself to be seen… So pretentious you lies, unrelenting disguise, creating tears in your eyes, your mind withers and dies.  Pretending to be something you are not, somewhere in the middle you are now caught, you've never seen who you really are.  No life breathes in you, all the time you laugh, you wait, you cry. No part of your life is true, all the time you life passes you be.  I don't ever want to see, I don't ever want to be like you, Hollow Man.  I don't care what you give, Hollow Man, you can't live like this.  Your voice is just a whisper, you call upon you blank thoughts as you try to fit in where you missed her.  You missed the chance to stop living a lie.} Trapt, HollowMan

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Kagome watched Rin with a thin smile as the girl danced through the wilderness plucking wildflowers as she saw them.  She shifted her gaze away from the girl and towards the tall figure walking in front of her.  [I wonder… Sesshoumaru always seems to be so cold and emotionless when he's near Inu Yasha, yet, I can tell that he seems to fight the need to smile at times.  I don't think that it's just because he's a yokai—there must be more… Something… somewhere… it must have hurt him so much… I can't imagine what could happen to someone to make them like that.  He sorta reminds me of when I first met Inu Yasha, but Inu Yasha hadn't been so difficult to get through to.  So, if those two are even remotely alike, that would mean that something really terrible must have caused Sesshoumaru to be so cold and seemingly heartless.  However, I can tell that he isn't really as heartless as he may look and act—after all, he did save Rin and continues to care for her… that alone proves that he isn't cold and heartless.]

Sesshoumaru turned around sharply as he began to feel Kagome's gaze on his back.  "Is there something so interesting about my back that would cause you to stare for so long, woman?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she looked into Sesshoumaru's golden gaze.  "I have a name—Kana.  Don't call me 'woman'."  Kagome sighed as she approached Sesshoumaru and continued looking into the depths of his golden eyes.  She lowered her voice as she asked the question that had been on her mind for the entire day.  "Why do you act so indifferent?"

Sesshoumaru, though taken aback by Kagome's question, maintained his emotionless mask.  "Don't trouble yourself worrying about why I am the way I am, woman."

"See, there you go again, acting like you don't care.  Why do that to yourself?  You know that all you're doing is pushing people away, right?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, but a flicker of sadness was present in his eyes. "I don't need anyone."

"How do you know that?  Have you ever really loved someone?  How can you say that you need no one?"

Sesshoumaru turned away, refusing to look into Kagome's demanding eyes any longer. [It's not of her concern to know any of that.  My life is of my concern, no one is to worry about me like that, because I don't need them to.  She may have been needed in such a way by Inu Yasha, but I am no such case.]

Kagome hesitated as she saw Sesshoumaru pause before continuing walking and then she reached out and grabbed his right arm.  "Sesshoumaru… I owe you my life, but that isn't the reason I'm going to say this… If you ever need anything or want to say anything, don't hesitate.  I'll readily do anything I can to help you, okay?"

Though he did not even bother to look at Kagome, Sesshoumaru's eyes softened, somewhat, at her words.  "Fine."

Kagome released Sesshoumaru's arm and smiled as she allowed him to walk slightly ahead of herself.

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Inu Yasha's nose twitched as he caught a familiar scent.  It was not quite the one he had been hoping to find, rather, one he had been wanting to avoid. [Kikyo…]  Inu Yasha, saying nothing to Sango and Miroku, leapt into the nearest tree and continued through the trees until he reached Kikyo.  He remained silent as he stared at her, remembering the conversation he previously had with her in Kagome's time.

Kikyo smiled warmly at Inu Yasha as she reached into her pocket and withdrew the necklace that Kagome had given to her so that she could return the shards to Inu Yasha.  "I was told to give this to you."

Inu Yasha glanced at the necklace and was immediately able to recognize it.  He drew in a deep breath as Kikyo handed it to him and smiled.  "She is alive, then."

"She is somewhere that you are unable to find her." Kikyo stepped forward, her body only inches away from Inu Yasha.  "I suppose that you will now be at a loss while searching for the jewel shards, since neither you or your companions are able to see the jewel… Tell me, Inu Yasha, would you not be willing to take advantage of that girl's absence?  We could be together again, side-by-side, as we were once before."

Inu Yasha shook his head and stepped back, away from Kikyo.  "No, Kikyo… It would be futile to try… Fate has always kept us apart… perhaps there is a reason for that.  I have learned to love Kagome and realize how badly I had betrayed her a few days ago… when we were together last."

"Do you truly enjoy the time you spend with her more than the times when we are together in one another's embrace?"

Inu Yasha nodded, his golden gaze fixed to the stars as they became visible in the night sky. "Besides, Kikyo, I think you'll be better off without me.  As far as you should care, I'm dead to you.  Forget you ever knew me.  Go on with what you have for a life, do as you wish, love someone new.  It is better for both of us if we part now."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes as she watched Inu Yasha walked away from her. [I don't understand… just a few days ago… we were together and I was sure that he loved me more than that girl… I thought…]

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Kagome yawned as she leaned against the base of a tree, Rin directly beside her.  She crossed her arms as she saw Sesshoumaru sit down as well.  "Tell me, Sesshoumaru, do you believe that we are able to dine upon air, or do you plan on at least sending Jaken out to forage?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, a mocking grin spread over his lips. "Are you saying that you are unable to feed yourself?  Even Rin is able to provide for herself."

"You make this child feed herself?  Do you realize that by doing that she most likely does not practice proper dietary habits?  Geez, she probably is only able to pick fruits and berries—she needs meat, too.  Not to mention bread and dairy and certain types of vegetables."

"What are you rambling about now, woman?"

Kagome groaned as she pointed to the thick forest around them.  "You go find something for us to eat, I'll gather firewood, and when that's all said and done, Jaken can light the fire.  Everybody does something, everybody eats, okay?"

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome, interested in the idea.  "And what is Rin to do?"

Kagome heard a low growl rise from her throat as she stood and pointed an accusing finger at Sesshoumaru.  "That girl is eight years old, she has no need to do anything.  At that age, all a child should be doing is learning about how to read and write—and if need‑be, she can learn to defend herself."

Sesshoumaru sighed, realizing once more that argument with this woman was futile.  He convinced himself that he was not taking part in her idea because she had told him to, but rather that he was sure he could prove her wrong.

~ One and one-half hours later ~

Kagome smiled at the sleeping girl next to her as she looked back to the small fire that burned brightly in front of herself.  Her thoughts wandered to times that she had spent with Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo around similar campfires in other forests.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome, remembering what she had said to him earlier in the day and her concern for him.  He realized, as he thought about the subject, that he had never told anyone about what had happened to him in his youth.  Perhaps, he thought, the reason that the memory seemed to eat away at his very soul was because he had told no one.  He never allowed anyone to get close to him enough that he could tell them.  It had happened after his mother had died, while his father was busy wasting his time with that human woman that was later gave birth to Inu Yasha.  He knew that Jaken was always ready to speak with him, but the ignorant toad would be unable to maintain silence about this most troubling subject.  He also knew that the girl Rin was as dear to him as though she were his own daughter, but she was too young to understand something such as this.  The girl, Kagome, however, seemed as though she would be willing to hear and understand what had happened.  She seemed sincere and kind enough to help him forget the past, but she was Inu Yasha's woman, which meant that she was low.  She also seemed, at times, to be petty about frivolous things, such as Sesshoumaru remembering to call her by her name.  Sesshoumaru sighed, knowing that he would at least have to learn to speak with her—he was the one that brought her back to life, he was the one to request her aid in destroying Naraku.  "Kana… I need to tell you something."

Kagome broke from her reverie as she stared at Sesshoumaru in disbelief.  He had actually addressed her by something other than 'woman'!  "What's the matter, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and shifted against the tree behind himself uneasily. "Well, something has been troubling me for some time, and I was hoping to get your opinion about it."

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

 A.N. HAHAHA!!! Cliff-hanger!!! I love to do that!

No really, I have to think of the exact details about what Sesshoumaru is going to tell Kagome.  Anyhow, as for the scene between Inu Yasha and Kikyo, I hope there wasn't too much OOCness in that, and likewise for the last few paragraphs in this chapter.  Anyhow, I'm going to try to avoid any non-relevant scenes with Kikyo, because I honestly have never written anything that involved her before.  She's been mentioned, but that's about it. I'm not sure how long it will be until the next chapter is up, but I have a lot of things in real life to deal with.  I've got to plan an FFA fundraiser, run for an office in our FFA chapter, get ready for Prom, find some way to weasel out of getting a low grade in my Literature class, etc. (Hard to imagine a writer doing bad in a Lit. class, ne?)  In case you haven't noticed, I'm not big on symbolism or any of that, I don't 'get' a lot of classic American Literature, in short, the class makes me cry. ;_; Anyhow, you get the idea, me = busy = not very much time to work on fan fics. (Have I mentioned that I've got four other fics on hiatus to work on this?)

Anywho,

Ja ne,

Ryoko Yuy


	14. The Maker of My Mask

Chapter 14: The Maker of My Mask 

[He's asking of _my_ opinion???] Kagome fought to keep her jaw from dropping as she replied, "Of course, just tell me about it."

Sesshoumaru nodded, his eyes fixated on the sleeping child beside of Kagome. He tried, though found himself unable to look at Kagome as he spoke.  "Her name was Aki.  She was a yokai, having many of the same qualities as myself.  My father introduced me to her.  She was to be my betrothed."

Kagome's eyes widened as she heard Sesshoumaru speak so freely to her.  [This explains a lot…]

"I didn't find it to be logically possible at first, but it wasn't too long before I found myself caring for her more than anything.  I was happiest when she was smiling, I was furious when she was in pain, I was willing to do anything she asked.  I knew that she was the person that I could spend the rest of my life with. I was so happy then, I even managed to overlook that my father was then sleeping with a human woman…"

Sesshoumaru's stern expression softened and his lips curved upward in what seemed to be a smile.  "She had the most beautiful eyes… they were an indefinable color of amber and would sparkle when the sunlight hit them.  Her hair flowed below her waist and would lift in the slightest wind.  Everything about her was beautiful.  I felt as though I was undeserving of a creature so perfect as she—I was but a course young man and she was god-like in her every detail.

"We had decided that we would wait until my father officially passed onto me the title of 'Taiyokai of the Western Lands' before we would begin our family… that isn't to say that it stopped us from being passionate."

[He's so open all of the sudden…]  Kagome blushed as she heard Sesshoumaru's last statement, thinking to her own lack of such an experience.  She knew that she and Inu Yasha had come close several times, but something had always managed to interrupt.

"All went perfectly well for a few years… and then it happened.  Our lands faced invasion, so father and I had to leave.  As much as I didn't want to leave her side, I made her stay.  I couldn't stand the possibility of risking her life in battle.  I hated it the whole time… all four years of it.  I couldn't manage to get out of battle long enough to go home—ever.  The only thing that kept me going was the possibility of seeing her the next day.  So, when it was over, I was more than ready to go home.  I had decided that I wouldn't ever let her go, no matter what.

"But… when I finally got home… I found her, in my home… in the arms of another man… a human man.  I was so furious.  I stormed in, yelling and telling her about how she had betrayed me, and what a low, dirty, shameless bitch she was… Right in the middle of my argument with her, a little girl entered the room.  She was a toddler, but, the very sight of her angered me enough… I nearly killed the child on the spot.  The little girl was Aki's daughter… and she was a hanyou.

"Needless to say, Aki, her human man, and her hanyou child were then no longer welcome in my home. I couldn't believe that she had betrayed me—I, who had stayed loyal to her, I who was to be her husband… yet she chose a human man. For weeks, I couldn't sleep, I could barely eat, and I never spoke to anyone. Then, one day she came to me in the middle of the night.  I, of course, was angry at the very sight of her, but I maintained my calm outward appearance.  She came crying to me… she dared to cry.  She told me that she had overheard that an assassin was being sent for me and that she feared for me.  I had barely had the chance to reassure her that I'd be fine when an arrow, meant for me, flew straight into her heart.  I wasted no time making the assassin pay for his crime, but when I finished, I went back to her.  I held her in my arms then, both of us were crying… She apologized for wronging me and I forgave her…

"She barely was able to smile one of her beautiful smiles before she passing on…  I couldn't help but feel that if I hadn't argued with her as I had, she wouldn't have been the one to die.  I know that for a split second, in anger, I thought that she had deserved her fate… but I still cared for her.  I did not wish death upon her… I could wish death upon no woman… But… I could not help but to think that I was the reason that she died."

Kagome drew in a deep breath before flashing a comforting smile to Sesshoumaru.  "Sesshoumaru… In a situation such as that, you couldn't have known what would have happened… It wasn't your fault…"

"Earlier you wanted to know why I pushed people away, why I don't care… I was so betrayed that I refused to allow anyone to do that ever again.  That's why I am the way I am.  Aki was the maker of my mask, even though she did not do so intentionally."

Kagome's eyes softened as she watched Sesshoumaru fidget in attempt to push the harsh memories away again.  "What became of her daughter?"

"I don't know… I looked for the girl, but never found her.  I assume that the humans that supposedly loved Aki took the child's life."

Kagome nodded slowly as she stood and moved so that she sat next to Sesshoumaru.  She placed her hand on his shoulder and her fiery amber eyes met his distant golden ones.  "It sounds like you did everything you possibly could, Sesshoumaru.  Not all relationships end in such pain…"

"But many do.  I've seen many times where a person, whether yokai, human, hanyou—it doesn't matter, more often than not, a person experiences pain when they love another."

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

A.N. Well, not quite as long as I hoped when I began working on this chapter, but… I've been having relationship problems of my own.  I haven't been able to even look at fanfiction for a few days, so I'm really sorry for leaving everyone with a cliff-hangar like I did.  This past weekend has probably been some of the most difficult days in my entire life, I kid you not.  If for any reason you feel that you would like to hear more about my private difficulties, ask me, I'm ready and willing for someone else to talk to about them.  If not, I'm sorry if I have inconvenienced you in any way by not updating.

Ja ne,

Ryoko Yuy / V Shape Otaku


	15. Brief Reunion

Chapter 15: Brief Reunion 

Kagome sighed, recalling her own difficulties with Inu Yasha. [He is right in a way… but that's no reason not to love…] Kagome leaned back, but was still close to Sesshoumaru as she looked up at the starry night sky.  "Yes, but it's those very hardships that make love worthwhile."

Sesshoumaru shook his head.  "I can't see how it's worth the pain.  That's why I've chosen to be indifferent.  It doesn't hurt as much this way."

"Yes, but if you only experience the good in life, you won't appreciate it.  If it wasn't for the pain, the arguments, the hardship… if it wasn't for all of that, the warmth and happiness and contentment you get from love wouldn't feel so good."

"Feh," Sesshoumaru scoffed, rolling his eyes as he shifted his gaze to Kagome, a warm smile upon her face. "I suppose you're speaking of that hanyou bastard, Inu Yasha."

Kagome sighed as she looked down from the stars, a serious expression donning her features as she returned Sesshoumaru's gaze. "I know that no matter what happens, I'll always love him.  Even if only as a friend… even if he chose someone else, I want him to be happy, no matter how much it hurts me.  That's what I believe love is.  I know how much it hurts to see him go with Kikyo… but if that's the way he feels, I cannot change that.  I can tell him if I think he's going to get hurt, I can plead to him if I think he's drifting away from me, but I cannot tell him who to love.  Heh… but I do know that if he chooses me, that I can be fully able to return his feelings—I'll know that it will be real."

Sesshoumaru did not need his sense of smell to tell that Kagome was holding back tears.  "What is it about him that you love so much?"

Kagome smiled, pushing her sad thoughts even farther away from her outer surface.  "He can be a really sweet person… I'll admit, he's not always the most intelligent of men, but he always protects me.  Even if we aren't in any type of danger, he takes really good care of me… Heh, I remember one time when I was sick… he acted all mad and annoyed about it, but he was really worried.  He went out and made some medicine for me.  He also gets really agitated when I'm not with him, and I think sometimes he gets jealous of my school friends."

"You know all of this about him? What makes you so sure?"

Kagome smiled, pulling her knees closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.  "Everyone tells me when he does these things and there is a lot that I can see on my own…"

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Two Days Later

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Kagome panted as she set her bow down and wiped the sweat from her brow. [Sesshoumaru's been really persistent about making sure that I discipline myself about my aim… I haven't gotten much of a chance to rest at all…]

Kagome smiled, though, as she saw the first light of the day peeking over the horizon.  She watched above as she saw a pair of doves flying over the barely lit plain.  At first they flew together, then they parted for quite a distance, and then they eventually joined one another as they disappeared into the forest. Kagome chuckled to herself as she caught her thoughts wandering over what had happened after the doves re-entered the forest.

Kagome's peaceful thoughts were disrupted, however, when she caught scent of something that seemed eerily familiar, but she could not place what the scent belonged to.  As her curiosity peaked, she began to run towards it.

Little time had passed before she realized that Sesshoumaru was shortly behind her.  "What are you looking for, Kana?"

Kagome shrugged as she continued.  "I don't know what it is… it just smells… pure."

A flicker of confusion found its way into Sesshoumaru's eyes.  "Do you think that perhaps you are sensing a Shikon shard?"

"Perhaps… this scent seems to be overwhelming my senses, like I'm supposed to find it.  If I concentrate enough… _it's close_… and… mixed blood."  Kagome stopped as she listened around her, hearing someone running towards her, someone aside from Sesshoumaru.

She turned sharply to her left, only to see an all-to-familiar face emerge from the forest's dark depths. It took all of the force of will not to allow herself to call out to him.  [Inu Yasha…]

Inu Yasha stood staring at the hanyou woman before him.  She did not seem to be who he had been sure he had caught scent of—she was not Kagome.  What had once been a hopeful smile spread over his face was now a thin line of disappointment.  His voice of quiet and shaky as he spoke to Sesshoumaru.  "Sesshoumaru… have you seen Kagome?  She… she was injured a few days ago and I caught your scent in the area."

Sesshoumaru glanced briefly at Kagome, now in a hanyou form that even Inu Yasha could not recognize. "She's your woman—I haven't seen her."

Inu Yasha nodded solemnly as he turned his somber gaze to the hanyou woman before himself.  "Who are you?"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she found herself staring into the pained gaze in Inu Yasha's eyes.  Red blush rushed to her cheeks as she searched her fragmented thoughts for pieces of an answer.  "K-Kag-K-Kana."

Inu Yasha's ears perked when he heard her voice—he was sure she had started to say 'Kagome', but when she did not, he had not much cared to listen.  "What did you say?"

"Kana," Kagome answered with confidence.

Inu Yasha flattened his ears against his skull in annoyance as he narrowed his eyes and took a long look at the hanyou woman in front of himself.  Something about her seemed terribly familiar, but he had never before seen anyone with her exact features—silver-blue hair, fiery amber eyes that seemed to burn with defiance, a pair of magenta stripes, one per cheek—perhaps that was it… "Sesshoumaru, why is it that you are traveling with this woman?  I thought you despised all hanyou."

Sesshoumaru felt anger rise within himself from his brother's insolent words, though he did not show it. He began to speak, but when he heard Kagome's voice, he stopped and allowed her to answer.

"Sesshoumaru-dono saved my life.  As a way to show my gratitude, I have pledged service to him until either I pass on, or until he grants me freedom."

Inu Yasha stared blankly at the hanyou woman, as though he was sure that she had been stricken dumb.  He hesitated, then turned away, readying himself to leave.  "Whatever… I need to go then."

Kagome motioned for Sesshoumaru to leave as she reached out and placed her hand on Inu Yasha's shoulder.  "Good luck on finding the jewel shards, Inu Yasha.  I'll see you again when we go to destroy Naraku.  Goodbye, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha spun around, now realizing the hanyou's identity. She was, however, leaving as quickly as she could. "Kagome! Please… heh… please be careful."

The woman stopped, somewhere in the shadows of the forest, caught by his words.  "I'm not Kagome.  For now, call me Kana."

Inu Yasha smiled, now understanding.  "Well then, see you later, Kana. Tell Higurashi that whenever she comes back that I'll still be waiting for her!"

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

A.N. Well, prom's over now. *Thank God for that* Now the only thing I have left to worry about is that my favorite band –V Shape Mind – is breaking up.  Yep, half of my screen-names as 'V Shape Otaku' are now pretty well in vain. T_T I suppose that I have some sort of curse or something… (No, I'm not kidding, I'm fairly sure I'm cursed.)

Anyhow, it could be a while between updates from here on out—once school is out, I'm gonna have to drive over to the library to update. (Sometimes I think the librarians want to beat me up or something... they're cheerfully scary…)

~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ Moments Later ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~ ~

Sunnysweetie: Look, Jess, a new chapter on my fic!

V Shape Otaku: KYAA! Grammar errors, spelling errors, and slowly dying plots! *_*

Well, folks, I've got a friend now in the Harry Potter fan fic area and I need to go beta for her before she gives readers a bad grammar scare.  Give me a few days and I'll tell you if it's going well.


	16. Should Have Been Quiet

Chapter 16: Should Have Been Quiet

Inu Yasha felt his eyes burn with tears, but these tears were those of happiness. He resisted his urge to run after Kagome and turned away, heading back to the camp where he had left Sango and Miroku. Finally, his smile broke across his face, as though it would never leave his lips. Out of delight, he leapt into the air and began performing a set of handsprings and jumps in order to release all of the energy that had flooded into him after he had found Kagome.

When he eventually stopped, he saw Miroku standing a mere few inches in front of him, arms crossed and a stern expression upon his face. "And just what are you so overjoyed about?"

Though it had not seemed as though it would have been possible, Inu Yasha's smile widened even more as he drew Miroku closer to whisper into his ear. "_I found her! She's okay!_"

Miroku's face registered in shock as he moved to sit down on the ground. "Is she going to continue journeying with us?"

Inu Yasha sighed as he slowly shook his head. "She's staying with someone else for now. I trust that person to protect her… We'll see her again, though… in the final battle."

"You mean against Naraku?"

Inu Yasha nodded as he stretched his arms over his head. "Don't worry about trying to see her, though. You wouldn't recognize her—hell, I wouldn't have known who she was if she hadn't said something that a complete stranger wouldn't know."

Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So she's hiding so that Naraku thinks that she's dead? Who with?"

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell who she's with… but yes, I believe that's why she's staying with that person."

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - =

Sesshoumaru's eyes flared with anger as he saw Kagome emerging from the depths of the forest. "What do you think you were doing? You cold have ruined everything that we've been doing this for! Are you really that stupid?"

The smile on Kagome's face broke as she began to speak. "Sesshoumaru… I had to tell him something… he looked so—"

"No. The point is that no one knows that you are alive, understand? If Naraku discovers your true identity, then all of this will have been in vain. All the careful planning, teaching you to shoot that arrow better, teaching you to fight better—all of it will be for nothing! Stupid human woman, can you even fathom what you may have done?"

Kagome reached out to slap Sesshoumaru for having insulted her so, but he caught her hand before it got anywhere near his face. His eyes flared with anger as he pulled her closer to himself and forced her to look into his eyes. "Now you listen woman. You may not like this particular arrangement, but do remember that I revived you and gave another chance at life, and I won't hesitate to undo what I have done."

[He's willing to kill me? I… I don't understand… he had seemed so much kinder…] Kagome's jaw dropped in horror as she wriggled out of Sesshoumaru's grasp, tears gathering in her eyes. "Y-You monster!"

"Call me whatever you like—it isn't as if I haven't hear those type of words before." Sesshoumaru shot an angry look at Kagome and then turned away from her frightened expression, walking back to where he had left Rin and Jaken. [Who am I kidding? I could do that to no woman… and now I'm sure that this woman is just as afraid of me as everyone else… That time that I had taken to make sure that she wouldn't fear me so that I would be able to work with her and have her trust… all of it destroyed in a moment of anger… I should have kept quiet. I shouldn't have insulted her, I should have just allowed her to do as she pleased… Now I'm sure that she hates me…]

Kagome shook her head wildly, causing tears to fly out of her eyes as she thought of what Sesshoumaru had told her. [I trusted him, but I've also known that he was not without homicidal tendencies… He must really despise me to have said that… I thought that he didn't mind me, maybe was even willing to tolerate that I was human, now hiding in a hanyou form… I thought that we could at least get along while preparing to fight Naraku…]

A woman stood on a hill, staring over a grassy plain below, fierce determination burning in her navy blue eyes. The sleeves of her lavender kimono with forget-me-not flowers embroidered on the shoulders flapped in the wind. She ran a clawed hand through her waist-length silvery-blue hair as a contemptuous smile spread over her face. [After all of this time, I'm finally ready. I'm ready to avenge that which has been taken away from me. I am now powerful enough to destroy that man that killed my mother…]


	17. Vengeance

Chapter 17: Vengeance

3 weeks later

Kagome sighed as she watched the gradually darkening horizon for Sesshoumaru's return. She had somehow managed to fix the trust that had been broken a few weeks prior, and in a record three days. She realized that Sesshoumaru had said those harsh words in a moment of anger and had not actually meant what he said. She had not seen Inu Yasha since that day either, but she knew that it was better off that they didn't see one another… At least, not until after Naraku had been slain.

Her nose twitched as the wind shifted slightly. She caught a distant scent of hanyou blood, but she wasn't sure that it was Inu Yasha. She felt somewhat hesitant about doing anything in this particular area, seeing as they had wandered to the northernmost border of Sesshoumaru's territory. Finally, she gave a quick glance to Rin, who was sleeping next to Aun (the two-headed dragon) and Jaken. She gritted her teeth as she lifted her quiver of arrows and threw them over her shoulder, then picked up her bow, doing much the same with it.

Kagome bounded over the long plain and into a forest, wherefrom the scent had come. She moved cautiously through the shadows of the trees. As she heard voices, she drew an arrow and knocked it in her bow. [I've trained well enough over the past several weeks… this bow is like an extension of my arm… My aim… my aim is deadly within three hundred yards…]

Kagome gasped when she finally noticed Sesshoumaru's scent—so close to the hanyou scent that she had come here for. She pushed through the bushes in front of herself as she heard a metallic clang reverberate through the area. She narrowed her eyes as she saw Sesshoumaru fending off a hanyou woman.

Kagome was surprised, though, when she saw that the woman had only a small cut on her arm and that Sesshoumaru was gradually seeming more and more fatigued from the fight. The woman rushed at Sesshoumaru with a short, half-length sword in each hand, her ferocity enough to make Kagome flinch just by watching. Kagome drew back on the string of her bow, raising it to aim at the hanyou woman who was attacking Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama, who is this woman?"

The woman allowed a feral growl to rise from her throat as she pushed Sesshoumaru back once more, forcing to defend himself rather than be able to attack. "I am Sayaka. This bastard killed my mother many years ago, so now I am making him pay for his crime."

Kagome moved her arrow downward as she averted her heated gaze towards Sesshoumaru. "Sesshou-kun, did you do that?"

Sesshoumaru growled as he pushed the woman back and caused her to lose grip from one of her swords. "I don't even know what this woman is talking about! She says that I have killed her mother and that I deserve… (swords clang)… to die for my sins, but I know not the name of this woman that I have supposedly killed!"

Sayaka growled in rage as she flattened her hanyou ears against her skull in sheer rage. "Bastard! You were supposed to love her—you left her and then you killed her! Aki! Aki, does the name ring a bell? You were the one to murder my mother!"

Sesshoumaru's concentration broke when he heard the name 'Aki'. He stepped back in disbelief, knowing that the girl had been misinformed about her mother's fate. Before he was able to ready himself for such, Sayaka thrust her blade through his armor and into his abdomen.

In anger for the injury brought to her friend, Kagome brought her bow back level and took aim. She released her arrow with blinding accuracy and then hurried to Sesshoumaru's side.

Sayaka stared in disbelief at the broken sword in her hands and then to the woman who had shot the arrow to break the sword.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, daijoubu ka? Sesshou-kun?" Kagome was quick to pull off the broken armor and pull down his blood-stained kimono. Kagome growled as she heard Sayaka moving to retrieve her second sword. "He didn't kill your mother, Sayaka. Sesshoumaru-sama could never kill a woman, no matter how angry he was, he could never do such a thing… Your mother was killed by an assassin who was supposed to kill Sesshoumaru."

(Daijoubu ka? = basically means 'are you okay?')

Kagome sighed as she tore a large piece of Sesshoumaru's kimono off and began wrapping it over his injury. "Sesshoumaru-sama… hey, are you alright?"

Sesshoumaru nodded weakly as he reached for his sword, but found that it was too far for him to reach. "I'll survive…"

Kagome smiled in relief as she moved her hand over his arm and then leaned to reach his sword. She lifted it from its place in the dusty forest floor and moved it closer to Sesshoumaru. "What did you need this for? You can't fight right now…"

Kagome's ears flattened against her skill as she heard Sayaka charging at her. Kagome turned and held the sword in a defensive position so that Sayaka's attack would not find its true target. Kagome stood, a scowl settling over her features as she prepared to fight the other hanyou woman. "I told you, he didn't do it!"

"Like hell he didn't!" Sayaka spat as she charged Kagome. Kagome was slow to react, but able to adjust to Toukijin's weight as she began to unleash her own attacks. She swung the great sword into the air, though somewhat wildly, and Toukijin met Sayaka's blade.

Sayaka chuckled as she leapt backwards and stared at Kagome, still flailing the Toukijin through the air as though it were a magical wand. "You've never handled his sword before have you? Feh… You aren't skilled enough to fight me with that."

Kagome scowled as she dropped the Toukijin and nodded. "You're right," she said as she lifted her bow from the ground and knocked an arrow, "I'm not skilled enough to fight with a sword."

Kagome drew back the string of the bow as she aimed carefully at Sayaka's sword. She narrowed her eyes, re-examining her aim and target and then released the bow-string. Once more, Kagome's arrow struck metal and broke the blade in Sayaka's hand. Before Sayaka was able to defend herself, Kagome rushed at her and thrust her fist into her stomach, causing Sayaka to lose consciousness.

Sesshoumaru groaned as he tried to sit upright. "I thought for a moment you were going to kill that girl… Why didn't you?"

Kagome sighed as she threw her bow over her shoulder and picked Sesshoumaru's sword up for him. "She didn't know that she had come for the wrong reason. She thought that you killed Aki."

For a split second, Kagome could see Sesshoumaru's eyes glaze over in pain, and she wasn't sure if that was because of his injury or because he had been accused of killing the woman that he had once loved. Sesshoumaru was barely able to maintain his balance in a sitting position as he reached out for Toukijin and sheathed it. He winced as he tried to sit all the way up, but noticed Kagome's hand resting upon his shoulder. "Come on, I'll get you back to our camp…"

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly as he glanced at the hanyou woman lying unconscious on the forest floor. "What about her? Are we going to leave her there or take her with us?"

Kagome shrugged as she picked Sesshoumaru up and began carrying him on her back. "I'll figure it out in a while. Right now we need to get you somewhere that I can make sure you aren't bleeding. Currently, the only place I can really do that is next to our fire."

Sesshoumaru nodded, glad that Kagome was so willing to help, even though ordinarily he would absolutely deny needing assistance. [Everything seems so different, though… I've actually gotten used to Kagome's quirks and her need to care for everyone… I suppose… I'm glad for it too.]

"Kana-chan… bring her with us. I want to speak with her."

- = - = - = - = - = - =- = - = - = - = - = - =- = - = - = - = - = - =- = - = - = - = - = - =- = - = - = - = - = - =- = - = - = - = - =

A.N. Whew… two whole chapters in one weekend… And I wasn't even at the computer the whole time. Also, for those of you who had been wondering about what I was talking about with the Author's Note at the end of chapter 14, with me having relationship problems, those have all been solved, resulting in the fact that I never want to see the person that caused the problems ever again—which, if I may say so myself, is uncharacteristic of me. Please, don't worry about anything, because right now I don't want to even think about it. Don't worry, 'cause I'm doing terrific!

Oh, for those of you who didn't quite understand when I said this before—No more asking for Sess/Kag or Inu/Kag pairings! I've already figured out what I'm going to do. Trust me, you'll be guessing until the end…


	18. Scars

****

Chapter 18: Scars

Kagome smiled as she began heading towards the campsite that she had set up a few days prior. [He really does seem to have changed somewhat for the better… Before, he would have just left her lying there, defenseless. I'm glad that he's changing his ways…]

Sesshoumaru leaned forward so that his face was next to Kagome's. "Were you going to get her now, or wait for wild animals to savage her?"

Kagome giggled, knowing that Sesshoumaru was merely teasing her, but she also knew that he expected an answer. "I'm going to take you back to the camp and then I'm going to go back for her."

Sesshoumaru nodded, pleased with her answer. Whether or not he would openly admit it, he had become fond of having Kagome as a friend. She seemed as though she was truly what he had been needing in his life, whether as only a friend or as a permanent companion. Sesshoumaru often found himself contemplating asking her of her opinion on the possibility, but every time he did, he managed to recall her meeting with Inu Yasha and knew that he could not. He knew that just being away from her friends bothered her every day, even though she did not say so any more. The mere thought of trying to tear apart the relationship that she had with Inu Yasha was something that Sesshoumaru had decided that he could not do.

Kagome sighed as she saw the bright light from the campfire ahead, glad that she was nearly there. She was not too surprised when she heard Aun stand up and come towards her as soon as he caught scent of his master's blood. Kagome continued on the final few feet to the campfire and set Sesshoumaru on the ground. She smiled at him as she turned back towards where she had left Sayaka.

"I'll be right back," she said as she mounted onto Aun's back and directed the dragon to begin flying away from the camp.

It had only taken a swift few moments later to return to where the hanyou woman had been left, unconscious. Kagome dismounted the dragon and approached the still form of the woman who had previously attacked Sesshoumaru. Kagome sighed as she remembered the angry look in the woman's eyes when Kagome stood against her in defense of Sesshoumaru. [This woman… she must have had a lot of hatred for Sesshoumaru to have done what she did… I just can't believe that she actually injured him like she did… She's strong, I know, but I don't think it was strength that injured Sesshoumaru…]

Kagome knelt down, picked the hanyou woman up, and placed her over Aun's back. Seeing that Sayaka had been secured, Kagome carefully mounted the two-headed dragon and urged him to return to their camping area for the night.

Several hours later

Kagome sighed as she pulled Sesshoumaru's kimono down for the second time that night. He had not said anything the first time she had to dress his wound, but his body language was more than enough to tell her that he disliked having to have help. She was fairly sure that he at least appreciated the help, but she also knew that it was a blow to his pride that he had been injured by another hanyou. During the time that Kagome was cleaning the wound, he frequently glared at the remainder of his left arm and then down at the gash in his abdomen, both painful reminders of failure to overcome a lesser foe.

But for some reason, this woman, this Sayaka—she was different from Inu Yasha. When he had fought his brother, it had been Sesshoumaru that instigated the battle. However, this time, the woman attacked _him_. He had not been doing anything that would have bothered her, so he was confused when she came from nearly nowhere and began attacking. The ferocity in her eyes, he admitted, did seem familiar, but never would he have guessed that she was Aki's hanyou daughter. In a way, he was relieved to know that the child had lived, but he had long since figured her as dead.

Shortly after Aki's passing, Sesshoumaru searched the entirety of his territory and some of the surrounding borders in search of the girl. He had felt somewhat guilty about what had happened to his betrothed, even though it hadn't really been his fault. He felt that in order to atone for Aki's death, he should at least care for her daughter, even though the child was not his own. [But here she is… she had come to kill me… someone had told her that I had killed Aki… The thought of ever hurting a woman… I would never be able to do so. No matter how angry I am, I could never bring harm to any woman.]

Sayaka shifted uneasily as she began to wake from her forced slumber. She could smell Sesshoumaru's blood, but she knew that he was not dead. Her mission seemed in vain. She had wanted to bring justice for her mother's passing, but now was not the time. She could not carry this out now—she was unarmed and outnumbered. She hesitated as she sat upright and then took in all of the scents around her as her eyes focused from their sleepy haze. She was rather surprised by the scents that were all so close, not only were Sesshoumaru and the other hanyou's scents there, but also the smell of a human girl!

Kagome tensed as she heard Sayaka awaken, but turned to look at the other hanyou with a smile on her face. "Sayaka, we don't want to hurt you… Sesshoumaru-sama just want to speak with you about something…" Kagome maintained her innocent smile as she turned to Sesshoumaru, but the look in her eyes reflected her determination to make everything work out peacefully. "… isn't that right, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru nodded as he felt Kagome tighten the bandage as she tied it around his abdomen. His eyes softened slightly as his gaze shifted to Sayaka's fierce navy orbs. "Sayaka… who told you that I… that I killed your mother?"

Sayaka growled as she looked at Sesshoumaru, acting so innocently. "I don't know who you think you are, but you cannot lie to me. My father told me all about it…"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Was your father there? Did he actually see her death?"

Sayaka hesitated and then shook her head. "Otou-san never said that he was there…"

Sesshoumaru nodded as he turned his gaze to the stars above, though he seemed to be in a daze. "Then apparently he missed the fact that she was killed by a human's arrow. I held her in my arms as she took her last breath…"

Sayaka gasped as she looked at Sesshoumaru's face, saw the pained flicker in his eyes and what may have been a tear fighting to escape from his eye. She leaned back and crossed her arms. "Don't think this changes anything… All my life I have known my mother's killer… don't think that just because you can get all sad looking and tell me that she was killed by a human and that she died in your arms that I'll believe you."

Kagome stood, arms crossed, an angered expression on her face. "Just how bull-headed can you be?! He just told you that he wasn't the one to kill your mother! He has no reason to lie to you and I have no reason to lie, either!"

Sayaka scoffed as she also stood, her eyes flared with defiance. "Listen, you, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I can see that you only speak in his defense because such is your duty. However, it is my duty to avenge my mother's murder."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I have already done that. The man who killed her—he died before she did. She saw that she had been avenged before she passed."

Sayaka narrowed her eyes in disbelief. A low growl rose from her throat as she spat, "You only say these words as pleas for your life…"

Before either Sesshoumaru or Kagome were able to properly refute Sayaka's words, she turned and ran away. Sesshoumaru stood to follow after her, but he stopped as he felt Kagome's hand on his shoulder. Kagome sighed as she stepped nearer to Sesshoumaru. "That poor girl… she's lived her whole life thinking that you killed her mother… She won't believe us too easily. When you're told something for so long and someone contradicts that which you have been told, you won't take it too well… Something tells me that this isn't the last we've seen of Sayaka."

Sayaka growled to herself as she leapt from tree branch to tree branch, her only light was the very dim moonlight that managed to peek through the dense leaves of the higher branches. [All this time… I've spent so much time training for an encounter with that bastard, yet he wasn't who I thought he would be… He couldn't have been a human-hating, hanyou-despising, cold-blooded killer… he travels with a hanyou woman and a human girl… but father told me… Father told me that he would ruthlessly murder humans and hanyou alike. Father said that the taiyokai killed mother because she had slept with a human man and bore a hanyou child… No one can change that much… It doesn't make any sense… Before that hanyou woman arrived, he had many openings to kill me… and after the hanyou woman made me unconscious, he could have easily killed me then, too…]

Sayaka stopped and shook her head as she glared back at the forest behind her. [No… This is all just a trick… They were just mocking me… He is a master of trickery… father told me that, too.]

Sayaka sighed as she settled down on a large branch of the tree and leaned against the trunk. [Though… it isn't as though father was trusted by all of the rest of the village… He hid me as though it was a shame to raise me… perhaps father was the one to lie… It isn't as though I can ask him… he passed on over fifty years ago.]

Sayaka's face became troubled as she positioned herself to sleep. [All of these years have left so many scars on my heart… I cannot tell who to believe anymore…]

A.N. Well, high school exams are looming, and though, unlike Kagome's exams, they don't determine which school I attend, they do determine whether or not I get credit for the courses I have taken this semester. I can't guarantee an update for a while, so don't get too worried if it doesn't come for more than a week.

However… I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review, even the short ones are great sometimes. Whether or not you all realize it, sometimes those reviews are inspiration for a new chapter and sometimes suggestions become plot elements… (It rarely happens, but I think it will this time. ) So, for all you readers out there, please, review!

(Hint, hint, readers from 'The Killing Perfection'… I know you're out there…)

Ja ne,

Ryoko Yuy


	19. Puzzled

****

Chapter 19: Puzzled

Sayaka yawned as the warmth of the morning sun pried her heavy eyelids open and pulled her out of the dream world, back into reality. She slid out of the tree and landed cat-like onto the ground below. This morning felt somewhat different, though, and how it felt different, Sayaka was not sure of. She knew why it was different—because she had met Sesshoumaru the previous night and everything she heard and saw was a contradiction of what she 'knew' about the taiyokai.

Sayaka sighed as she moved her bare feet through the dew-covered grass, walking towards a nearby stream. Her thoughts were clouded with the words of Sesshoumaru and the hanyou woman that he had been traveling with. The more she thought of the matter, the more she pondered whether her father had intentionally set her against the taiyokai for his own personal reasons.

She had loved her father as much as any daughter should—she always did as she was told, she worked more than her share in order to insure that they were never hungry, she even watched over their village to insure that they were never attacked. However, in spite of all of the good she did for her father, she often found herself being put off, ignored, and sent away when guests were present. Very rarely did the villagers see her in the light of day. They did not seem to be afraid of her, in fact, they were rather appreciative of their 'village watchdog'.

But, oftentimes, when the villagers visited her home to express their gratitude, her father either sent them away or did not tell her of their hospitality. He would also tell her frightening stories of the taiyokai of the West—how he destroyed entire villages, took children from their homes so that he could hear their agonized screams as he tortured them. He told her tales of how her mother once was deceived into loving the wretched monster and that as soon as her mother gave birth to Sayaka, the taiyokai was informed and sent assassins to kill her.

Yet, the image she had of Sesshoumaru and who he actually seemed to be were such opposites that Sayaka was left wondering who exactly was lying. With all of her heart, she wanted to believe that her father would never lie or use her, but her intuition told her that Sesshoumaru wasn't who her father told her about. He did not seem like a monster at all. He was traveling with a hanyou woman and a human girl! How could any cold-blooded blood-thirsty killer travel with such a group?

No matter how she tried to rearrange them, the pieces of the puzzle did not seem to fit. Everything seemed to contradict itself. Sayaka became rather tempted to search for and speak with Sesshoumaru once more.

Inu Yasha yawned as he stood from the campfire that he and Miroku had built the previous night. [Three weeks and no sign of the jewel shards… I wish Kagome was with us… if for no other reason, we would at least progressing with our search. Not to mention that I wouldn't feel so empty all of the time…]

Miroku smiled as he slowly sat up from where he had slept that night. Even though the traveling friends were short by two people, they all still managed to get along with one another and, what's more, he and Sango were growing steadily closer. He was glad that she seemed to feel the same about him and he felt about her, even though she wanted to keep the pace of the relationship slow enough that he still was not about to lose his virginity for some time.

Miroku also noted that, in spite of the lonely feeling that the three felt in Kagome's absence, everyone seemed to be somewhat better off. Sango did not seem to dwell on her misfortunes involving her younger brother nearly as much and Inu Yasha did not seem to act nearly as moody as he usually would. He shrugged the thought off, though, as he found himself in sudden need of a drink. He waved at Inu Yasha, indicating where he was going, and then proceeded to walk towards a stream that was shortly away from their camp.

Miroku slowed down, though, when he saw a young woman standing on the opposite side of the stream, seemingly deep in thought. He took a long look at her, considering her attractiveness and whether she appeared to be threatening. Seeing as she was not only a very lovely young woman, but also unarmed and appearing harmless, Miroku continued to the edge of the stream. "A very lovely morning, don't you think so?"

The woman shrugged as she took a quick glance at the monk opposite herself. "What do you want?"

Miroku chuckled lightly as he carefully stepped over a few stones that jutted out of the stream and crossed the shallow, yet wide, stream. "Only to add that you are even more lovely than this morning is, my lady. Tell me, do you have a name that matches your beauty?"

The woman sighed as she looked down to her reflection, brown hair slightly framing her face, her dark blue eyes flickered with sadness, and her lavender kimono slightly dirty. [How could I forget _this_ morning? Perhaps this is another reason everything seems odd…] She cleared her throat and returned Miroku's smile. "My name is Sayaka. And you, houshi, do you have a name?"

Miroku beamed as he answered, "My name is Miroku… Tell me, Sayaka, are you lost in these woods?"

Sayaka sighed as she glanced down at her hands—what were normally her sharp, lengthened claws now appeared as mere, human fingernails. "I'm not lost, I'm merely journeying alone… I wouldn't much mind company, though, at least, not until sunset…"

"What happens sunset?"

[This is something that has happened every month since I was a child… I have no reason to act this way…] Sayaka forced herself to blush and smile. "It's a secret, houshi…"

Miroku grinned slyly as he led Sayaka across the stream and towards the camp. "A secret, ne? What kind of secret?"

Sayaka repressed an animalistic growl as she replied flatly, "The kind I don't tell absolute strangers."

Miroku nodded, as though he actually understood. "If you would like, you may stay in the presence of myself and my companions for the day."

Sayaka looked towards the sun as it slowly began its cycle for the day, gradually climbing into the top of the sky. "Of course, houshi-sama."

Miroku smiled as he pushed through the bushes and tree branches that were in their way and finally reached the place where Inu Yasha stood waiting. "Sayaka-sama, this is my friend Inu Yasha, and over there sleeping is my… ahem… girlfriend, Sango."

Sayaka stared at Inu Yasha in spite of herself. He was a hanyou, yes, but his features seemed familiar… "An interesting lot of you people are wandering together, ne, houshi-sama?"

Miroku nodded with a thin smile on his face as he glanced over to Sango's sleeping form. [I should only hope that Sango does not become cross with me for this…]

Inu Yasha shot an annoyed glare towards Miroku as he examined the woman shortly behind him. "Sayaka, huh? Perhaps I may seem rude asking this, but is there any particular reason that you are staring at me?"

Sayaka blushed as shook her head as she stepped nearer to Inu Yasha. "No… You are a hanyou, are you not?"

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes as he sarcastically replied, "No, I was just born funny-looking."

Sayaka nodded and bowed her head apologetically. "A dog, correct?"

"What's it to you?"

Sayaka hesitated, looking deep into his amber, nearly golden eyes, and took a quick glance as his lengthy, silver hair. "You… you aren't related to the taiyokai, Sesshoumaru, are you?"

Inu Yasha scoffed, but was careful not to act too disgusted, seeing as he felt that he owed Sesshoumaru a debt for caring for Kagome. "He is my half-brother, but I do not quite view him as family."

Sayaka nodded slowly, realizing that she would be able to ask of Inu Yasha's opinion of Sesshoumaru's honesty.

Inu Yasha eyed Sayaka warily as he reconsidered her question. "How do you know of Sesshoumaru?"

Sayaka's eyes flickered with something indefinable momentarily as she nonchalantly shrugged. "He's the taiyokai of the West, is there any reason one has to be special to know of the local nobles?"

"I suppose not…" Inu Yasha continued staring at Sayaka, and though she did seem rather attractive, something about her did not quite seem right… [She doesn't seem like most humans… any regular human would have assumed that I was a full-yokai and never would have been able to tell if I was dog, cat, bull, whatever… However… she seems to have an unusual interest or knowledge of Sesshoumaru, even though she doesn't seem to want to tell me…]

A.N. Well, sort of a long in-between-er chapter, but don't worry, I might just get a few more in before school's out! As usual, R & R, critical comments are always helpful!

(Thanks to the person who pointed out a flawed sentence in the last chapter, I hadn't realized that I had been so vague in that particular paragraph. However, I can only hope that most people were able to figure it out on their own…)

One more thing, once school's out, I'll be, as I've said a bazillion times prior, slow between updates. Sarcastically thanks gasoline companies for high prices (Yeah, who else has to drive and deal with $2 a gallon of gas?) Not only because of that…. But I've also decided to buy my own copy of the classic novel… Dracula! I've recently re-watched the Hellsing anime and have been reading Hellsing fanfics, so I've had a sudden interest in vampires… (imagine that…) I do know though, that this interest may end in a fan fic by the end of summer, so lets all cross our fingers and hope for an idea! (And please, dear God, let me have something that isn't about Kagome and Sesshoumaru becoming vampires—there are so many of those out there that tend to be poorly and hastily written…)

Ja ne,

Ryoko Yuy


	20. Magnetism

****

Chapter 20: Magnetism

Sango groaned as she heard the first sounds of the morning around her. She rubbed her tired eyes awake as she sat up and took in the scenery around herself. She scowled as she saw Miroku leaning against a tree several feet away from her, talking—flirting—with some other girl. [Back to his old self, I suppose… I figured it was too good to be true. Heh, can't stop a bird from singing…]

Sango stretched as she stood and approached Miroku and the _other_ woman. Her eyes flickered in contempt as her gaze met Miroku. "Ohayo, houshi-sama…"

Miroku nearly jumped as he heard Sango's voice. He stepped back and held his hands in the air, as though to show his innocence in the situation. He was relieved to see that, instead of hitting him with all she had, Sango merely stepped closer to him and snaked her arm around his, interlocking the fingers of her right hand with those of his left hand. "Sango-chan, this is Sayaka… I found her wandering in the forest this morning, alone."

Sango smiled as her eyes bore deep into Miroku's gaze, as though trying to make sure that he did not 'try' anything with Sayaka. Seeing no true fear in his eyes, Sango smiled and pulled herself closer to him. "I am surprised at you, Miroku. For once you have chosen to take care of a woman without having false intentions… or am I assuming too much?"

Miroku shook his head as he settled himself closer to Sango's lithe form. "She was lost and alone…"

"As was I once…" purred Sango as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Sayaka stared at the two for a moment as they began to make obvious their relationship. (No, it's not what you're thinking, they're not doing **_that_**!) She turned and shifted her gaze towards the hanyou man sitting in a tree, staring out into the empty plain. "Inu Yasha, may I speak with you privately?"

Inu Yasha turned slowly and looked down at Sayaka in mild annoyance. "I suppose so… what do you want?"

Sayaka smiled as Inu Yasha dropped out of the tree and followed her into the forest. "I know that I already asked you about Sesshoumaru a little already, but I need to know something about him."

Inu Yasha shrugged as he began to pop his knuckles, one-by-one. "I don't know everything about the guy, but I can try to help you out…"

Sayaka sighed as the questions that she had previously held in began to flow from her lips. "Would he ever kill a woman? Would he lie? How much does he hate hanyou? Is he really—?"

"Whoa, slow down…" Inu Yasha sighed as he began to explain his knowledge on the questions asked. "He would never kill a woman without due cause. By 'due cause', I mean that there would have to be no other options. Even though I may not always agree with him, to put it lightly, I do know that he is a man that prides himself within his honor, and would not lie. And as for the last question, I'm not sure exactly how much he hates hanyou. I know that right now he is traveling with a hanyou woman, but then again, he doesn't like me because I'm a hanyou… why are you concerned about his likes and dislikes regarding hanyou, anyway?"

Sayaka began to answer with 'Isn't it obvious?', but realized that she was still in her human form and it was nearly impossible to detect her mixed blood while she was in her human form. Her eyes downcast, she began to explain a little of her own story to Inu Yasha. "Many, many years ago, there was a woman who had been betrothed to Sesshoumaru, but when he had to leave for other business, she fell in love with a human man. She had a hanyou daughter by this human man, and when Sesshoumaru returned to find that his fiancé had a hanyou daughter, he was, needless to say, infuriated.

"Shortly thereafter, Sesshoumaru's fiancé was found dead, with no explanation of her death to the human man she loved nor to her young hanyou daughter. For many, many years, the human father told the hanyou girl that her mother had been ruthlessly murdered by Sesshoumaru. She trained over many years in order to defeat Sesshoumaru and to avenge her mother, but when she finally found him, he did not seem to be who she thought she would be… The hanyou girl is a very close friend of mine, so I worry about her and her story… what do you think?"

Inu Yasha sighed as he took a long look at Sayaka. "Your friend is likely to have been misled. Sesshoumaru would not change his ways so easily or quickly that a true description would have varied much from who he actually is. Chances are, your friend's father just believed that Sesshoumaru killed his own fiancé because that was the easiest thing for your friend's father to believe. People do that a lot. They don't do it to lie or to hurt anyone, but to make themselves feel better about how things happen."

Sayaka nodded slowly, seeing that Inu Yasha's theory seemed to be logical enough for her purposes. [Well, I suppose that makes more sense than anything else…]

Inu Yasha cocked his head sideways as he watched Sayaka, deep in thought. "For someone merely concerned for a friend, you seem very deep in thought… Are you sure that this is a friend that you are asking about?"

Sayaka's eyes widened as she looked up at Inu Yasha and then up to the sun, straight up in the sky, high noon. "I said I was asking for a friend, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha shrugged casually as he caught her gaze once more. "Yeah, well, I'm always on high alert when I'm in my human form, too."

Kagome stretched as she followed shortly behind Sesshoumaru, watching Rin dash through the field, occasionally returning with a bouquet of wildflowers and weeds. She noted, though, that Sesshoumaru seemed especially quiet today. She had not said anything just yet, because she knew that he, like anyone else, needed solitude every so often.

Sesshoumaru let out a long, deep sigh. He took a quick look back at Kagome and then played it off as though he had been watching Rin. He had been rather busy thinking, and that wasn't all solely about Sayaka, either. However, Sayaka's words to Kagome did have much to do with his reflections. 'You only speak in his defense because such is your duty!' The words did strike Sesshoumaru as a possible truth, but one he was not sure whether or not he wanted to believe that explanation.

"What's the matter, Sesshou-kun?" Kagome smiled brightly as she stood next to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru paused, the deep conflict within his heart was nearly visible in his eyes. "Kana, why did you not hesitate to come to my defense when Sayaka was attacking me, both physically and verbally?"

Kagome sighed, glad to know that nothing more complicated had been the source of his silence. "Sesshoumaru, I would do the same for any of my other friends, there is no reason for you to be excluded. Why do you ask?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head slowly, a thin smile overcame his lips. "I was only hoping that you would not say that you felt it was your duty to do so…"

Kagome stifled a giggle as she continued walking, now a few feet in front of Sesshoumaru. She absent-mindedly brushed her hair out of her face, throwing her silver locks upwards to the mercy of the wind.

Sesshoumaru watched her quietly, considering the future that lay ahead of them. [No matter how attractive I find this form to be, I know that she will return to her human form… I know, she is rather striking as a human, but, human or hanyou, neither are a specie that I intend to fall for. Given, her personality is more than enough to peak my… interest, but I vowed long ago that I will only love a yokai woman. That isn't to say that I love her, but I continually find myself watching and wondering more about her… Perhaps this is normal for people that travel together… after all, it was not very long before I had to ask Rin what became of her family… but, for some reason, this feels… very different.]

Sayaka stretched lazily as she watched Sango, Miroku and Inu Yasha gather and pack their possessions so that they would be able to move on from their campsite. Though some of the items seemed rather peculiar to Sayaka, she dared not to comment on such.

It had only been an hour previously, that Miroku explained the backgrounds of himself and the other two. Sango was the last remaining taijiya from her village and she found Kirara, her neko yokai, Miroku and Inu Yasha to be her only remaining companions. Sayaka knew from… experience that taijiya were known to travel with odd equipment.

Miroku's own story was rather basic, but in contrast was the remaining member of the group, Inu Yasha. His past was full of many complexities, some of which Sayaka knew Miroku kept from elaborating upon. However, among the most fascinating parts of his past was that he had been sealed to a tree for fifty years. Sayaka sighed as she considered what it would be like if the same had happened to her—she knew that she wouldn't be nearly as trusting as Inu Yasha was.

Inu Yasha casually gazed over towards Sayaka as he pushed the last of the futuristic tools that Kagome had left with him in the small bag that he now carried with him. He shuddered, though, when he felt an all-too-familiar evil aura. He flattened his ears against his skull, dropped the tote bag, and reached for his Tetsusaiga. "Naraku…"

Upon hearing Inu Yasha utter the accursed hanyou's name, Sango and Miroku also dropped what they were doing and assumed more defensive stances. Sango scowled as she tightened her grip on Hiraikotsu. "Inu Yasha, how close is he?"

Inu Yasha's lip curled upward in disgust and a low growl came from the depths of his throat. "About a mile…"

Sayaka paled as she watched the three prepare themselves for the quick-to-come battle. She slowly shifted her gaze to the position of the sun, now on the Western horizon, pulling itself down for the night. "Who's Naraku?"

Sango sighed as she gestured for Kirara to change in its larger and more fierce form. "Naraku is, in few words, our worst enemy."

"Are you going to fight him now?"

Inu Yasha nodded. [We can't possibly leave her here, alone with Naraku around… but then again, I'd hate to bring her along in battle.]

Miroku stepped forward, his staff in hand. "Sayaka, perhaps you should stay near us, lest an undesirable fate befall you."

Sayaka paused, took one last glance at the rapidly setting sun, and then nodded. [I'll do it… I'll go with them and even see what type of person this Naraku is… I've heard rumors about him, but they were so horrific, they could have been _only_ rumors.]

Inu Yasha nodded as he gestured to Sango and Miroku. "I'll carry her."

Sayaka hesitated as she approached Inu Yasha, whom was now kneeling so that she could be carried on his back. She finally drew in a deep breath and leaned onto his back, allowing him to pick her up and begin carrying her as he ran through the forest, shortly behind Sango and Miroku. "Inu Yasha, I need to tell you something."

"Now?"

"Yes…"

A.N. Well, school's out… exams are over… all stress is nearly over… I now (finally) have a (temporary) job—working on a horseradish farm! First day and my muscles are already shot…

Ja ne,

Ryoko Yuy / V Shape Otaku


	21. Confrontation

Chapter 21: Confrontation 

"So, what do you need to tell me—right now?" Inu Yasha inquired dryly as he continued through the forest.

Sayaka let out a long sigh as she gathered her courage. "Well, I might be able to help you in this fight… I'm…. well, I'm not really human."

"I figured that much.  I've never seen a human so interested in yokai and hanyou problems aside from my friends here."

"So you knew all along?"

Inu Yasha nodded as he leapt from the branch of an old oak. "I just didn't say anything because I knew that you wouldn't want to talk about it. It doesn't make any sense to force out of someone what they don't want known."

Sayaka allowed a thin smile to cross over her lips. "Thank you… Thank you for understanding."

Kagome sat in front of a campfire, in a blissful reverie.  She had finally been able to push her thoughts of her home, friends, and family from her mind.  For once, she felt truly free from all true worry.  She had not been bothered with studying for school, keeping up with a secondary life—now all she had to worry about was her day-to-day in the feudal era as a hanyou woman.  And that, though she would never have guessed, was much better than her former life. Though, she did know she would one day have to awaken from this peaceful dream and return to reality.

Sesshoumaru growled as he stood from his place next to the campfire that Kagome had set up for them for the night. "Naraku is near…"

Kagome blinked a few times, pulling herself from her trance.  Her eyes darted around, from the direction that Sesshoumaru was looking, to Sesshoumaru, and finally to Rin sleeping next to Aun.  She let out an exasperated sigh as she reached for her bow and arrows. "Are we going to fight him now?  Are we going to end all of this?"

Sesshoumaru dared not to look back at Kagome as he shrugged. "Jaken, watch Rin.  Kana, let's go."

Kagome nodded as she took one last, long look at Rin, sleeping peacefully. [Am I about to awaken from my own peaceful dreaming?]  Kagome shook her worried thoughts from her mind as she began sprinting, shortly behind Sesshoumaru.

Naraku snickered as he made his way quickly through the wilderness.  Since his last meeting with her, the hanyou woman that was traveling with Sesshoumaru continued to intrigue him.  He scoured the area to find out exactly who she was, but it had seemed that the only person who knew anything about her was, logically, Sesshoumaru.

It was Sesshoumaru's power that Naraku yearned for.  He knew that with that amount of raw jyaki that he could easily finish collecting the jewel shards and finally rid himself of his human heart; his human blood that intermingled with the yokai blood that coursed through his veins.  With the addition of Sesshoumaru's blood, he would finally be all-powerful.

True, though, was that Inu Yasha had nearly as much raw ability as Sesshoumaru, but taking in a hanyou would be a step backwards rather than forward.  Naraku condemned the thought of introducing any more human blood into his veins. 

It was the idea of finding a way to use Sesshoumaru's hanyou companion to bring Sesshoumaru's demise that excited Naraku. He could achieve yet another of his goals and get a jewel shard in the process!

The woman had too much spunk for Naraku's taste and reminded him somewhat of the human woman that had once accompanied Inu Yasha. Likewise, she would be disposed of as soon as possible.  He had no use for her other than to verify whether Sesshoumaru would risk his own life to save hers.  Naraku knew that the taiyokai would attempt to act as though he didn't care, but Naraku realized that, if Sesshoumaru would risk himself for a human child that he had no use for, he would likely come to the rescue of the hanyou woman.

A.N. Though I'm sure I've already defined this, the term jyaki refers to Sesshoumaru's 'demon energy'.

Sayaka gritted her teeth as she saw the last of the sunlight on the horizon. [It's about time…] "Inu Yasha, let me down for a second."

Inu Yasha nodded as he slowed his pace and came to an abrupt halt.  "It's time, isn't it?"

Sayaka smiled as she released Inu Yasha's back and took a few steps away.  Her chocolate tresses seemed to glow for a moment as they returned to her usual silver with a bluish hue.  Her ears were once again like Inu Yasha's and her claws soon returned to their normal length.  She grinned and even blushed slightly as she gestured for Inu Yasha to continue heading towards Naraku.  It was not as though she needed his lead to find him, the aura that the dreaded hanyou gave off nearly permeated the area.

Inu Yasha stared for a brief moment before he began sprinting towards Naraku once more.  Sayaka seemed to remind him of a woman he remembered from his childhood.  The memories were faint and brief, but they were the only memories that Inu Yasha had of his father's castle.  The woman was a yokai friend of his mother's, an inu yokai much like his father had been.  Long silvery-blue hair and beautiful amber eyes, a kind voice… was the only description Inu Yasha could ever remember.  He had never asked his mother while she was alive who the woman was, so he knew very little of her.

Inu Yasha scowled as he caught Naraku's hideous stench once more. [I've got other things to worry about than who that woman was and what relation she has to Sayaka… Right now I have to concentrate on destroying Naraku…]

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Naraku, coming towards herself and Sesshoumaru, his trademark evil smile over his lips.  She could not help but to feel that he was coming for her, especially not when he locked his gaze onto her.  She shuddered in fear momentarily, her voice as shaky as her knees. "Se-Sesshou-kun… do I… do I take it out?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated, considering the consequences, all of them, of the actions Kagome was asking to take.  "Not this time.  Not unless I tell you."

Kagome nodded weakly as she did her best to rid her heart of the fear that had washed over it.  She took in a deep breath as she held her bow in front of herself and withdrew an arrow from her quiver.  She hesitated, though, when she caught the scent of her old friends.  [They're coming too… I… I have to be careful not to waver.  I have to consider my every action before I take it.  But… if anything happens to anyone… I might just take the shard out anyway.]

Sayaka gasped as she stopped just shortly behind Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku.  The very power she felt resonating from Naraku was more than enough to make her quiver in fear, though she restrained herself from doing such.  She took a step forward, next to Sango and took a long look at the sword on Sango's belt.  "Do you use that often?"

Sango took a quick glance at the sword at her side—the one that her father had given her in her first battle.  She considered the sword as more of a mark of her abilities than an actual tool, using it only rarely.  She took a quick look at Sayaka, now a hanyou, but still unarmed.  "You know how to use it?"

Sayaka nodded.  "I'm an expert at the use of a sword."

Sango smiled as she withdrew the sword from its sheath.  "If possible, try to leave it one piece… it was a gift from my father."

"Don't worry…"

 Naraku stepped forward, towards the hanyou woman and Sesshoumaru, a cocky smile upon his face.  He leered at the hanyou woman, seeing her, for the first time, fully dressed.  "I see that you finally found some clothes to put upon this woman, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru scowled, but remained quiet as he tightened his grip on the hilt of his Toukijin. [Is she what he wants? Or his he merely toying with my mind in order to catch me off-guard?]

Kagome stepped nearer to Sesshoumaru as she felt Naraku's continued gaze.  [Something's wrong… I don't like the way this is going… maybe we should not have come…]

Naraku's smile widened as one of his arms extended, reaching for Kagome.  She dodged as Sesshoumaru withdrew his Toukijin from its sheath and severed the outstretched arm.  Naraku recalled his stump of an over-extended arm and smiled as he held it next to his face.  Within seconds the hand had regenerated and Naraku sneered at Sesshoumaru. "Something I'm sure that you regret that you are unable to do, Sesshoumaru-sama…"

Inu Yasha took in a deep breath as he concentrated his energy on his Tetsusaiga, causing a vortex of energy to become visible around the blade, which had now taken a reddish hue.  He stepped forward as he raised the blade in the air, shortly behind Naraku. [I can't let him hurt Kagome…]

Sayaka stared at Inu Yasha's sword in awe as the sword not only displayed a great jyaki, but also changed its coloration. [I've never seen a sword do that before… but I've heard stories about swords such as that…]

Inu Yasha looked forward to make sure that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were both out of the way of his attack.  When he had become sure that they were, he forcefully swung the sword through the air, sending out a barrier-breaking Kaze-no-Kizu attack. The destructive energy shot across the field and towards Naraku.  Just as it was nearly upon him, Naraku turned to see it.

All that was visible next was an explosion.  Smoke, flesh, blood, and dust whirled around the enemies of Naraku.

A.N. Ooh… two chapters in one update!  Maybe I'm bored, maybe it's something important!  Guess, guess, guess away! I'm so mean, I'm gonna wait for reviews before I update! Not that _too many_ of you are lazy about reviewing, after all, I do have my faithful review friends!


	22. Wrong Way

****

Chapter 22: Wrong Way

Kagome coughed a few times as she waited for the smoke to clear. [Did he do it? Did Inu Yasha finally kill Naraku?]

Sesshoumaru stayed alert, but took a long, deep sample of the scents on the air. Death did not seem to be one of the scents, but it always took several minutes for that smell to be noticeable. No matter how much he tried, Sesshoumaru could not find Naraku's scent nor could he sense Naraku's jyaki in the area. He let out a small sigh of relief; he hadn't approved of his younger brother's method of attack, but he did not disapprove of the fact that their mutual enemy seemed to be dead.

Inu Yasha smiled as he stepped forward, Tetsusaiga still firmly in his grasp. [I—I did it!]

In elation, Sango leapt into Miroku's arms. "It's over!"

Miroku smiled, but released Sango as he began to remove the rosary beads from his right hand. [I have to check…]

Even though it had seemed as though everything was over with this… rather short battle, Sayaka couldn't help but to feel that something wasn't quite right. She tightened her grip on the sword as she heard someone approach.

Kagome ran through the smoke, following her nose and her ears, to find Inu Yasha. Finally, she passed through the still thick smoke and was able to see him. A smile spread over her lips as she paused, standing between him and Sayaka. She flashed a quick, innocent, friendly smile to Sayaka, as though to prove her innocence.

Miroku slowly opened his hand and closed his fingers over his hand just as quickly. He quickly replaced the rosary beads over his hand. "He's not dead! I still have the Kazaana!"

No sooner than the words passed through Miroku's mouth than a hand flew out of the smoke. Before any of them had the chance to react, the hand clasped over Sayaka's neck and pulled her back into the smoke. Shortly thereafter, a _swoosh_ of wind was heard and then the smoke cleared.

Inu Yasha's previously elated expression altered into one of horror as he saw that the woman that he had offered to protect had disappeared. Inu Yasha gritted his teeth as he sheathed Tetsusaiga. "Kana-chan… this isn't over with yet… Who knows what Naraku is going to do with her…" Inu Yasha clenched his fist as he looked down to the ground, his ears now flattened against the back of his skull. "I have to go help her—I don't know if you and Sesshoumaru are planning on helping or not—the choice is yours."

Naraku scowled as he took a closer look at the woman he held, unconscious, in his arms. [What the hell was that? Hanyou dog convention? There were three of them—I just happened to get the wrong one… Either way, I'll find a use for her…]

Kagura sighed as she realized that boredom had once again overtaken her mind. The mansion was empty for now. Naraku had not been doing much of anything before and she couldn't leave until he could devise another scheme to either obtain more jewel shards or to cause pain and suffering among the masses. She considered herself lucky, though, seeing as Naraku had not held too much of a grudge over her since her previous rebellion. Admittedly, it was much more boring to be chained to a wall in the dungeon all day than to be able to walk around an empty castle.

After several more minutes had passed, Kagura felt the shift in the wind, meaning that Naraku was returning. Though her master was not someone she looked forward to meeting, Kagura was looking forward to hearing about what he had done. She made her way through the halls of the mansion and out the front door. She looked up, a look of perturbation over her features as she crossed her arms and leaned against one of the wooden supports for the roof. "Bring home a friend, eh?"

Naraku chuckled as he landed a few feet in front of Kagura. He held out the hanyou woman in his arms so that Kagura could see the woman. "She wasn't the one I intended to get, but I'm sure that she will have _some _use."

Kagura nodded in understanding. "I suppose you want me to tend to her, then?"

Naraku hesitated as he handed the woman to his servant. "You could say that, yes… Take her down to the dungeon—I suppose you remember well how prisoners are to be held."

Kagura's expression fell as she nodded and bowed lightly before turning to take the hanyou woman to the dungeon room.

Sesshoumaru hesitated to speak as he watched his younger brother begin heading in the direction from which Naraku had left. "Inu Yasha… Was that girl's name Sayaka, by any chance?"

Inu Yasha stopped in his tracks and spun around, giving a heated glare to Sesshoumaru before regaining his composure and approaching his elder sibling. "Yes. Tell me, _brother_, why is she so interested in hearing about you?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged nonchalantly. "She thinks I killed her mother."

"Did you?" Inu Yasha inquired pointedly.

Sesshoumaru's proud expression fell, though only momentarily. "She was my fiancé. I could never have laid a finger on her. Perhaps you remember seeing her from when you were a child…"

Inu Yasha paused as he recalled memories of the woman with the beautiful long silver hair, sparkling amber eyes, and a soft, kind voice. "I suppose I do…"

Kagome stepped in front of Sesshoumaru, as though to shield an argument from beginning between the brothers. "Memories or not, _I_ was Naraku's target and I feel obligated to save Sayaka."

Sesshoumaru looked down into Kagome's hopeful amber orbs. She smiled lightly, pleadingly, as she felt his hand upon her shoulder. "Perhaps…"

Sango nodded as she stepped forward, picking her sword up from where Sayaka had dropped it. "She never even had the chance to defend herself…"

Miroku took a long look at his right hand as he too nodded. "If we can save her and take out Naraku in the process—I'm all for it."

Inu Yasha stared at Sesshoumaru and Kagome, feeling his blood come to a boil. Even after he had promised to wait for Kagome, after he had cut off all of his ties with Kikyo—there was Kagome, shamelessly flirting with Sesshoumaru, and right in front of him, to boot! He suppressed a growl that had arisen from the back of his throat and turned around, facing the direction that he intended to take to look for Naraku.

Miroku watched Inu Yasha's infuriated expression and looked back to the hanyou woman giggling at Sesshoumaru. "I do not believe that I have met you…" he offered as he stepped closer to the woman.

Kagome looked up for a moment to see Miroku holding his hand out as a salutatory gesture. "I am Kana."

[She didn't say that she was Kagome—but why else would Inu Yasha be reacting as he is?] Miroku took her hand in his and bowed his head to her as a courtesy. "Pleased to meet you… I am Miroku."

Kagome took Miroku's gesture in order to humor him, as she knew that he did not suspect her identity in this form. At least, not yet.

Sayaka groaned as she first awoke from her induced sleep, courtesy of Naraku. She had not even opened her eyes yet, but she knew that she was imprisoned in a basement, a dungeon, _somewhere_ underground. She felt cold air around her, cold shackles on each of her wrists and ankles, and the whole place stank with mildew and decay. She gradually opened her eyes, seeing the cold, void room that she had been sentenced to; her only cell mates were the spiders and other lowly creatures of the underground. [What did I ever do? Why am _I_ here?]

A rustling was heard from the far corner of the room and then a bamboo door opened down, revealing a little more light and a yokai woman. Sayaka growled at the woman as she approached—she reeked of Naraku's stench. The woman merely chuckled at Sayaka as she stood only a few feet away. "It's about time you woke up."

Sayaka lunged forward, but found that she was too restrained by her shackles to move more than a foot or two. An animalistic roar rose from her throat as she struggled to escape her bonds.

"Lively, aren't you?" The yokai woman inquired primly. "Perhaps you can begin acting civilly and I can then speak with you."

"You reek of the man who did this to me! Why should I wish to speak with you?"

Kagura leaned forward as Sayaka continued thrashing against her restraints. "Because, I want his death as much as you do."

Sayaka stopped as she looked at Kagura in disbelief. "Why is it then, that you smell like him?"

Kagura rolled her eyes as she stepped back from Sayaka, allowing the hanyou woman to get a good look at her. "I am Kagura, wind sorceress—a being created and enslaved by Naraku. He holds my life in his hands and my only chance at freedom is to see to his death."

Sayaka nodded slowly, in brief understanding. "Kagura… do you know why he brought me here?"

"It's hard telling. He doesn't tell me much of anything anymore—I tried to escape from him not long ago. I have yet to prove my… loyalty to him enough that he will tell me more than I need to know." Kagura paused as she took a long look at the distressed hanyou woman. "Who are you, anyhow? And… who were you with when he took you?"

"My name is Sayaka. I have no noble blood or any of that to my name—I was born as the illegitimate daughter of Aki, the late fiancé of Sesshoumaru, taiyokai of the West. I was with Sesshoumaru's younger brother, Inu Yasha, at the time that we met and fought Naraku, thus ending in my capture."

Kagura nodded slowly. "Naraku despises Inu Yasha and craves for Sesshoumaru's power. I can see where anyone around either of those two would be brought into Naraku's web of deception and anguish. I'll do what I can to help you, but realize that I am not the type to risk my life for anyone other than myself."

Sayaka nodded as she watched Kagura exit the room via the bamboo door through which she had previously entered. [It's not much, but I may have a chance…]

A.N. Well, for those of you who seemed to think we were at an end—Not for a while! I mean, Naraku won't just die _that_ easily! I'm not about to end the life of everyone's favorite person to hate—I won't have anything exciting for the rest of the fanfic! For those of you who want to know what's going to happen to Sayaka by the end or who she's gonna be paired with, if at all—I'm going to try to develop her character a little more before I start flinging her together with anyone.

sighs Last night was our high school's graduation ceremony for class of 2004, so I was busy enough last night saying goodbye to my classmates that I didn't get the chance to work on this too much last night.

To the person who alerted me to the misspelling of 'Sankon Tessou' and 'Hiten Tessou' from, like, chapter 5—words like that are spelled so many different ways, I used that particular spelling because that is the one that seems phonetically correct and is seen most often with other correctly spelled words. I am trying not to make too much of a big deal of this, though, because those are not English words and foreign words will always have a different 'correct' spelling.

Ja ne,

Ryoko Yuy/ V Shape Otaku


	23. Tension

****

Chapter 23: Tension

Kagome sighed as she stared into the campfire that she, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, and Inu Yasha shared. The five travelers sat around the fire in various stages of fatigue. She glanced back at Rin, who was playing in the field, seemingly unaffected by the evening's humid spell that caused everyone to feel more tired than usual. Occasionally, Kagome spoke with either Sesshoumaru or Inu Yasha, alternately, depending upon which of the two seemed to be gaining enough energy to argue with the other. Aside from her quick conversations with the rival brothers, no one spoke within the group. Kagome wasn't quite sure why Sango and Miroku were so silent, but she had a pretty good theory as to why Inu Yasha was being quiet and she knew exactly the cause of Sesshoumaru's muteness.

Miroku leaned forward, a stern expression on his face. "When we go to rescue Sayaka… Will we be prepared to end all of this?"

Everyone's attention had become Miroku's own as he clenched his teeth, his eyes lost in the small blaze in front of himself. "All this time that we've taken, so many times we've all tried to do this independently, they haven't worked yet. I think that this time, we should gather as many others as possible. I cannot think of many other enemies that Naraku has offhand, but I'm sure that you can all think of someone, somewhere who will want him dead."

Kagome nodded as she looked back at Miroku. "Kouga-kun will help."

Sango stared at the hanyou woman, whom had been introduced as 'Kana', in disbelief. "Kouga of the okami tribe? How do you know him?"

Kagome paused as she stared at the ground for answers. [I guess Inu Yasha didn't tell them at all…]

Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he glared at Kagome. "Feh, I'm sure that Kouga decided to go after her when Kagome disappeared… After all, _Kana _seems easy enough to go for trash like Kouga is." Inu Yasha added with a huff. His golden eyes refused to meet Kagome's angry gaze. [Stupid, stupid, stupid… I can't believe that she's doing this… She's not who I thought she was anymore…]

Kagome held back everything she felt and wanted to say as she stood and walked away from the campfire. As soon as she got out of range of the fire, she released her pride and allowed the tears that had been burning her eyes to flow over her cheeks. [Why is Inu Yasha being like this? I would have thought that he would have been more than happy to see me again, but all he's doing is being bull-headed and rude!]

Upon hearing the rustling of bushes behind her, Kagome growled, ready to test whether the 'Osuwari' incantation still worked while she was in a hanyou form. She turned around, though, to see that Sango had followed her. "Kana-chan? What's the matter?"

Kagome clenched her fists and took a long, deep breath before she answered. "Inu Yasha is… Stupid, stupid Inu Yasha… He had no right to say that…"

"Ano… How do you and Inu Yasha know each other?"

Kagome sighed as she ran her finger over the shard in her chest. "Sango-chan, I'm not really a hanyou… I'm Kagome."

Sango gasped, but was quick to understand. "So that's why Inu Yasha's been acting the way he has… He doesn't like that you and Sesshoumaru seem to be getting along well… He's just… jealous."

Kagome nodded as she leaned against the base of a nearby tree. "I guess that makes sense… But I would have thought that he'd have behaved better than this… He practically called me a whore just now… Jealous or not, he had no right to say that."

Inu Yasha's heated glare finally was met with Sesshoumaru's cold mask of indifference. Inu Yasha growled and bared his teeth at his elder brother as he subconsciously reached for his Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru returned the gesture with a cool smile. No matter what Kagome thought of his hatred towards his younger brother, Sesshoumaru was not about to lose face in any argument with his hanyou sibling.

"You don't even care for her, do you? You're just doing this to spite me, Sesshoumaru. I know you well enough, you've always taken such pride in being able to take that which is mine, so now you're taking _her_ away from me, too, huh?" Inu Yasha's glared at his elder brother in animosity, daring him to deny the seeming truth.

Sesshoumaru shrugged, but did begin considering his younger brother's heated accusations. He knew that he had begun to take a liking towards Kagome, but he also knew that it hadn't been to spite Inu Yasha—that was just a perk. All along he had told himself that he was not to fall for Kagome, but… the more he was around her, the more difficult it had been to abide by that vow.

Kagome returned with Sango only seconds later, tear stains on her delicate rosy cheeks. Sesshoumaru felt anger rise within himself towards his younger brother, knowing that it was Inu Yasha's hateful words that had caused the girl to cry.

Kagome glanced between the brothers and, in order to show her displeasure from Inu Yasha's words, sat next to Sesshoumaru. She waited for Inu Yasha's reaction, and upon seeing his shock, replied his reaction with a heated glare. Inu Yasha wasted no time to look away and even moved to sit nearer to Miroku and Sango.

Clearly, rescuing Sayaka would have difficulties nearly as impossible to overcome as getting past Naraku. They could not do anything at all if they could not learn to work together.

The next day

Kouga sighed as he looked over a plateau, seeing the clear plain below. He had been so busy over the previous month that he had not gotten the chance to find and speak with Kagome. He occasionally caught Inu Yasha's scent on the wind, but never Kagome's. The fact that Kagome was never with Inu Yasha had begun to worry Kouga. He knew that the hanyou mutt was careless and angered Kagome at times, but this was becoming ridiculous!

The wind blew with a slightly greater force than usual and lifted Kouga's ebony ponytail in the air as he turned around and headed back to where he had last left Ginta and Hakkaku. [However, the next time I sense that piece of shit around, I'm going to beat the answer out of him… I just hope, for his sake, that Kagome isn't hurt.]

Kagome sighed as she led the group, Sesshoumaru shortly behind her and Inu Yasha sulking several yards away from either of them. Kagome had not meant to offend Inu Yasha, but he had gone out of his way to offend her. So, she figured, she'd go out of her way to ignore him. She was not quite sure the permanency of her anger towards him, but it would most likely depend upon his behaviors.

Sesshoumaru raised his nose in the air as he caught a distant scent in the breeze. "Kana-chan, that okami is coming."

Kagome ignored Inu Yasha's animalistic growl and the grumbling that followed as she turned and rewarded Sesshoumaru with a bright smile. "Arigato, Sesshou-kun. He'll come on his own, we needn't run after him."

Sesshoumaru returned Kagome's smile with a thin, yet unmistakable smile of his own. His harsh golden eyes softened as he noticed her slow her pace so that she would be able to walk nearer to him. Her sweet scent was nearly intoxicating on days such as this, when the spring flowers were blossoming, if only to compliment her. However, the only damper on this otherwise perfect occasion was the scent and sight of Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha even smelled of the anger that seemed to permeate in the air around him.

Sesshoumaru's blissful reverie was broken upon the arrival of a rather loud okami yokai.

Kouga crossed his arms as he looked over the five. "Oy, Dog Shit, Where's Kagome?"

Inu Yasha glared at Kouga and shrugged. "It's not my day to keep track of _your_ woman."

[He isn't arguing? 'Your woman'?] Kouga stared blankly at Inu Yasha in disbelief. He shifted his gaze to Miroku. "Houshi, what's his problem?"

Miroku sighed as he began walking towards Kouga. He stopped, though, when he saw Kana's arm in front of him. She smiled back at him before she began walking toward Kouga. "I'll tell him."

Kouga looked the hanyou woman over, though his confusion was more present in his mind than his interest in who she was. "Tell me what?"

Kagome shook her head as she looped her arm over Kouga's shoulder and began leading him off in the distance. Her normally smiling face took on a sullen expression as she finally got far enough away to explain. "Kouga-kun… Kagome's… well, Kagome was killed over a month ago."

"Kagome…" Kouga's face drained of all color as he stared at the hanyou woman in disbelief. "Wait! How do you know Kagome and, more importantly, how do you know me?"

Kagome sighed as she decided that, rather than dance around with half-truths and white lies, Kouga deserved the truth just as much as anyone else did. "Kagome died then, but she was brought back to life very shortly thereafter. Sesshoumaru-sama has a sword that returns a soul to the body, as though nothing had ever happened—that's why I'm here now. Naraku was the one to kill me, so we decided that it would be best if I temporarily changed my identity. I've got a Shikon shard that has been paired with Sesshoumaru's blood in my chest now—that's why I'm in this form. For now, my name is 'Kana'."

Kouga, overcome with the explanation, took in a deep breath. He stepped nearer to Kagome, his eyes flickered with something indefinable. His lip quivered momentarily before he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. "I knew I shouldn't have left you in Inu Yasha's care…"

Kagome pulled herself away from Kouga and shook her head. "Don't take this the wrong way, but… you're just not the one for me, Kouga-kun. You're a great guy. I think that, yes, you should wait until you have nothing more to risk yourself in—when Naraku's dead—and then go back to Ayamé-chan. However, there is someone that _I_ love. I cannot keep letting you think that you own me."

Kouga's expression broke into anger. "You mean to say that after he let you die, you still love Inu Yasha?"

"I never said it was Inu Yasha!" Kagome gasped as she considered her own words. She quieted and then reached for Kouga's hand. "Look, we have a friend in trouble right now. Naraku captured her when he was trying to get to me. We needed to find you anyway because we're going to need all the help we can get—we're going to end this. Naraku will die."

Kouga stared at Kagome's hand for a few moments and then nodded. "Fine by me, Kana-chan. Just so long as Inu Yasha doesn't get too much of the glory, ne?"

Kagome smiled as she began walking back towards where she had left the others. "Arigato, Kouga-kun… I'm glad you understood."

Kouga smiled brightly as he followed Kagome. "When I was a child, my mother told me that if I truly care about someone, it's better to let them do what they want to be happy than to follow my own selfish needs."

A.N. Well, two chapters so far—I'm on a roll!

Well, a few words reveal a whole lot and jealousy has led to a rift between two people who have once been very close. (I swear, I've never dealt with anything like it… yeah, right.) Find out what happens next week!


	24. Messenger in the Wind

Chapter 24: Messenger in the Wind

One Week Later

Sayaka shivered as she leaned against the cold stone wall. She watched for the bamboo door to open, waiting for her semi-regular meal to arrive. Since she had been imprisoned, Kagura had been fairly regular about visiting her, but sometimes it seemed as though days passed between meals or visits. During these times, Sayaka decided to concentrate on many things other than her current predicament.

Among the many things she had begun to ponder, Inu Yasha often arose in her thoughts. Would he come to rescue her? Would he rescue her out of his sense of duty, or in hopes that she may then get to know him better? Sayaka shook her head sadly. [Why do I torture myself like this? Even if he did come for me—that doesn't mean that he's going to just automatically fall in love with me or anything… No one has ever wanted anything to do with me before, why should that change now?]

* * *

Kagura sighed as she repeated to Naraku the orders that he had just issued to her. She did not much enjoy this type of mission, but it was either do this or die—so many choices, what's a woman to do? She did not look back as she exited the mansion, withdrew a feather from her hair, and flew away.

The wind tugged at her hair as she sped through the night sky. However, in the distance, where Inu Yasha was supposed to be, the wind howled and scraped together, as though in anger. She knew that this happened sometimes when too many opposing auras gathered together—something that happened often enough around Naraku's mansion. Her interest caused her to beckon the winds faster, so that she could see just what was causing the uneasy winds.

She stopped just overhead of a small campfire without any smoke—one of the taijiya woman's tricks. She looked down to see quite an odd group—Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Inu Yasha, the taijiya, the houshi, and a hanyou woman, the one that Naraku had tried to capture. She took in a deep breath before she decided to land, right next to the houshi and the taijiya—in all likelihood, the safest place to be. "Naraku has sent me with a message."

Inu Yasha moved his hand, gradually, away from the Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru looked up curiously at Kagura, knowing that she presented no danger, but he did want to know what Naraku wanted to tell them so badly. Kagome stepped nearer to Sesshoumaru, as though for protection. Of course, that did not go to say that she held back her tongue as well. "What is it that you have to say? What's Naraku doing with Sayaka?"

Kagura sighed as she stepped nervously away from Kouga, whom had been leering at her the entire time. "Naraku wanted me to tell you that she's alive, but if you meander too long, she will quickly lose her head. He wants Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru to come to the mansion—he did not specify whether he minded other company. I suppose that it goes without saying that he will be prepared for all of you…"

"Doesn't it always?" Inu Yasha spat. He smiled cruelly as he stood and approached Kagura. "Listen, tell your master that he'd better pray, because when I show up, I'll have been more than ready to send someone to hell—might as well be him."

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagura for a few moments, thinking. "How much time do we have?"

Kagura eyed Sesshoumaru suspiciously, but was much more wary of Kouga and Inu Yasha's movements. "He figured that you would be following me to the mansion—I don't know…"

Sesshoumaru nodded, fixing his gaze on Kagome. "Tell him that I'll be along in two days—I think he can wait that long."

Kagura nodded, then withdrew a feather from her hair and flew away. She was no longer willing to risk herself among the group of Naraku's enemies, whom all seemed eager to kill her.

Kagome gazed at Sesshoumaru, confused. "Two days?"

"We have to go somewhere first—the sooner we go, the better." Sesshoumaru stood and nudged Aun awake. His eyes darted around the group for the most likely babysitter. "Taijiya, can you be trusted to watch Rin while we are gone?"

Sango looked at the sleeping child and nodded. "Go on—I'll watch her."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he mounted Aun, holding his hand out for Kagome. "Come on, Kana-chan, time is of the essence."

"Where are we going?"

"I'll explain when we get there." Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome onto the two-headed dragon's back and threw a distasteful look towards his younger sibling. "Inu Yasha—don't go running into battle just yet—wait for as long as possible. All of you need to stay here or close by. When we return, we'll be ready to finish all of this."

Inu Yasha nodded as he watched Sesshoumaru push his heel against the dragon's side, issuing the beast to move into the air. He waited until Sesshoumaru and Kagome were out of sight before he slammed his fist into the ground. "Dammit…"

Kouga smirked as he watched Inu Yasha's tantrum. "So, she picked your brother instead of you—goes to show that the gentleman wins."

Inu Yasha released a feral growl from his throat as he lunged for Kouga. Sango pushed Hiraikotsu in his way, shooting Inu Yasha a cold glare. "I don't care how pissed you are, you don't need to fight with Kouga right now. We can deal with this sort of disagreement after Naraku has been killed."

* * *

Kagome leaned forward to speak with Sesshoumaru. She felt excited about finally being able to get away from having to deal with Inu Yasha's mood swings. However, it was the purpose of this sudden expedition that intrigued her. "Sesshou-kun, where are we going?"

Sesshoumaru glanced back at Kagome, a smile on his lips. "You didn't think that I was going to make you use an ordinary bow to do this, did you?"

"Well… I guess so…" Kagome downcast her eyes, slightly embarrassed. Knowing that her silence would begin to bother Sesshoumaru, Kagome moved on to her next question. "Where are we going to get this bow?"

"You'll see in due time, Kana-chan."

* * *

Kagura reluctantly landed in front of Naraku's mansion home. She took in a deep breath before she passed on Sesshoumaru's reply to Naraku's invitation. "They said they would take two days."

[Brash, yes, but I suppose I shall allow it…] Naraku nodded thoughtfully, leaned back in his chair. "To say their prayers, I assume?"

"They did not tell me, Naraku-sama…" Kagura bowed as she entered the mansion and headed towards the dungeon-room, to tell Sayaka the news. She grabbed a small loaf of bread that had been carelessly left in the kitchens and continued through the long hallway. She pulled out the latch for the bamboo door and dropped through the opening.

She looked in the dim light to see Sayaka, sitting against the wall, half-asleep. "Sayaka… Only two more days…"

Sayaka stirred awake and reached her hand out for the bread that Kagura had brought. "Two days, ne?"

Kagura nodded, the dim light barely showing her thin smile. "It'll all be over."

* * *

A.N. Well, I know that this chapter was short, but, what the heck—I wanna make a new chapter for the next part, okay?


	25. Mother Sakura

Chapter 25: Mother Sakura

Kagome yawned as she felt the two-headed dragon, which she had been flying on for hours, slow its pace and lower itself to the ground to land. In the dim moon light she saw a rather large building with an old sakura tree beside it. "Sesshou-kun, is this where we're staying?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru dismounted the dragon, turned around, and helped Kagome off as well. His brows furrowed, he decided to ask what had been bothering him most of the night, "Why did you tell the taijiya and the okami who you were?"

Kagome sighed as she absent-mindedly rubbed one of Aun's necks. "I couldn't really help it, I guess. I couldn't have fathomed how Kouga-kun would have felt—hell, he probably would have killed Inu Yasha upon hearing about what had happened to me… As for telling Sango… I probably could have avoided doing that, but at the time, I was so mad at Inu Yasha that I couldn't think straight… I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru's gaze bore into Kagome's eyes as he hesitated. "Very well—don't do it again, okay?"

Kagome smiled, relieved. "Of course not…"

Sesshoumaru stared for a moment, taken aback by his own interest in her happiness. He, whom had once been a ruthless warrior, he, whom had vowed never to love a human woman—yet it was he, who melted when he saw that innocent smile. He felt heat rise in his cheeks as her hand reached out for his. "Sesshou-kun, are we going to sleep tonight?"

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly as he led Kagome to a small building that was beside of the much larger one. "That building out there—it's a shrine, so that's why we aren't sleeping in there."

"Ooh…" Kagome stretched as she followed Sesshoumaru into the side-building. She took a quick glance around the dusty room and noticed—only one bed. She turned to Sesshoumaru for either a suggestion, or at least, an explanation.

Sesshoumaru looked back at Kagome, also at a loss. He nervously looked at the single bed available in the small room. He had personally planned on sleeping in something more comfortable than a floor, but he also wasn't about to force Kagome to sleep on the floor. "Kana-chan, why don't you take the bed—I'll be fine without one."

"Are you sure?"

Sesshoumaru nodded stoically. "Besides, I have to begin working early in the morning—I don't need to sleep in that bed."

* * *

The next morning—(which was actually only a few hours later )

* * *

Kagome stretched as she pushed her way out the bamboo door/curtain and felt the warm mid-morning sun on her skin. She looked around, but could not see Sesshoumaru anywhere close. She leaned against the walls of the small hut that she had slept in and took in a deep breath, sampling the morning scents. She had caught Sesshoumaru's scent, but felt somewhat hesitant to bother him, as she remembered that he had told her that he would be working on something. She decided, that instead of going directly to him, she would wander around him, playing mind games of her own—if he wasn't too busy, he would say _something_ to her.

Kagome casually approached the old knotted cherry tree, walking all around it—looking, feeling the rough branches. However knotted, old, and ugly the tree seemed, it still almost radiated with warmth, having much the same effect that the Goshinboku tree had. Kagome knew, without having heard anything about it, that there had to be something special about this tree and the shrine beside of it.

Sesshoumaru glanced up at Kagome as he continued carving the branch that he had taken from the old tree. "She seems to like you, Kana-chan…"

Kagome whirled around, surprised by the fact that Sesshoumaru had spoken so quickly to her. "She?"

"This tree, this shrine—this is where my mother was buried. Her spirit still resides within the cherry tree there." Sesshoumaru held up the branch that he had been working on and pointed to a place in the tree that was missing such a limb. A smile graced his lips as he returned to his work. "This bow will hold a lot of strength, Kana-chan. It shall be able to do things that no ordinary weapon would."

Kagome, wide-eyed, nodded. She bowed her head to the tree and then turned to the shrine. "I suppose that I should go to pay my respects, then…"

Sesshoumaru nodded, almost as though he did not much care about anything more than completing the task at hand.

Kagome entered the shrine and began going through the usual ritual that was observed by any member of her religion. She paused, though, when she felt a cold wind swirl around the room and heard the doors to the shrine slam shut. For a brief moment, the entire room was pitch dark.

The candles that lined the walls began lighting, as though it was of their own accord. Kagome looked around the room and saw that she was no longer alone.

* * *

Kouga groaned as he noticed Inu Yasha's now constant fidgeting. "Is that all you're going to do? I mean, come on, at least try to do something with yourself."

Inu Yasha snarled when he looked up at Kouga, whom was standing in front of him, arms crossed. "I ain't go any reason to listen to you, ya' damn mangy wolf."

Kouga reached down and backhanded Inu Yasha. "Would you stop whimpering and do something with yourself? Geez, you're so childish."

Inu Yasha lunged for Kouga, but instead came into painful contact with the trunk of the tree that had been behind Kouga. Kouga smiled mischievously from a branch above. "I'll bet that you couldn't catch a fly without using that damn sword, could you, dog shit?"

Inu Yasha growled again as he made another move to attack Kouga, which was also met with empty hands. Now, in his time of pain, Kouga had dared to mock him and act as though there was nothing the matter.

Kouga's mocking smile widened as he dodged each of Inu Yasha's pathetic attempts. [I don't mean to act so cold—I understand how he feels—but if he doesn't get up and get to moving, he will continue to get more and more depressed…]

* * *

Kagome gasped as she saw the translucent figure before her. She seemed to be so real, but Kagome could also see the candles lit on the wall—right through her!

"You are the miko that my son spoke of?" Harsh, colorless eyes bore into Kagome's gaze. "I thought only humans could be miko."

Kagome sighed as she pointed to the jewel shard embedded into her chest. "Sesshou-kun didn't explain, did he?"

The yokai woman shook her head, all the while staring at Kagome in great interest. "You speak of my son so informally—yet you are not a yokai?"

Kagome shook her head, knowing that a ghost would hardly give away her secret to anyone. "My name is Kagome—I was born as a human. I am as I am now because Sesshou-kun saved my life. His blood has been paired with a shard of the Shikon no Tama—thus creating what I am now. We are planning to destroy a most sinister evil that has come to these lands, and that is why we are here now."

The woman nodded as she glanced back towards the door to the shrine. "What are you to my son? Servant, friend, slave?"

Kagome blushed as she replied, "Over this time that I have spent with him, I have gone from being considered as a lower being to what I believe to be a… well, good friend."

"And what is it that you wish to be, seeing as you seem unsure of your position with Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome flushed scarlet as she held her hands together near her chest and closed her eyes. "I would like to be more than a mere friend, I suppose…"

The yokai apparition drew closer to Kagome, hooking an icy finger under Kagome's chin. "What are you after, his power, his land? Are you yet another greedy woman seeking to toy with Sesshoumaru? Do you truly believe that he would be so careless as to allow you to play with his mind in such a way?"

Kagome shook her head violently. "I would never do such a thing to him… Even though he seemed cold-hearted when I first began to know him, time revealed that there is much more to him… You should be proud of your son, he is a truly caring person."

"You're holding something back… what is it that you are meaning to say?"

Kagome stepped back, surprised by the shade's ingenuity. "Well…"

* * *

A.N. Well, this chapter is certainly… different…

Ano… somebody said something about being jealous of my status as a graduate… I'm class of 2005, that's why I've been doing ACTs and exams and everything—I don't graduate until next year.

Also, someone mentioned being uncomfortable with Kagome telling everyone as soon as she sees them that she's a hanyou, etc. Well, thank you for pointing that out, I hadn't quite looked at it that way—she had been telling people when it was necessary, or at least, when she saw necessary. We have to remember, Kagome's the type of warm-hearted person that can't stand to see people in pain, especially not when she thinks she can alleviate that pain.


	26. Changes

Chapter 26: Changes

Sesshoumaru looked up at the door to the shrine. He knew very well why the door was closed, but he was exceedingly anxious to know what was being said. After all, he had finished hours ago. The bow that he had set out to create was lacking only the string, which was to be gotten by Kagome. It would only truly be her bow if she were the one to set the string in place.

Finally, the shrine door opened, revealing Kagome. She smiled as she saw Sesshoumaru, sitting just outside the door, waiting for her. Though she did not quite think that a verbal comparison was in place, he reminded her of Inu Yasha, waiting impatiently as he was.

"I presume that the two of you had much to converse upon?" Sesshoumaru leaned forward to stand, but stopped when he felt Kagome's hand on his shoulder. He looked up, into her gentle amber eyes. She smiled as she helped him to stand.

"Sesshou-kun… have you been waiting this whole time?"

Sesshoumaru looked into her gaze, as though searching for the answer to his question. "Well…"

Kagome stifled a laugh, interrupting whatever excuse Sesshoumaru would have provided. Her eyes shone as she reached into a pocket in her kimono and removed a small flask. "It took so long because we were making this…"

Sesshoumaru looked at the flask that Kagome held in her hand quizzically. The flask was made of a clear, glass-like material and inside, it held a slightly viscous clear liquid. "What is it?"

Kagome's smile widened as she gestured for Sesshoumaru to follow her back into the hut that they had slept in. "Well, I've been looking for a way to repay you for saving me… and this potion is made so that an entire limb can be re-grown. When paired with my miko abilities, the result will be nearly instant."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he glanced down to his empty left sleeve. How he had longed for a way to replace his left arm—permanently. He looked back up at Kagome, whom was reaching for the shard in her chest. "You're going to take the shard out?"

Kagome nodded. "If I do this now, we'll know that it will work when we go to fight Naraku. Besides, you'll need to be able to use everything you've got in that battle."

Sesshoumaru sighed, though inwardly glad that Kagome had decided to do this for his sake. "Alright, let's try it."

Kagome took in a deep breath as she pushed her claws into the skin on her chest. She pinched the shard between her fingers and withdrew it from her chest. She felt momentary pain from the point on her chest that she had just removed the shard, but as all of the yokai energy in her body left her, the small cut in her skin repaired itself.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome in an emotion that was indescribable, even to him. Her once silver hair returned to its human color, a shining ebony. Her eyes dilated as their color altered as well, now no longer amber, but a sparkling sapphire. Her claws were shortened and became mere human fingernails, but Sesshoumaru still found her appearance… rather beautiful. He realized that never before had he seen her—especially not while in her human form—as being so attractive—until now.

Kagome gasped as she pulled a few strands of her hair forward and saw that—yes, she was indeed human again. She reached to the side of her head and was even surprised to feel that her ears had also returned to their normal position. "I guess I'm back to normal—for now. Come on, let me see your arm… we'll see just how well this works."

Sesshoumaru moved closer to Kagome and removed the top half of his kimono. He held up the stump that was all that was left of his left arm. This was proof—a painful testament to his biggest failure. He hated to even look at the arm, much less subject someone else to the horrid sight. However, he was surprised when he saw that Kagome, rather than being appalled, looked sympathetic.

Kagome removed the cork from the flask and held her left hand under what was left of his left arm. She splashed the liquid out onto his flesh, causing a tingling sensation. She set the flask down and began concentrating all of her energy into her hands. She felt nervous about trying this, but seeing as she had been assured by his mother's spirit, she trusted that no bad would come from it. Finally, a glow was emitted from her hands.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes, noticing that she was no longer sitting upright, but instead, she was laying on the bed in the hut. She looked around, noticing that, once more, Sesshoumaru was not in the hut with her. She rose from the bed and exited the tiny hut, seeing that the day had not yet ended. She looked out to see Sesshoumaru walking out of the shrine, a noticeable smile on his face.

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened as he saw Kagome, awakened from when she fainted. Of course, she fainted only because she had over-exerted herself, using all of the energy she had to offer. But he could not have been more pleased by the results—he now had use of his left arm once more.

Kagome's attention was turned from Sesshoumaru to the air as the wind shifted direction and began violently swirling around the area. Kagome ran towards Sesshoumaru as dust flew into the air, causing lowered visibility in the area. Finally, the winds stopped just as soon as they had come. As the dust settled, a deep feminine voice was heard from the distance. "Sesshoumaru, I was not aware that you kept humans with you…"

Kagome's mind flooded with panic as she realized the owner of the voice. Sesshoumaru stepped in front of Kagome and held his arms out, in a protective stance. He repressed a growl as he replied calmly to the woman. "I thought I told you—two days."

Kagura sighed as she waved her fan in front of her face. "Yes, but this time, I haven't been sent by Naraku."

Sesshoumaru nodded, understanding. This hadn't been the first time Kagura had come to him, but it certainly did seem annoying when she just barged in on his business as she did. He pointed to the small hut and gestured for Kagome to follow as he began heading into the building as well.

Kagome felt uneasy about being seen in her human form by Kagura. She also disliked that Kagura and Sesshoumaru were acting as… familiar as they if were, well, Kagome didn't want to think of it that way. She followed the two yokai into the hut and followed suit as Sesshoumaru and Kagura sat on the floor.

Kagura took a long look at the human woman that had been clinging to Sesshoumaru earlier and quickly remembered the human woman that used to cling to Inu Yasha in a similar way. "I thought Naraku killed you…"

Kagome took in a deep breath as she looked to Sesshoumaru for assistance, seeing as he seemed to know how to deal with Kagura. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. Her words rang of her poison thoughts as she spat, "You explain to her, Sesshoumaru. You seem to know her well enough."

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome for a moment, confused and slightly hurt. Never before had Kagome spoken to him in such a way—not since he had revived her, that is. "Kagura, if you wish to be freed, I suggest that you say nothing of her existence to Naraku. If he must be told that I was here with a woman, tell him that I was here with the hanyou woman, Kana."

Kagura shrugged, still watching Kagome as though Kagome was going to attack her—which was fitting, as Kagome was glaring at Kagura as though she would do such a thing. "He doesn't exactly know where I am right now. Listen, he's going to try to use Sayaka as a shield whenever you or Inu Yasha attack. I suggest that you have your okami friend wait for a while before he comes into the battle. You, too, have to keep on your senses. He plans on taking you into his body if he gets the chance. I know that you escaped somehow last time, but I don't think he'll allow it this time."

Sesshoumaru growled at the thought. It was for that reason, that encounter with Naraku, that he had vowed unto himself that he would slay Naraku, no matter what the means. That was why he had Kagome with him now.

Kagura began tapping her fan, now closed, on her arm. "He seems to think that Inu Yasha would sacrifice himself in order to save Sayaka—she has taken quite a liking to Inu Yasha, you know."

Kagura looked up pointing to Kagome. "However, if _you _are there, he may try to use you instead. It's hard telling. As for the other two, the houshi and the taijiya, he has the same tricks as usual for them. He'll bring out Kohaku to deal with Sango and he'll send out the Saimyosho for the houshi's Kazaana."

Kagome shrugged as she considered that these were the actions that Naraku always took. "So, what else is new? He always does this type of crap."

Kagura sighed as she looked away from Kagome and back to Sesshoumaru. "I guess… I guess I just wanted to talk to someone one last time before all of this happens… I don't know if I'm going to be able to live through this—Naraku may try to recall me into his body as a last resort for strength… and also, I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to do once—if—I get my freedom."

Sesshoumaru nodded, he had been expecting such a thing from Kagura. "If you so wish, you may work as one of my vassals. My lands have been long without any truly strong _and_ intelligent fighters. I expect obedience and proper etiquette from my vassals, but I don't mistreat them."

Kagome lowered her eyelids in annoyance as she looked at Sesshoumaru, a sly sparkle in her eyes. "What about Jaken?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "I let him live… despite how annoying he is…"

Kagura sighed as she stood and walked to the door. "My presence may be missed if I do not return soon…"

Kagome looked up at Kagura, surprised. "You aren't going to tell Naraku about… well… me, are you?"

Kagura shook her head. "As Sesshoumaru said, if I want to be freed, I won't say a thing…"

Kagome began to follow Kagura as she exited the small hut, but stopped as she felt Sesshoumaru's hand on her arm. He shook his head. "She caught wind of something; don't go out right now."

Kagome gasped as she heard the sounds of the Saimyosho bees following Kagura as she left. She looked back at Sesshoumaru, nervous. "Do you think that they saw us?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "They just got here a few moments ago."

Kagome nodded as she moved to sit on the bed. She crossed her arms and turned around, so not to look at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru glanced back, taking note that _something_ was wrong. He placed his hand on her shoulder, to gain her attention. "What's wrong, Kana-chan?"

Kagome glanced back and saw Sesshoumaru's concerned expression, but her scowl did not lift. "So, you didn't tell me about you and Kagura being so friendly-like… how long has _that_ been going on?"

"What?"

Kagome turned around to fully face Sesshoumaru. "I saw the way that you two were looking at each other! Don't tell me that was just you being polite!"

Sesshoumaru's jaw dropped as he considered Kagome's angry words. [She's… jealous?]

Kagome took in a deep breath as she concentrated as much of her energy as possible into _not_ crying. Earlier, she had spoken with his mother's spirit—what was said then… Kagome shook her head. "Never mind! I don't care, just go away for a while!"

Sesshoumaru's face softened as he moved to look at Kagome's face. "Kagome…"

[He… actually used my human name… Is it because he only sees me as human or…?] Kagome's lip quivered momentarily as she backed away from Sesshoumaru. Her hair shadowed her face as she leaned against the wall. "I thought you at least trusted me enough to tell me something like _that_."

Sesshoumaru shook his head, a thin smile on his lips. "If you're assuming what I think you are, no, I'm not involved with Kagura. She only trusts me and comes to speak with me like that because she wants my help to destroy Naraku. I've been able to look at her as a friend, but not in the way that you seem to think…"

Kagome's watery eyes cleared and burned in defiance. "Whoever said that I was worried about _that_ anyway? I'm just mad 'cause you can't seem to trust me well enough to tell me that sort of thing."

Sesshoumaru moved closer to Kagome, brushing her hair out of her face. "But I do trust you… I trust you more than almost anyone I've ever known, but I knew that you and Kagura have been in… confrontations before. I was sure that you would not have trusted me in the least had I told you that I associated with someone who has tried many times to kill you."

Kagome's face flushed scarlet as she realized that he had continued inching near her, for his face was close enough that they could touch. She felt frozen as golden eyes bore into her eyes—her heart, as well. She was not sure whether she wanted this, this closeness, to end—there was only one way to find out. "But… I'm a human…"

Sesshoumaru merely smiled as he moved closer—their noses brushed against one another as he replied, "I've learned… that doesn't matter any more."

Kagome mumbled an 'Of course' as his lips touched to hers. Though she had long contemplated, she had finally made her decision. It was by Sesshoumaru's side, not Inu Yasha's, that she needed to be.

* * *

A.N. There ya go!!! The long-awaited and easily foreseen (so many of you have been guessing!) decision! YEA!!!!

sighs Well, that's it for today, read, review, and remember: No matter how much you argue with someone, you can end the fight with a kiss.

Ja ne,

Ryoko Yuy / V Shape Otaku


	27. I Will

Chapter 27: I Will..

Kagome's face flushed a deeper shade of scarlet as Sesshoumaru broke their kiss. She said nothing, but her eyes reflected her brief uncertainty as she felt Sesshoumaru's hands touch her abdomen, snaking upwards as he leaned his head on her shoulders. Winded, Kagome placed her hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulders. "Se-Sesshou-kun?"

Sesshoumaru looked up, seeing Kagome's troubled expression. He moved back and stood from where he had been leaning over Kagome. A light brush made its way to his cheeks as he bowed his head. "Gomen ne…"

Kagome brought her hand up to her face, brushing her fingers over her lips. [That was… my first kiss!] Her eyes downcast, she shook her head. "No… I was just… not expecting…"

Sesshoumaru straightened and turned around, more than ready to change the subject than to endure the awkward conversation that was looming in the room. "I forgot to tell you, I've finished carving out your bow. All that is needed now is the string… in order for it to be truly your weapon, you'll have to… ahem… place the string on your own."

Kagome nodded slowly. [He's changing the subject?!] She slowly stood, though her knees were wobbly—she was still somewhat shaken. She reached out, placing her hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Her sapphire eyes softened as she stepped closer to him. "You didn't have to apologize… Really, I didn't mind. When your mother and I spoke… she asked me if I realized that _because_ I was human, I had little chance of ever… of ever even having a chance at being able to be by your side… Heh, I knew that she was probably right, but I didn't want to believe it… But, if it's what you want, I can promise never to leave you. I'll never betray you, no matter what."

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on top of hers, still on his shoulder, though he did not turn around to face her. "You… no longer wish to be with Inu Yasha? Didn't you promise him the same—to stay by his side for forever?"

Kagome shook her head. "I promised him a lot, and every time I made a move to show him my loyalty, he threw it back at me. Then, when we began staying around Inu Yasha again, he managed to do no more than to insult me and treat me as though I was trash… I admit, this will be breaking my promise to him, but I can't stay with him anymore. He needs to learn how to properly treat a woman before he deserves to have anyone making such promises to him… I suppose that I was too naïve to see that."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. "You know, you're the only person aside from myself and my father that has ever spoken with mother after she passed away? I was frustrated in my younger years, when she refused to speak with Aki, but maybe I understand now."

Kagome smiled as she reached for the shard that she had set on the floor, from when she withdrew it from her chest. She held it out in front of Sesshoumaru, allowing him to take it from her. "We really need to get finished here and go… We're on borrowed time as it is."

* * *

Miroku looked up at the evening sky, noticing something that had been, well, rather ignored by the rest of the members of his party. He turned to Inu Yasha and Kouga, whom had been quarrelling constantly. "Inu Yasha, have you noticed? The moon has been waning for some time now. The skies are clear of clouds, yet I don't see the moon tonight."

Inu Yasha looked up to the sky to reassure himself that what Miroku was say was indeed true. "Figures…"

Kouga leaned forward, curious. "Is this when he turns human? I mean, it's better to be tonight than for it to be tomorrow, right? Heh, maybe he'll smell better tonight…"

Inu Yasha swung out his fist at his rival, only to hit air. [Dammit… but… I guess he's right—better to fight Naraku when I know I don't have to worry about being mortal…]

Rin tugged on Sango's sleeve, a small bouquet of flowers and weeds in her young hands. "Sango-chan, when are Sesshoumaru-sama and Kana-chan coming back?"

Sango smiled as she took the bouquet that had been offered to her. Every moment she spent with this girl convinced her even more—she was ready to have a child or to of her own. She patted the girl's head as she looked at the bouquet. "They should return tomorrow, Rin-san."

"And then everybody will be happy again, right, Sango-chan?" The child smiled, a twinkle in her eyes.

Sango looked around and shook her head. "I don't know, Rin-san… I don't know."

Miroku moved closer to Sango, placing his hand atop hers. She startled when she felt his skin brush against her own, but she turned and smiled at him. He moved closer now, wrapping his left arm around her shoulders. He held out his right hand, staring at it as though he had never before seen it. "Tomorrow, if we are successful, I will never again have to worry about losing myself to this curse. You will have your brother once more, the girl, Sayaka, will be saved, and the Shikon no Tama can be reassembled… So many problems in this world will end—just because of Naraku."

Sango nodded thoughtfully as she placed her hand on Miroku's right hand, bringing it back down to his lap. "So many things have been delayed because of that _bastard_… Perhaps these lands will be somewhat peaceful after he has passed."

* * *

Kagome smiled as she felt the energy—the power–flow over her body as she returned the jewel shard to its holding place in her chest. She stepped out of the hut and looked up into the clear, empty night sky. Her smile fell briefly as she realized that the moon was not present in the sky. "Sesshou-kun… How soon do you think we can get back?"

Sesshoumaru glanced up. He knew what a moonless night meant for his younger brother, whether or not he was ever concerned—that was a different story. However, when he saw the solemn expression in Kagome's eyes, he became intrigued… and a little hurt. "You want to return… to _him_?"

Kagome shuddered as she heard the poison in Sesshoumaru's tone. "I'm still his friend… I've never left him alone on this kind of night since I met him…"

Sesshoumaru scowled, but he was careful not to allow Kagome to see the severity of his displeasure. He gestured for her to follow as he led her into the dark forest. "I've already found and cured a string… but you'll have to stretch it to set it on the bow."

Kagome reached out and took the bow from Sesshoumaru's right hand. "I can do this. Tomorrow, we will destroy Naraku. Tomorrow… all of this will end."

Sesshoumaru remained silent, startled by Kagome's words. No matter how much he had wanted to finally bring an end to Naraku, he didn't want his time with Kagome to end. He reached up, his hand slightly shaky, and pulled the string, made from the tendon of a beast yokai, from the stretching frame he had mounted on a tree. "What will you do then? Will you return to your home?"

A sick feeling washed of Kagome's heart as she considered. [After the Shikon no Tama is reassembled… I planned on leaving this world behind—forever… but… how can I? This place, this time, it is more of a home to me than the time that I came from… I… I have come to love the people here… Sesshoumaru especially… I could never leave him behind…]

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru whispered, moving closer to the girl disguised as a hanyou. "I know that this will seem selfish for me to say, but I'd like you to stay…"

Kagome's face flushed scarlet, though the change in the color of her cheeks was unnoticeable in the shadows. Her heart raced as she felt Sesshoumaru's hand brush against hers. She had often kept herself distanced because she was afraid that Sesshoumaru would never even look at her. She had been worried that he would not accept her, even as a friend, much less a mate. Her fear, her worry, it all seemed irrelevant now—he was accepting her, even though she was human. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru. "I will…"

For the first time in many years, a genuine smile graced the taiyokai's lips as he wrapped his arms around Kagome. "I'm glad."

* * *

Kagura took in a deep breath as she slipped down into the dungeon room, apparently unnoticed by Naraku. She let out a heavy sigh as she saw Sayaka, in the dim light, crying. "They're supposed to come tomorrow…"

Sayaka shrugged. "That doesn't mean that I'll be saved from this hell…"

Kagura tilted her head, as though trying to better understand Sayaka. "Naraku came down here, didn't he?"

Sayaka hesitated and then nodded. "He told me about all of the horrible things he's going to do… No matter how strong these people are—there's no way… it's not possible."

Kagura leaned forward, shaking her head. "Don't give up so easily—the worst thing you can do now is to lose hope… That's basic survival, Sayaka-san. If you lose hope now, you'll have no will at all tomorrow… and _that_ will only serve Naraku's purposes."

* * *

Several hours later

Inu Yasha scowled as he leaned against the base of a tree. [Will this night ever end? All I've heard all night has been that damn flea-bitten wolf pestering me about anything he can think of. I can't even think straight when he's doing this…]

"Oi, Dog shit, how long until you turn back to normal?" Kouga leaned away from his place beside the fire to better annoy the hanyou. By this time, only he remained awake to converse with Inu Yasha—Sango and Miroku had already gone to sleep, with Rin next to them, unknowingly preventing _anything_ from happening.

"I told you four times already—I don't change until sunrise! Geez, when will you get it through your damn thick skull?" Inu Yasha crossed his arms, threw his head back, and shut his eyes, feigning sleep.

Kouga sighed, the first serious expression he had that night now donning his face. "You know… when _she_ comes back… She'll probably expect you to understand that her and your brother are… well, you know…"

Inu Yasha flinched, though unintentionally. The thought that he had lost Kagome to his brother still bothered him more than Kouga could ever dream of bothering him. Every time the thought surfaced it was as though an icy feeling washed over his heart, causing all of the rest of his body to go numb.

"Inu Yasha… maybe you just weren't meant to have a human woman…"

Inu Yasha's eyes snapped open, though he played the action off as though he had been woken from sleep. "Kouga, stop yipping and go to sleep."

"Haven't you even taken the time to think about this? Do you realize how much your life is about to change?" Kouga shifted his weight as he turned around to face Inu Yasha. "Tomorrow, assuming that we finally beat Naraku, the majority of the Shikon jewel will be completed—if not all of it—and Kagome will have no other reason to stay in this time. She will disappear. As for me, I will no longer have to worry about avenging my kin. I will more likely do as I've been requested and go to the Northern tribe, possibly to marry Ayamé. The houshi and the taijiya will leave to start a family… which means you will be alone—where are you going to go?"

Inu Yasha's brown eyes narrowed into an icy glare. "Why are you so concerned about me? Since when is it any of your business?"

Kouga shrugged as he glanced back up at the starry, moonless night sky. "You've got to do something…"

Inu Yasha closed his eyes once more, but now Kouga's words seemed to be ringing true. Kagome would leave him, he had already broken his ties with Kikyo, and Sango and Miroku would probably leave to live on their own. He, more than anybody, knew that Kouga was right—he would be left alone in the world once more.

* * *

A.N. Whew… Hot summer days here in Illinois are frying my brain! However, I do have the good/bad news that I've gotten a job at our local Steak 'N Shake! That means I'll finally start making money (even more than when I was working in the horseradish field.) However, it also means that once they start giving me decent hours, I won't have a whole lot of time to work on fanfics… TT Never fear, I will finish this fanfic!


	28. Lasting Image

Chapter 28: Lasting Image

Kagome gritted her teeth as she reached once more for the wooden component of her bow. She had tried many times to stretch the string over both ends of the bow, but all she received thus far was a nasty cramp in her arms and an ache in her lower back. [At this rate, I'll be doing this until tomorrow night! Unless I get it done soon, I know we certainly won't make it back to the others by dawn…]

As she desperately tried to stretch the string once more, Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. "Sesshou-kun, this isn't working…"

Sesshoumaru jumped awake as he heard Kagome's voice. He smiled as she repeated her complaint, her voice a light melody to his ears. "Don't concentrate so much on stretching the string, but on how you're going to use the bow. Loop one end onto the top of the staff and then pull the bottom of the staff to the string."

Kagome, beyond frustrated with her own methods, decided to attempt using Sesshoumaru's method. She concentrated on the idea of how she would aim and release the arrow, straight into Naraku's heart, just as Sesshoumaru had suggested. Moments later, as though by magic, the string was firmly attached to both ends of the staff. "Sesshou-kun! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Sesshoumaru grinned, but spoke no word as he turned around and headed out of the forest. [I… I don't want to go anywhere near Inu Yasha unless I absolutely have to… I certainly don't want to take Kagome back to him, but if she insists… I just don't want to lose her back to him… Odd enough as it may seem, he's more reasonable when he's in his human form… He would be more able to sway her now than ever…]

Kagome grinned as she followed Sesshoumaru out of the forest. He had been rather quiet while she was working at putting the bow and string together and it was his silence that bothered Kagome above all. She had often wondered why it was that he had acted in such a way, especially after she had chosen to stay in the feudal era with him. Her thoughts had often revisited that she had mentioned that she wanted to stay by Inu Yasha during this night, even though only as a casual friend. She knew that this night, a moonless night, was when Inu Yasha was at his weakest, which was why she believed that she needed to stay near him. [Is Sesshoumaru _that_ jealous?]

Sesshoumaru sighed as he clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, thus calling the two-headed dragon, Aun. The beast was quick to appear from the shadows, affectionately craning one neck against his master's right hand. Sesshoumaru absent-mindedly rubbed the beast's neck as he waited for Kagome, who certainly seemed to be taking her time. He turned around to see Kagome, staring at him as though she had never before seen him. "Kana-chan?"

Kagome shook her head, her warm smile returning to her face as she mounted the dragon's back. "Is something the matter, Sesshou-kun?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated as he pulled himself onto Aun's back. "No… I just… never mind…"

Kagome smiled as they rose into the air and began moving swiftly through the night sky. She didn't want to allow Sesshoumaru to know that she felt uncomfortable with the way he was acting, but she also was not about to let him keep up with the 'I don't have any problems' act.

"Don't worry," she soothed, "it'll be okay…"

Though he wanted to believe her, Sesshoumaru couldn't shake the feeling that _something_ was going to happen and that he would not enjoy the consequences.

* * *

A Few Hours Later

Inu Yasha stretched as he looked up to the stars. [A few more hours until sunrise… This night… why is it seeming to be so long?]

Kouga stared into the fire as he heard Inu Yasha moving about. He turned around to see that Inu Yasha was watching something. A slight change in the wind brought the scent of what Inu Yasha had been watching right to Kouga's nose—Kagome was back!

It was only moments later that Sesshoumaru's two-headed dragon landed in the clearing, only a few feet away from the campfire. Kagome pulled herself off of Aun's back, but the moment her feet touched the ground, she began to panic. Her face showed no sign of the anxiety she was experiencing as she slowly approached the campfire. She even managed a thin smile as she looked over to Inu Yasha, whom had returned to his place at the base of the old oak tree. "How's it going?"

Inu Yasha shrugged as he shifted his gaze away from Kagome. He wasn't sure if he was mad at her, disgusted, or what he felt; he just knew he couldn't stand looking at her. She, who had promised to stay by _his_ side; she, who he had told that he would wait for; she, who broke his fifty-year slumber, was now Sesshoumaru's. In a way, he felt betrayed, but he also realized that he had often betrayed _her_ heart when he would go to see Kikyo.

He had listened to Kouga most of the night and many of the things the wolf yokai had to say rang true. Not only did Inu Yasha tend to act irrationally about things that were beyond Kagome's control, he never thought about what he was going to say before he spoke. Inu Yasha always spoke his mind, whether or not he realized how hurtful the words were. He realized that if he ever truly cared for Kagome, he would have to let her choose her own path—he couldn't guilt her into the one he wanted her to take. He couldn't force her hand, as such would only beget worse problems later. So Inu Yasha had decided that he would do as best he could by caring for her from afar and letting her choose Sesshoumaru.

"Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha' train of thought immediately derailed as he heard Kagome's sympathetic voice. His deep brown eyes found their way to her blazing amber gaze, leaving him at a near loss for speech. "Huh?"

Kagome moved closer to Inu Yasha, concerned for him. "Are you okay?"

Inu Yasha shrugged as he found a sudden interest in the dirt beneath his feet.

"Are you okay with all of this? I mean, you know what I'm talking about, right?"

Inu Yasha flinched as he heard Kagome move closer yet to him. "Do whatever you want, it's your life, your choices. All _I_ can do is wish you two the best of luck."

A thin smile crept across Kagome's face as Inu Yasha looked back into her eyes. Rather than seeing anger or pain, Inu Yasha saw her eyes shine with mirth. A light blush made its way to her cheeks as she bowed her head to Inu Yasha. "You have no idea… how relieved I am to hear you say that."

Her words—rather than causing him to feel the pain and regret from having 'lost' her to his brother—made him feel happier. He felt nearly as much relief as Kagome had, perhaps more. He was surprised—a tremendous weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt a smile tug at his lips and before he knew it, he was grinning, glowing with pride.

* * *

Naraku leaned forward, a victorious grin on his face. He watched as the young boy ran out of view, running as quickly as possible to his sister. Of course, Kohaku couldn't remember that Sango was his sister, all that he knew was that he had been ordered to fight the girl. Naraku turned his head as he heard footsteps behind himself. "Kagura, we will begin as soon as Kohaku has reached them… They'll come to us soon enough."

"What of the girl?"

Naraku's eyes shone with evil, but it was the sound of his laughter that proved even more alarming. He spun around, pushing Kagura out of the way as he hurried towards the dungeon room where he had been keeping Sayaka. All too quickly he was in the dungeon room, his gaze boring into Sayaka's frightened eyes. "And now… they all will die."

* * *

Later

Kagome's eyes lit up as she pulled the one item from her backpack that she had spent the past half hour searching for—her camera. Though she did not have such a camera before she began visiting the feudal era, Kagome had purchased a Polaroid camera to take a few pictures—of course, she was careful not to use it too often…

Kagome smiled as she handed the camera to Sango, whom had been taught how to use the modern contraption by Kagome. Kagome took a few moments more to gather Sesshoumaru, Inu Yasha, and Kouga together so that she could take a picture—her lasting memory of the hours before attacking Naraku. The last chance to show the pain and friendships that were drawn together because of the breaking of the Shikon no Tama.

Sango stepped back as Kagome got the three to pose, convincing Kouga and Sesshoumaru that no harm would come of the action, and placing herself right in the middle of the group. Sango smiled as she asked the four to hold their poses and _snap! _The picture had been taken. Sango held the photograph out to Kagome and then set the camera beside Kagome's backpack.

Kagome smiled as the picture became visible—Sesshoumaru had been standing directly behind her, his hands on each of her shoulders. Kouga and Inu Yasha were on either side of them, Kouga still looking confused, while Inu Yasha maintained a perfect smile. [It's the only picture I've ever gotten of Inu Yasha in his human form…]

Miroku managed a thin smile of his own as he leaned over the hanyou woman's shoulder and looked at the picture. It seemed nearly comical that she had managed to get all three of them into a pose without any bickering—at times, Kana did remind him of Kagome. He turned and walked away, though, when he felt a twinge of pain in the palm of his right hand. [It's grown bigger… I… I may not be able to see the battle with Naraku…]

Sesshoumaru settled next to Kagome, staring at the thin, paper-like material in her hand. It had come from the contraption that she had made the taijiya use, almost like a perfect painting of the group, except that it looked much more realistic than a painting. It was an exact copy. "Kana-chan… what is that for?"

"So when we can't see each other, one of us will have the image of the other."

Sesshoumaru leaned closer to Kagome, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "We won't ever have to worry about that, love… We'll never be without one another—I'll make sure of it."

* * *

A.N. Well, another chapter finished and we're only moments away from the battle with Naraku! The end is so close I can smell it! Happy reviewing & Happy Father's Day! (Yeah, I'll bet a lot of you forgot your dad, didn't you…)

Ja ne,

Ryoko Yuy / V Shape Otaku


	29. Brother, My Brother

Chapter 29: Brother, My Brother

Sango tightened her grip on Hiraikotsu as she heard rustling in the leaves. She pulled the large boomerang in front of herself as a shield just as something metallic flew out of the shadows. Her face registered with shock as she saw the sickle and chain wrapped around the top of Hiraikotsu. She stepped back as the short, slender figure emerged from the shadows. "Kohaku…"

Miroku spun around when he heard Sango's voice, solemnly calling out to her younger brother. He turned to look at Inu Yasha, Kana, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga. "It's started… Kohaku's here!"

Kagome jumped up, reaching for her bow. She stopped as Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm and shook his head. "What? I can't just leave her like that!"

Inu Yasha stood, taking a long look at Sesshoumaru. "Listen, Kohaku is controlled by a shard that Naraku placed in his back. If the shard is taken out, Kohaku dies… But I have another thought… Sesshoumaru, do you think you would be able to use Tenseiga?"

Sesshoumaru paused as he looked down at the sword on his belt—only thrice before had he used the sword, but it seemed that it would work. He began to walk towards where he was hearing the battle between Sango and Kohaku when he felt something tugging on his leg. He looked down, expecting to see Kagome smiling up at him, rather, he saw Rin, looking up to him with pleading eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama… please don't hurt Kohaku-kun…" The girl looked towards the direction from which she heard the clanging of Kohaku's weapon against Sango's Hiraikotsu.

Sesshoumaru smiled down at the child as he continued towards the battling siblings. His eyes narrowed as he came onto the scene, seeing the taijiya woman crying as she fought back her brother's attacks. He rushed forward and grabbed the boy as he threw the sickle and chain at Sango. He held the now defenseless boy up by his neck, much in the same way he had when he had meant to kill the boy before.

Kohaku showed no signs of struggling as his body fell limp in Sesshoumaru's grasp. Sango looked up from behind her Hiraikotsu and saw what had seemed to be the worst-possible scenario. Sesshoumaru was going to kill Kohaku. Her eyes burned with tears as she screamed in rage. She stood, holding Hiraikotsu over her head, ready to throw it. "Don't hurt him! Don't you dare!!"

Sesshoumaru turned around, surprised to see the taijiya woman threatening to attack him. His harsh golden eyes reflected no kindness in her eyes and he knew that she still did not trust him well. He could not very easily explain the situation, she would still not believe his words.

Kagome ran to Sango, knowing that only she could soothe her friend and placed her hands on Sango's outstretched arms. "Listen, he's not going to hurt Kohaku… We're trying to fix this whole mess… trust us."

Tears poured from Sango's eyes as she dropped Hiraikotsu and fell to her knees. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru, still holding Kohaku, in the dim light of the rising sun. No longer could she see this recurring nightmare—her only living relative, her baby brother, attacking her with his sickle and chain, his eyes void of a soul. Now… now it seemed that Kagome had a plan to take care of it all. But, would Sango be prepared to get her brother back just to go to fight Naraku as soon as she had him in her arms once more?

Miroku placed his hand on Sango's shoulder and smiled down at her. He helped her to stand and took her into his arms. He knew, if not more than anyone else, just how much pain Sango was enduring. She had even known that Naraku would be likely to send Kohaku out after her, but she couldn't prepare herself for seeing her brother attacking her. "Sango-chan, it's going to be alright…"

Sesshoumaru slowly set the boy down, within Kagome's reach. "Do you know where the shard is?"

[I hope… I hope this works…] Kagome paused as she looked at Kohaku's back. With her hanyou eyes, she could not see the shard—but if she concentrated… Kagome reached out to a slight sparkle that she saw in the boy's back. She pushed a claw just under the skin and withdrew the shard.

As soon as Kagome held the shard from the boy's back, Sesshoumaru set him down on the ground. Sesshoumaru drew the Tenseiga and concentrated on seeing the messengers from the other world. He had just sliced through the small yokai as he heard Kagome cry out. He sheathed the sword as he ran towards the sound of her voice, which was now much farther away than he had thought she would have been. He took a quick glance back, seeing that the sun had not quite risen yet.

He rushed through the forest, toward where he had heard Kagome's voice. [She was right next to me a moment ago…] He ran into a clearing, several yards away from where they had set up camp for the night. He was surprised as he saw Naraku holding the human Inu Yasha by the neck.

Mouth agape, Kagome stared, frozen, too afraid to act. She looked back at Sesshoumaru with pained amber eyes, tears threatening to begin pouring out at any moment. She stepped back, shaking her head. She whispered to herself, though Sesshoumaru could hear her, "No… Not now… no matter what, I can't lose him… even if… even if I'm with Sesshoumaru, he's still… very important…"

Sesshoumaru, though slightly alarmed by her words and questioning Kagome's loyalty to him, knew what had to be done. Never in his life would he have believed that he would do such a thing, but now he had to—he had to save his brother. He still despised Inu Yasha, however, it was his concern for Kagome that made his mind up. Even if it meant that she would run to Inu Yasha's side as soon as the hanyou bastard was safe, Sesshoumaru could not stand to see her in such pain. Never again did he want to see that look of fear and anguish in her eyes.

Even though the sun was only moments away from rising, no time could be lost. Toukijin drawn, Sesshoumaru rushed forward, swinging the blade downward for a strike that would force Naraku to drop Inu Yasha. Rather than seeing Inu Yasha drop to the ground or Naraku cry out in pain, all Sesshoumaru noticed was an icy pain in his side. He glanced down to see that Naraku had pierced his armor and stabbed him with one of Naraku's pointed tentacles. Angrily, Sesshoumaru clawed through the limb that held his younger brother and carried the stunned Inu Yasha away from Naraku.

Kagome rushed to Sesshoumaru's side as she saw the blood trickling over his armor. "Sesshou-kun! Are you okay?"

Sesshoumaru sighed wearily as he held his hand over the wound. "I've seen better days."

Inu Yasha nodded gratefully towards his elder brother just as the sun rose. He withdrew Tetsusaiga and charged Naraku, slicing through, only to discover that Naraku had sent a mere copy of himself—much less dangerous than the true Naraku, though still notably menacing. He turned back around to look at Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be in more pain than would be normal for such a wound. He stepped nearer to his elder brother and caught the scent that made his stomach turn. "He poisoned you…"

Kagome's eyes widened with shock as she concentrated and also caught the scent that had intermingled in Sesshoumaru's blood. "Why didn't you say anything? You could have told me that, Sesshou-kun! Don't… don't pretend that everything's okay… Being tough like that… it can only lead to more problems later. Inu Yasha, bring me the first aid kit in my backpack."

Inu Yasha nodded and was quick to retrieve the white metal box for Kagome. He watched on nervously as Kagome feverishly dug through the box. Finally she withdrew a small blue bottle and handed it to Sesshoumaru. "Drink this…"

Sesshoumaru reluctantly took the drink. He slowly examined the oddly textured glass bottle that Kagome had handed to him. As he felt a twinge of pain in his side, he was reminded of the pain that the poison miasma caused and drank the entire bottle of antidote that Kagome had handed to him. He sighed with relief as he saw Kagome relax.

Inu Yasha leaned back, a thin smile spread across his face. "I was worried for a moment there…"

Seeing the confused faces of the couple in front of him, Inu Yasha continued, so to act as though he hadn't been worried about his elder brother. "I thought that maybe the fight had been brought to us before we were all ready…"

Kagome stifled a laugh as she stood, taking a long look back to where Sango and Kohaku had been left. She smiled as she saw Sango help the boy to stand and allowed him to lean on her shoulder as they began walking towards Kagome.

From the opposite direction, Miroku slowly emerged from the shadows of the forest. He appeared to be glad that Sango's situation had been solved, though at the same time he seemed to have a thousand problems running through his mind. He drew in a heavy sigh as he looked around the area. "Where did Kouga go?"

* * *

A.N. Sorry for taking so long, everybody. I've been really busy here lately—like I mentioned previously, I've now got a job as a waitress at Steak 'N Shake.

Also, this last weekend my sister, brother-in-law, and nephew came to visit from Las Vegas, Nevada. This is only the second time I've gotten to see my nephew and about the third or fourth time that I've seen my brother-in-law. (Although, I have to say, he's the coolest brother-in-law I've had yet, seeing as he's an anime fan. )

Anyhow, it's hard telling when I'll have the next chapter up, because I've been almost as busy, if not more so, on 'Angels in Purgatory'. Really, I haven't been this into working on fan fiction since I rewrote and posted 'Yokai No Kokoro'.

Ja ne,

Ryoko Yuy / V Shape Otaku

P.S. Inu Yasha the Movie (well, there's another title, but i don't feel like dealing with it right now) is coming out on DVD Sept. 7!!!


	30. Battle, Bloodshed, and Betrayal

A.N. Well, folks, I'll warn you, we're in for a long chapter this time. This chapter is twice the length as normal and is among the most important chapters to date. Lots of things are going to happen, so make sure you have your trusty caffeine beverage and a snack! J

Chapter 30: Battle, Bloodshed, and Betrayal

Sesshoumaru stood, sampling the scents on the wind. Inu Yasha and Kagome had already tried to find Kouga's scent, but neither were able to find it anywhere—now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to try. He had to concentrate harder than usual now because he still felt a throbbing pain in his side—which seemed little more than an annoyance to him now. Finally, he noticed a faint trail towards the north, faint enough that it seemed as though it was being hidden. He began walking forward, knowing that it was likely that Naraku had lured the wolf yokai away from the group for a sinister reasoning. He noticed that no one spoke, although it seemed as though the fact that Sango's brother had been freed from Naraku would have been cause for at least _some_ celebration.

Sango watched Sesshoumaru from the distance, silently grateful that he had saved Kohaku. However, no matter how glad she was that her brother had been finally returned to her, she couldn't help but to notice that Miroku seemed rather troubled. He walked at quite a distance from the rest of the group, only occasionally forcing a smile to try to reassure Sango. It was those fake smiles that worried her more than anything else—she knew very well that something was wrong. Every time she tried to approach him to ask about it, he stepped back and shook his head; now he was avoiding her completely. More than once it had came back to her attention that he had been the first and only person to have noticed Kouga's absence, but she knew that he wasn't _that_ worried about Kouga.

Kohaku looked up at Sango, worried for his elder sister. She had introduced him to her circle of friends and explained a few other things to him, such as the fact that they were going to attack Naraku. She didn't need to remind him who Naraku was. The man who had enslaved him and forced him to attack his family, friends, and dozens of innocent people would never leave his memory. He remembered every detail of the mansion that he had lived in while under Naraku's influence. He remembered hating himself at times for being too weak to fight for control of his own body. More than anything, he remembered how well he despised Naraku.

Kagome followed shortly behind Sesshoumaru, sensing the high level of anxiety within her group of friends. Aside from a few words that had been spoken between Sango and Kohaku, no words had been spoken within the group. Many times Kagome had considered starting a conversation in order to lessen the tension that seemed to permeate in the air around them, but right when she would start to say something, she thought the better of it.

Within a few hours of leaving the site of their first battles of the day, the group of friends, linked by their equal enmity for Naraku, reached a hilltop that overlooked Naraku's stronghold. They all paused for a moment as the gentle breeze seemed to soothe some of their worried minds. Kagome placed her hand on Sesshoumaru's arm, a smile on her face. "It's okay, we can do this."

Sesshoumaru returned her reassuring words with a smile of his own, but he realized that he had never before felt so afraid in his life. By now he had begun to worry a little about the throbbing pain in his side—but that was something that he'd have to endure for now. He had thought of all of the risks that came with this battle, and the risks that came in the event that they did not win. With Naraku, he realized that almost anything could happen, including that Kagome could get hurt. Or, rather, if he got hurt, even killed, who would be there to protect Kagome?

Inu Yasha stepped forward and reached for the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "So, does anyone have anyone have any special strategies?"

Sesshoumaru nodded as he pulled Kagome closer to himself. "It seems as though Naraku has erected a barrier so that he could mock us. Inu Yasha, it's your job to slice through it. You and I are going to distract Naraku until Kana-chan gets a chance to make an attack of her own. The taijiya, her brother, and the houshi can protect Kana-chan and wait for the opportunity to rescue Sayaka. The wolf is down there somewhere, but I don't know where or what he's doing… Anyhow, once everybody is clear of Naraku, it will be Kana-chan's turn to fight, okay?"

Inu Yasha nodded as he withdrew Tetsusaiga from its sheath and concentrated his energy into the blade. Shortly thereafter, the blade began to glow red and Inu Yasha charged forward to the barrier. Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku followed as he led the group into Naraku's stronghold.

Inu Yasha stopped as he heard an effeminate scream from within the mansion. His ears twitched as he heard Naraku's sinister laugh echoing through the halls of the mansion. He could only think of all of the treacherous things that Naraku had done and hope that he could end Naraku's life. Of course, in a way, he did owe Naraku all of his friends and who he had become, but Inu Yasha chose not to see that as a positive thing. He had been pinned to the Goshinboku tree because of Naraku. Miroku had come to travel with him and Kagome because he too needed to fight and destroy Naraku. Sango and Kohaku had lost their entire family, their entire village, in fact, because of Naraku. Sesshoumaru had quested to kill Naraku because Naraku had made a blow against Sesshoumaru's pride. Kouga wanted Naraku's blood because Naraku lured in nearly the entire wolf tribe to his mansion and had Kagura brutally murder all of them. Kagome was the only person who hadn't been directly dragged into this fight by Naraku—that is, until Naraku took it upon himself to kill her.

But today was the day that they would all show how well that they had overcome their tragedies. Sango had gotten Kohaku back, Inu Yasha had come to an understanding with Kikyo, and Kagome had been revived by Sesshoumaru. Miroku could only overcome his curse now by destroying Naraku. However, they all still had reasons to destroy Naraku—to exact revenge, to lift Miroku's curse, and to rescue Sayaka.

Inu Yasha flattened his ears against the back of his skull as he rushed into the mansion, followed by Sesshoumaru. He followed the sounds of screaming and crying to the end of a hall and stopped at a bamboo door in the floor. He cautiously lifted the door and looked inside. His anger swelled as he caught the scent of not only Kouga's blood, but Sayaka's as well. He began to dive into the room, but Sesshoumaru caught the collar of his kimono. He spun around, anger flaring in his golden eyes. "WHAT?!"

Sesshoumaru's face was more cold and void of emotion than ever as he answered, "We cannot possibly fight in that room—it's too small."

Inu Yasha growled as he stepped back away from the door. "Naraku! Show yourself! Stop hiding like the coward you are!"

Naraku's laughter came bubbling up from the small dungeon room. "Awfully bold words for someone who is afraid to introduce himself before entering another's home, don't you think?"

Inu Yasha let out a feral growl as he stabbed Tetsusaiga into the wooden floor out of frustration. "You have NO reason to speak to me of cowardice—you use innocent women as shields! You have murdered countless people in cold blood—Kagome included!"

Naraku was finally stricken speechless, or so it had seemed. Inu Yasha stood back as he heard sounds from the dungeon room and what seemed to be a muffled scream. It took only moments before Naraku emerged from the room, Sayaka held tightly in his grasp. Naraku's smile was none short of villainous when he made a move towards the door to the hallway. "Would you like to take that outside, dear Inu Yasha?"

"I'd _kill_ to." Inu Yasha picked his sword up, his eyes burning with anger, and followed Naraku as he backed out of the room.

Sesshoumaru started after his younger half-sibling and Naraku when he heard a voice from the dungeon. Knowing that Naraku had gone, Sesshoumaru cautiously peered into the small room, only to see Kouga lying in the corner. He hesitated before he slid down into the room and moved to Kouga's side.

The young wolf leader was soaked in his own blood. He slowly looked up and saw Sesshoumaru's silhouette. His eyes glazed over in pain as he tried to sit upright. "I tried… I knew that if Naraku still had that girl when you all came to fight him that Naraku would use her as a shield—no one would be able to actually fight the way they needed to.

"But… I guess I walked right into a trap that even a human should have been able to sense. As you can see… I'm not going to be able to see the finish of this battle. Heh, I've been more of a trouble than anything… don't mind me—just go on and kill Naraku." Kouga managed a faint smile as he saw Sesshoumaru straighten and move away.

Sesshoumaru flinched as he stood straight, the pain in his side was now seemingly unbearable. It made no sense to him as to why he was in such pain just because of such a slight injury. However, he did understand that death was looming over the wolf tribe's leader—one of Kagome's friends, by Sesshoumaru's understanding. Ignoring the pain in his side, Sesshoumaru knelt down and picked Kouga up. More to himself than to Kouga, he muttered, "She would never forgive me if I didn't…"

Kouga managed a hollow chuckle as Sesshoumaru carried him out of the dungeon. "She has really had that much of an effect? The taiyokai that wouldn't waste a moment's time to help out a fellow is now going out of his way to save a wolf?"

Sesshoumaru lowered his eyelids in annoyance—even in his dying moments, Kouga had found the few words that would deflate his pride. "If you're alive than there will be more to fight Naraku—that's all."

"Yeah, well, I doubt that I will be… All I really want now is to see to it that Naraku is defeated… but I am in no position to help fight… I…"

"Don't talk now—save your strength." Sesshoumaru continued through the halls, thankful for the silence that followed. He was nearly out of the mansion when he heard a woman's pained scream. [Kagome…]

"Go to her. Leave me here." Kouga coughed into his hand a few times. When he pulled his hand away from his mouth, it was covered in crimson. He winced as Sesshoumaru set him down on the wooden floor and leaned him against one of the walls. "I don't have much time left—don't waste your time here. Go to _her_."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he spun around and began running out of the mansion. He nearly fell to the ground, though, as his side once again began pulsating with excruciating pain. He clutched his side as he continued running and finally found his way out of the mansion. [Damn this… I don't understand… why is it that _I_ am so pained by such a mere wound? Could it be that Kagome's antidote did not work?] Sesshoumaru shook his thoughts as he slid to a stop and took in the scene before himself.

Naraku turned as he heard Sesshoumaru's footsteps. He still held Sayaka tightly in his grasp and had not obtained a single injury as of yet. His villainous smile widened as he saw Sesshoumaru clutching his side where he had been previously injured. "So, Sesshoumaru-sama, have you decided to join the fight after all? I mean, I figured that you were going to stay behind with that wolf and die as well. By now, that poison should have worked its way completely through your body… It hurts, doesn't it? Of course, you probably don't recognize _true_ pain, do you?"

Sesshoumaru growled as he dodged a few of Naraku's attacks and made his way towards Kagome. He stood protectively in front of her as he noticed a slice in her kimono sleeve and a cut on her left arm. "What happened, Kana-chan?"

Kagome shook her head as she tugged down on the sleeve of the kimono. "I'm fine, Sesshou-kun… Was Kouga-kun okay?"

For some reason, Sesshoumaru had known that she was going to ask that particular question, yet he had no way of answering her without worrying her. He withdrew Toukijin and prepared to attack Naraku.

"Is he hurt?"

Her quiet, innocent question caused Sesshoumaru's heart to skip a beat. He had known since he had met Kagome that she was very compassionate—but the way she was asking about Kouga seemed almost _too_ concerned. For a split second, his mind filled with anger that she had more concern for Kouga than she had shown for him. His eyes held this anger as he spun around, glared at Kagome, and spat, "He is past any aide that you would have been able to give him. Right now we have more pressing issues to deal with!"

Kagome gasped as she considered Sesshoumaru's actions. All she had done was to ask if Kouga was okay and Sesshoumaru had nearly yelled at her. As she watched him move to attack Naraku, she convinced herself that he had only acted in such a way because of the situation at hand—after all, they were in for the fight of their lives and she was pestering his about someone else. Of course, she also considered that no matter the situation, Sesshoumaru had never acted out in such a way.

As she heard a muffled cry behind herself, Kagome turned around to see Sango with tears in her eyes and Miroku clutching his right hand. He jumped back several feet, still holding his cursed hand, and yelled to Sango, "Stay back! I don't want you to be sucked in!"

Sango looked up to Kagome, as though all of the hope lay upon her shoulders. "I can't lose him…"

By now, all other worries had washed away from Kagome's mind. She rushed to Sango and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Listen, Sango. We still have to fight—if Naraku is destroyed before the Kazaana becomes out of control, Miroku will be fine… I need you to help Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru get Sayaka away from Naraku. When that happens, then I can finally do what it is I need to do."

Sango nodded slowly as she gripped the handle of Hiraikotsu and began moving towards Naraku. She concentrated her energy and thoughts into fighting, pushing aside, but not eliminating, her worry for Miroku. [Miroku… hold on for a little while longer…] Sango gritted her teeth as she skillfully threw Hiraikotsu at Naraku.

Hiraikotsu faithfully cut through the arm that Naraku had been holding Sayaka up by, sending the girl plummeting to the ground below. Just as Sango and the others were sure that Sayaka was free from Naraku, he extended one of his tentacle-like arms and caught Sayaka, once more holding her closely to himself. He threw a disgusted glare down to Sango as he quickly regenerated his lost limb. His face settled into a casual smile as he drawled, "Three on one? That hardly seems fair."

Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to slice at Naraku with Toukijin, but it seemed as though Naraku had foreseen the attack. In fact, it seemed unusual that anyone could so easily dodge one of Sesshoumaru's attacks.

"Slowing down already, are we, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Naraku sneered as he sent out several deadly sharp tentacle-like extensions of the lower part of his body, all aimed for Sesshoumaru.

Inu Yasha could not lose the opening that Naraku had left for him. He sheathed Tetsusaiga and leapt at Naraku's opposite side, where he held Sayaka. He managed a thin smile as he clawed through the flesh that held her and caught her in his own arms. Before Naraku was able to interfere with his rescue, he bounded out Naraku's reach, fairly close to where Kagome was standing.

Sayaka smiled as Inu Yasha set her down on the ground, free for the first time in ten days. She took in a deep breath and jumped forward, wrapping her arms around Inu Yasha's shoulders. "Arigato!"

A loud hissing sound was made as blades of youki sliced through Naraku's spear-like projections, thus preventing his attack on Sesshoumaru. Naraku looked up into the air, surprised to see Kagura standing defiantly on her feather several feet above his reach. A thin victorious smile made its way across Kagura's lips as she saw Naraku's jaw drop. "Too bad you haven't the time to punish me, Naraku-_sama_."

As Naraku made a move to reach into the sky to pull down his servant and teach her otherwise, a sword flew into his side, placing itself between his ribs. Naraku looked down to see Kouga, dripping blood but smiling, proud of his small victory. "You have had this coming for a long time, Naraku!"

In a fury, Naraku pulled the sword out of his ribs and sent it flying down into the direction from which it came. An evil laugh erupted from his throat as the sword found its way back—straight into its owner's chest. The once proud wolf fell to the ground, dead, just as his fellows had in Naraku's mansion several months previous.

Kagome clenched her teeth as she felt her eyes sting with tears. "Kouga didn't deserve that…"

Sesshoumaru sliced at Naraku with Toukijin, this time the attack hit squarely on the target. He jumped backwards, standing next to Kouga's body, and pulled the sword from Kouga's chest. [That could have been me… if Kagura hadn't decided to betray Naraku, I would not be standing as I am…]

Sango threw Hiraikotsu at Naraku once more, distracting him from attacking Sesshoumaru once more. Kagura landed next to her, taking an offensive stance. She snapped her fan open and threw out several more of her 'wind blades'.

Sesshoumaru dropped Toukijin and unsheathed Tenseiga. Even though he had no attachment to Kouga, he felt as though it was his duty to save him—perhaps because Kouga was one of Kagome's friends. He took in a deep breath as he swung the Tenseiga over Kouga's body.

Kagome spun around as she felt the winds changing. In an instant, she knew exactly what was happening: Miroku's wind tunnel was moments away from going out of control. She could not spare another moment, if she was going to save Miroku, she had to take the shard out now. She pushed a claw into her chest and pulled out the Shikon shard. Rather than drop the shard into a pocket, she pressed it against a notch in her bow.

Sayaka watched quietly as the hanyou woman known as Kana changed into her human form. She looked up as she heard Inu Yasha let out a heavy sigh. "What's wrong?"

Inu Yasha shook his head as he watched Kagome. [Kagome… I hope that this works…]

Kagome drew an arrow from the quiver that she carried over her shoulder. She knocked the arrow on the string and took aim. She had concentrated and found where the Shikon shards were in Naraku's body. It was there, in his throat, that she aimed. [Where is Sesshoumaru? I can't see him! But… Miroku… I have time for this… I just hope that Sesshou-kun is out of the way!]

It was a brilliant flash of light that shot across the area. For a few moments, Naraku's jyaki intermingled with Kagome's purifying energy, but in the end, all of the evil energy was eliminated. Dust and the smell of burnt flesh clouded everyone's senses in the moments after. Kagome knew better than to just leave things to settle themselves—she rushed into the cloud of dust, following her mystic senses to find the Shikon jewel. She picked it out of a lump of what seemed to be the remainder of Naraku. As she lifted the jewel, she noticed that the… well, parts of Naraku's body, all turned to dust.

Kagura, sure that nothing was over until she saw Naraku's dead body, beckoned the winds to blow the dust away. Two figures stood where Naraku once had been, one was Kagome and the other was a certain wavy-haired villain.

Kagome stared at Naraku in shock for a few moments, but quickly reminded herself that she had not the time to waste. "Inu Yasha!"

Inu Yasha already knew what was needed to do. He charged at Naraku with Tetsusaiga and unleashed the 'Kaze no Kizu' attack. He smiled as he heard Naraku cry out in agony. "It's over."

Kagome turned to see Miroku, smiling like a fool and staring at the palm of his right hand. Sango ran over to him, clearly glad that he was unharmed. Kagome also saw Sayaka run to Inu Yasha, a light blush on the hanyou girl's face as she began talking to Inu Yasha. Kagome looked around, scanning the area for where Sesshoumaru was. She turned around and around, her eyes having covered the area, yet she still did not see Sesshoumaru.

Finally, footsteps were heard, coming from inside of the mansion. Hope swelled in Kagome's heart as she ran to the door of the mansion. Slowly, the door opened, revealing the owner of the footsteps as Kouga. He looked at Kagome and instantly, his face fell.

Kagome stepped closer to Kouga, hoping against hope that Sesshoumaru would be right behind him. "Kouga-kun… where is Sesshoumaru?"

Kouga looked away from Kagome, but placed his hand on her shoulder. For a long moment, everything was stone silent and all eyes were on Kouga and Kagome. "I don't know… he… disappeared in the blast."

Kagome turned around, praying that Kouga's face would show that he was lying… but it wasn't. She looked to the ground beside Kouga and saw two swords lying on the ground. One was the blood-stained sword that belonged to Kouga and the other was Toukijin. "Oh, no…"

* * *

A.N. Well, we still have a few chapters left and for once, I don't have much to say. As always, read and review—I'll get to working on the next chapter and have it up as soon as I get the chance!

Ja ne,

Ryoko Yuy / V Shape Otaku

P.S. The movie that I mentioned is the first Inu Yasha movie, Affections Touching Across Time. If anyone can still get a hold of the copy, there is an article about it in July's Animerica. Trust me, you'll know it when you see it because Inu-chan is on the cover.


	31. Lying From You

Song-fic chapter! Individual lines in [brackets] and _italics_ are lyrics, okay? Let's go! (By the way, for the sake of my sanity and the continuity and flow of this chapter, some of the lyrics of this song will be omitted—please forgive me.)

Chapter 31: Lying From You

"No… _no…Sesshoumaru…_" Kagome fell to her knees, shaking her head and dug her finger into the dirt as she let out a scream of agony.

[When I pretend, everything is what I want it to be]

Inu Yasha slowly approached Kagome, a heavy feeling in his heart. He placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder and soothed, "Kagome… _shh… it's gonna be okay_…"

Kagome fell forward, against Inu Yasha's shoulder, and shook her head as hot tears poured from her eyes. "How can it be? I **_loved _**him, Inu Yasha—and I… I…… _I'm such a terrible person…_"

[I look exactly like what you always wanted to see]

"It wasn't your fault, Kagome…" Inu Yasha looked down at Kagome, a thin smile spreading across his face. [The circumstances aren't exactly great… but maybe now she can be at my side once more…]

Kouga stepped forward, clutching his bloody sword. "When he revived me… he told me something… Kagome, he knew what was going to happen. He said, 'Take care of the woman I love; watch over Kagome.' Kagome, he wouldn't have it if you went beating yourself up like this."

[Stealing second after second, just 'cause I know I can…]

Kagome drew in a few sharp breaths as she clutched the silken material of Inu Yasha's kimono. Her eyes snapped open for a brief moment as she felt Inu Yasha wrap his arms around her shoulders and pull her closer to himself.

"It's okay, Kagome… I'll take care of you…" Inu Yasha spoke softly to calm Kagome.

However, upon hearing Inu Yasha's voice, Kagome became anything but calm. "Now that Sesshoumaru is gone you'll take care of me again, huh?"

[I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay…]

Kagome's tear-stained face twisted into a scowl as she pushed Inu Yasha away from herself. She seemed to seethe in anger as she stood. "Is that what you've been waiting for? Something to happen to Sesshoumaru so you could let me come running back into your arms?"

[I'm just trying to bend the truth.]

"Kagome, I—" Inu Yasha backed up, hoping that the gesture would clam Kagome. "I would never do that… I'm just trying to be _here_ for you."

"No, you weren't—I know you well enough by now Inu Yasha... That kind of sympathetic tone isn't just for _any_ friend… You always used to talk to Kikyo that way…" Kagome shuddered as a new wave of tears began streaming over her cheeks. Memories of Sesshoumaru began flashing through her mind as she slowly backed away from Inu Yasha.

"Please, Kagome—"

[No, no turning back now… I wanna be pushed aside, so let me go.]

"Just leave me alone!" Kagome turned around and began running. She had no idea where she was going, just so long as it was away from Inu Yasha. [Why? Why does he have to act like that? I mean… I just… …. Sesshoumaru… _I'm so sorry_… I didn't mean to… I thought that you were… _no_…]

[No turning back now…]

Kouga slowly approached Kagome. In a rage, she had run away from the rest of the group and now was in the middle of the forest, crying and slamming her fist on the trunk of a tree. "Kagome? I… I know it's stupid to ask if you're okay… but… well, do you need to go anywhere?"

Kagome looked up at Kouga through tear-blurred vision and nodded slowly. Her voice was hoarse and no louder than a whisper as she replied, "I wanna go home…"

[Let me take back my life… I'd rather be all alone… anywhere on my own.]

Kouga nodded as he helped Kagome to stand. He chuckled lightly as he began making his way through the forest, only shortly ahead of Kagome. "You know… it's sort of odd, not having those shards in my legs… Naraku took them before you guys came…"

['Cuz I can see… the very worst part of you is me.]

[The jewel shards… heh, if I had never broken the jewel in the first place, I would never have cause all of this… So many people died, just because of one stupid mistake… Sesshoumaru died… because of my stupid mistake.] Kagome slowly withdrew from her pocket the majority of the Shikon jewel, the shards that she and Inu Yasha had collected, and the shard that had come from Kohaku's back. She plucked the shard that she had put into her bow out and pushed the shards into the jewel. As she concentrated her energy onto the shards, they fused with the larger piece of the jewel. "There's still one left… I'll have to come back, I guess… I just hope that I don't hurt anyone else…"

Kouga slowed his pace and glanced back at Kagome. "It can't be _that_ bad, Kagome… You didn't do that intentionally; you aren't the type. Anyhow… we didn't find any _proof_ that he died… He could very well be somewhere else right now… he could be looking for you, Kagome."

Kagome managed a thin, yet false smile as she moved closer to Kouga. "I can only hope that it would be that simple… but even my heart tells me that something is wrong. I guess that if he was still here that I would have to tell him that I'll be back in a few days… my mom must be really worried by now… I've never been gone this long."

Kouga hooked his arm over Kagome's shoulder and pulled her closer to himself. "I think that there's a very good chance that he's okay, Kagome. When you come back, I want you to promise me that you won't do anything stupid. You'll take some time to look for that last shard and then, if you haven't found any clues by such time, dedicate some time to looking for him.

"I don't think it will take long. I know you well enough to know that you won't give up on a good cause. I know that Sesshoumaru is among the most powerful yokai in all of the territories in all of the lands—he won't die so easily. I'm sure that he's out there somewhere, Kagome. You'll look back and laugh at yourself for being so insecure, okay?"

Kagome turned around and pressed her forehead on Kouga's shoulder as she began crying anew. She didn't react at all as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her comfortingly, as a friend would. "Kouga-kun… I'm so scared… I would rather face a hundred Naraku's than face losing him…"

* * *

[I remember what they taught to me…]

[I don't understand…] Inu Yasha, dumbfounded, watched as Kagome ran away with Kouga following shortly behind her. He thought back to all of the lectures that Kouga had given him about why Kagome was always so mad at him—because he wasn't sincere enough when he spoke. But, just now, when he spoke with such sincerity, Kagome only angered even more at him.

[Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be…]

Every other time, Kagome had gotten mad at Inu Yasha because he shrugged off most responsibility and sincerity. Why had she gotten so mad at him now? Was it really because he acted as though he was trying to get close to her because Sesshoumaru was gone? It was not too far-fetched a possibility, seeing as Inu Yasha had wished for Sesshoumaru to be dead several nights prior—but he didn't want that now. He saw how happy Kagome had looked with Sesshoumaru, just to still be her friend was plenty for Inu Yasha. Besides, he felt guilty going after her while Sayaka was there.

[So I pretended up a person who was fittin' in and now you think this person really is me.]

Inu Yasha sighed as he turned back to Sayaka. He _did_ feel guilty when he looked into her melancholy navy eyes. He knew that she had taken a liking to him—Kagome had told him what Kagura had told her. She was rather attractive and had a lot in common with him—why not try?

[I'm trying to bend the truth.]

"Ano… Sayaka…" Inu Yasha nervously scratched the back of his head as he moved closer to the hanyou girl. He bowed his head in apology. "Gomen ne."

Heat rose in Sayaka's cheeks as she slowly shook her head in confusion. "You're apologizing?"

Inu Yasha looked to Sango and Miroku for help, but noticed that they seemed to be having troubles of their own. His expression turned stern as he saw a tear slide over Sango's cheek. "Hey, Sango, what's wrong?"

Sango looked up to Inu Yasha with a frantic look in her eyes. "Inu Yasha, have you seen Kohaku?"

Inu Yasha shook his head slowly as he looked around the empty landscape, as though expecting the boy to suddenly appear. He jumped in surprise when he heard Kagura's voice from behind himself. "I saw the boy. He was running toward Naraku just before Kagome shot the arrow. I don't know where he could have gone, but I can't see that he would have been hurt by the miko's arrow."

Inu Yasha nodded in agreement. "If he went in that direction and disappeared after Kagome's arrow, but was gone by the time you cleared the dust from the air…"

Inu Yasha rubbed his chin in thought. The fact that Kohaku seemed to have disappeared in the same place and time as Sesshoumaru seemed little more than coincidence.

* * *

A.N. Whew… First, I really apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up. I had a glitch in my computer and then the adapter for my keyboard broke, so I've been virtually unable to use my computer—which happens to have this chapter on it. I've also been pulling my hair because I just now found out about this recall for a part on my car and the parts have been _forever_ coming into the dealership.

Anyhow, for those of you who are currently looking up my address so you can avenge your lost minds, I can only hope that the last line of this chapter will give you enough hope to put done your various weapons and promise not to kill me. (At least, not right now.) I didn't really want to put that in _this_ chapter, but it seems that if I don't, I'll have a few of you knocking on my door, ready to lynch. (At least, that's what it feels like after getting a few… well, less than happy reviews. ;;)

Well, got to go make the next chapter,

Ja ne,

Ryoko Yuy / V Shape Otaku


	32. Looking Back

Chapter 32: Looking Back

Kouga let out a long sigh as he looked at the Honekui well. [This... this is the place that Kagome goes when she's gone?] He cautiously approached the old wooden well, which had several new boards around the top where repairs had been made recently to the well. He looked down into the well and saw the dirt bottom, completely void of any water or other life. "Kagome-chan? Are you sure that this is the place you told me about?"

Kagome managed a thin smile and nodded. "It doesn't look like much, but it leads to my time… Heh, who would have guessed that one little well would be the pathway to a five-hundred year time warp?"

Kouga leaned farther over the side, as though the well's appearance would have changed after Kagome's words. "Are the yokai still having territory wars in your time?"

Kagome shook her head slowly as she sat on the side of the well. "No… Actually, there aren't that many yokai in my time. If any are still alive, they must be very well hidden or disguised, because there haven't been any records or stories of yokai over the last hundred years or better."

"No yokai in your time, huh? Seems almost farfetched to hear…"

Kagome shrugged as she pulled her legs over the side of the well, allowing them to dangle in the empty well. Her expression was sullen as she stared down into the well, her magical portal to the future, her true home. [But, that place isn't where I feel that I truly belong now…_This_… this is my home.] "I'll be back in a few days, Kouga-kun. I guess I'll see you later…"

Kouga barely was able to mumble a 'Bye' before she slid into the well and disappeared without a trace. He watched the bottom of the well for a few moments before deciding that, as Kagome had said, she wasn't coming back for a few days. He shivered as he felt the cool wind pick up and whirl around his body. He knew, though, as the winds continued to increase, that the weather was not causing the sudden updraft. He scowled as he spat the name of the maker of the winds, "Kagura…"

Kagura stood several feet away from Kouga—just enough to be at a safe distance. She looked around the area and then expectantly towards the well. "Did that woman leave already?"

Kouga growled as he took a more defensive stance, ready to deal with whatever attack the wind sorceress had to offer. "Why do you need to know about Kagome?"

Kagura tapped her fingers against her arm out of impatience. "I needed to tell her that we've pretty well figured that Sesshoumaru isn't dead."

Kouga looked down the ground considering that he had told Kagome much of the same thing. "Don't go giving her too much false hope… I told her that I didn't think that he was dead—but I saw him disappear in that blast. I know that I never would have been able to escape such an attack… Also… she told me that Naraku poisoned him. She said she gave him antidote, but when I saw him, he was really weak because of poison. He couldn't possibly have survived and gotten far enough away that we wouldn't have seen him."

"Kohaku disappeared, too. I saw the boy running towards Naraku just before Kagome fired the arrow. And,_unlike_you and I, Sesshoumaru is a taiyokai, so that means he has a good deal more power than either of us could imagine having. He would not have died without a trace." Kagura sighed as she leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree. "He is the most powerful yokai that I've ever known—he's out there somewhere."

Kouga crossed his arms as he turned away from Kagura and looked back down at the well. [For Kagome's sake, I can only hope so…]

* * *

"Ano, Inu Yasha-sama, could I ask you a question?" Sayaka blushed as she waited for Inu Yasha's acknowledgement.

"What is it, Sayaka?"

Sayaka bit her lip for a moment as she worked up her courage to ask, "Who was that girl and why is it that you get so uptight around her? I mean, she was hanyou but… today is_her_day, isn't it?"

Inu Yasha drew in a deep breath, Sayaka's inquisitiveness was certainly annoying at times, but he knew that she couldn't help it. "Kagome was… well, she used to be my…_ahem_… my girlfriend. We had a few differences and discovered that she seemed to like Sesshoumaru more—but that's okay, I guess… As for her being a hanyou, well, she's actually a human. She took on a disguise as a hanyou by using a Shikon shard paired with some of Sesshoumaru's blood."

Sayaka nodded slowly, taking time to comprehend exactly what all of that had meant. She watched as Inu Yasha continued walking, though his expression had undoubtedly fallen. "You still care for her as a girlfriend?"

The question seemed to irk Inu Yasha, seeing as he chose not to answer the question. Many times he had told himself, convinced himself, that Kagome's love life was none of his business. She was merely a friend to him and nothing more. However, the more that he thought of her, of how much he_did_care, the more he realized that not worrying about her was the last thing he'd be able to do. He realized that he had lied to himself by trying to tell himself that he wasn't concerned, but he also knew that leaving Kagome to her own devices was the best thing he could do for her.

Sayaka fought her emotions as she slowed her pace so that she was behind Inu Yasha, so that he was unable to see her troubled expression. [I can't just expect this guy that I've pretty much just met to give up his everything just for me… I remember that when Naraku held me captive he told me that Inu Yasha would only love a human woman… By gods, I wish that it wasn't true… but… if it is, I almost think I'd give nearly anything to change that much… Inu Yasha… has so much in common with me. I've never met a man who could even understand me, much less identify with me.]

* * *

Kagome slowly and reluctantly pulled herself out of the well. As she walked out of the shrine, she saw a tall woman with short black hair approaching her. Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen the woman before—but certainly not in her time. The ebony hair, the fierce blue eyes, and the powerful yet pure aura that surrounded her—could be only one person. "Kikyo?"

Kikyo smirked as she looked over Kagome's slightly dirty and well-worn kimono. "Such fine quality—only the richest nobles were able to wear such an outfit and allow for it to get dirty…"

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she continued towards the house. "What are you doing here?"

Kikyo's fierce, offensive gaze lifted into a smile—or something like it. "Didn't Inu Yasha tell you?"

Kagome stopped and shot Kikyo a cold glare. "Inu Yasha and I are not on the most pleasant terms right now… Stop playing mind games with me and tell me why you are here."

"Unfortunately, I have survived the centuries. I am surprised that I remembered to come back to Japan when I did. I just had enough time to get settled in when I found Inu Yasha here not too long ago…" Kikyo smirked at Kagome, expecting a jealous fit from the girl.

"What was he doing here?" Kagome's voice was unusually quiet and her eyes were downcast as she followed after Kikyo.

"He came here to perform seppuku. He was here in the house long enough to tell your mother what had happened to you and then he ran off into the park, ready to do away with himself—it was pitiful, really." Kikyo stopped as she pushed the door open and allowed Kagome to enter the house.

Kagome looked around her house, wide-eyed as Inu Yasha had been the first time he had come to her time. "Mama! Souta-kun! Jii-san!"

Souta slowly walked out of his room, wearing a baseball cap backwards, 90's punk style. "Ka-Kagome?!"

Kagome knelt down and hugged her younger sibling. "Souta… How have you been?"

"I've been fine, sis." The boy laughed as he worked to escape his sister's grasp. He reached down, though, when he saw a photo on the floor that had fallen from Kagome's pocket. He examined the picture, realizing that he had never seen anyone in the photo. "Who are these people?"

Kagome sighed as she took the picture back and pointed to each person's face as she explained who they were. "This is Inu Yasha. He turns human once a month and this is what he looks like. That's Kouga-kun of the wolf tribe and that one there is me… I changed into a hanyou while we were preparing to beat a really bad demon…"

Souta stared at the picture a moment longer. "But, sis, who's that guy? He looks really cool! Is he a demon too?"

Kagome let out a heavy sigh as she nodded. "That's Sesshoumaru. He was Inu Yasha's brother."

Both Kikyo and Souta stared at Kagome in surprise. Kikyo tensed as she replayed in her mind what Kagome had said. "Was?"

Kagome looked away from the both of them and held the photo closer to herself. Memories that weren't even day-old flashed through her mind as she began to walk to her room. [_'Kana-chan… what is that for?' So when we can't see each other, one of us will have the image of the other…_He kissed me then and told me not to worry…_'We'll never be without one another—I'll make sure of it.'_Sesshou-kun… I miss you so much… I just… just wish I could see you again…]

* * *

Kohaku shifted uneasily as he saw a shadowy figure in the distance. He gripped the handle of his sickle, prepared to attack. "Who goes there?"

The figure paused for a moment and then continued forward. Finally, it came close enough that Kohaku could tell that the figure was not only a woman—but a miko. Her long black hair rose and fell as she continued walking towards him. "You called me here, yet you welcome me so apprehensively?"

The boy bowed his head in respect to the woman known as Kikyo. "Gomen ne… I was just trying to make sure that you weren't a yokai."

Kikyo nodded, though somewhat surprised by Kohaku's wisdom. "Why is it that you called me here, exactly? Don't tell me that it was just to tell me that Naraku was slain, was it?"

Kohaku shook his head as he began to lead Kikyo towards a disreputable looking hut. "I want to see if you can help this man… I owe him my life, yet he seems to be suffering of some illness that is not of this world."

Kikyo peered into the hut. She would not have been as likely to come had it not been for the dark aura that she noticed in the area. She knew that Naraku had been destroyed, yet this aura was very much like his in some way that even she was unable to identify. [The energy around this hut is more than enough to make even_me_nervous… what is happening?]

* * *

A.N. Well, I didn't expect to finish this chapter so quickly, but look at it in the good light that we're finally starting to reach the end. [Didn't I say something like that a few chapters back? Oh well…] But now I think that everyone can stop asking, 'You didn't kill him, did you? Oh, I'll never forgive you!' Nope, now you just have to figure out what the hell I did to him that has even Kikyo shaking in her sandals.

Ja ne,

Ryoko Yuy / V Shape Otaku


	33. Movie Misgivings

Chapter 33: Movie Misgivings

After Kagome had greeted the rest of her family and had taken the time to fully enjoy modern life once more (bathing, sleeping, television, you know, what we can't live without), she decided to take a walk through Tokyo on her own. It had been a while since she had last been shopping and, well, a girl can't go _too_ long without shopping!

Kagome waved her hand high in the air as she saw her friends walking down the sidewalk in her direction. "Eri! Yuka! Ayumi!"

The trio of girls looked up at Kagome, surprised that their bed-ridden friend was out in the daylight. In the blink of an eye, they were right next to Kagome, looking for any tell-tale signs of sickness. Eri cocked her head sideways as she looked at Kagome's left arm, noticing a long thin scab. "What happened there, Kagome? Geez, it looks like you were attacked..."

Kagome looked down at her arm, slowly remembering how the injury had come to be. She had decided to push Inu Yasha out of the way of what would have been a fatal attack. She was lucky that all she did get was that gash. Only moments later, Sesshoumaru had come rushing out of Naraku's mansion to make sure that she was okay. Sesshoumaru… There she went again, thinking about him, wondering what really had happened to him. "I'd rather not even talk about it."

Yuka pushed Eri out of the way as she held movie tickets up in front of Kagome's face. "You have so _totally_ got to come with us to see this movie!"

Kagome stared blankly at the tickets, seeing that the movie was titled '_My Lord Romeo_'. "What's it about?"

Ayumi stared at Kagome in disbelief. "Oh… My… GOD!!! You must have been _really_ sick not to have seen any of the previews for this!"

Eri shrugged as she continued walking down the sidewalk. "It's set in feudal times. The basic outline that we've seen so far is that the Lord of some castle has to rely on the help of a slave girl. They fall for each other even though it is so _totally_ unheard of for someone of his class to be even speaking with a slave girl like her. It has that one hot guy that was in that last movie we saw—you know the guy who voices on that one anime? Which one was it…?"

Kagome reached for her purse to see if she had enough money with her to pay for a movie ticket. "Well, I guess I've got enough…"

Yuka waved her hand back and forth at Kagome. "No way. We haven't all gotten together in over a month—there's, like, no way I'm gonna let you pay for this one Kagome."

Kagome smiled in gratitude—truthfully, she wasn't at all looking forward to seeing a movie. She stopped, though, when she thought she had heard a familiar voice from behind herself. "_Kagome…_"

Kagome whirled around, expecting to see Sesshoumaru behind her. However, the man behind her was anyone but Sesshoumaru. "Hojo-kun?"

"Kagome, it has been so long since I've seen you… I heard about your illness, but when I went to visit you the doctor told me that no one was allowed to see you… Did you get the therapeutic chair cushion that I sent? How about those chocolates? Were those okay? I didn't know if you liked dark chocolate or not…" Hojo blushed as Kagome stared at him, thoroughly confused.

In order to save face, Kagome smiled and gestured Hojo to follow as she continued walking with the other girls. "That cushion was very helpful, Hojo-kun… And I _love_ dark chocolate!"

Ayumi turned around and smiled as she saw that Kagome and Hojo still seemed to be getting along well—even though they had gone over a month without seeing one another. "Hojo-kun, we're going to see '_My Lord Romeo_'! Do you want to come?"

Hojo's eyes shone with excitement. "I'd love to! Kagome, why didn't you tell me?"

Kagome shifted uneasily as she feinted a smile. [I don't really want to…]

Only an hour later, they were all deep into the plot of the movie. Kagome found herself liking the plot in spite of herself. [This is… painfully ironic…]

The girl was a slave, indeed. The lord was facing war and happened to be short on aid. He asked the girl to help in the fight for her lord's kingdom. He had been rigid and faithful to tradition and society for quite a while, but steadily fell in love with the slave girl. As the movie began to wind down to an end, the girl slayed the enemy's leader, but lost sight of the lord during the fight. The scene flashed and showed that the lord lay dying all alone in the enemy's stronghold while the girl left, assuming that her lord had been killed in battle. The girl later died of other causes and met with her beloved lord in the afterlife.

Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo began to walk out of the theater with smiles on their faces. Hojo stopped, though, when he noticed that Kagome was still sitting in her seat. He placed his hand on her shoulder and then noticed that she was crying. [What a sensitive girl… it's things like this that drive me crazy about her…] "Kagome… it's okay, it was just a movie."

"_Sesshou-kun…_" Kagome continued crying into her hands as Hojo helped her to stand. She reluctantly dried her tears and followed him out of the theater, not noticing that his arm stayed hooked over her shoulders.

Hojo's eyes narrowed as he thought over the name that he heard Kagome whisper. "I thought you said you didn't know about this movie… It was inspired by the legend of a warrior lord from the Fifteen-hundreds by a similar name… Gee, I wish I could remember what the guy's name was…"

Kagome looked up into Hojo's eyes, in shock. "Tell me more about this legend…"

"Are you sure that you don't know? I mean, golly, there's a documentary about the guy on TV all of the time." Hojo grinned as he stopped in front of a small bookstore. "Here, I'll buy you a copy of the official documentary about him…"

Kagome followed shortly behind Hojo, intrigued. She gasped as Hojo handed her the book with a picture of Sesshoumaru's castle, though notably aged, on the front cover.

'Said to be the Japanese equivalent of Transylvania's 'Vlad the Impaler', the Lord Sesshoumaru was considered to be very harsh, cold, and downright cruel. Records show that his subjects referred to him as 'Taiyokai Sesshoumaru', a demon lord. No proof exists that this man was anything other than human aside from a painting found in what is believed to have been his castle home. The painting depicts the Lord Sesshoumaru as having silver hair and markings which may possibly be tattoos on his face and wrists. However, it is thought that his hair was painted as being silver to compare the Lord to being God-like.'

Kagome's jaw dropped as she flipped to the next page, seeing the aforementioned portrait. "Sesshoumaru…"

Hojo stared at Kagome in bafflement as she flipped through the book, wide-eyed and whispering to herself. He looked at an identical copy of the book and found nothing nearly as interesting as Kagome made it seem. Finally, he became bored and led Kagome to the cash register with the book still in her hands.

After he had paid for the book and they were leaving the store, Hojo raised a curious eyebrow at Kagome. "What is it about that old legend that interests you so?"

Kagome looked down at the white plastic sack in her hands that held the book that Hojo had just purchased for her. She very well knew that she couldn't tell Hojo the true reason. "Well… he's just very… fascinating. I mean, the fact that historians are unsure whether or not he was human—it's just amazing!"

Hojo stared at Kagome in disbelief. "You mean that you believe in demons?"

Well, this much Kagome could explain… "Yokai? Of course I do! Why do you think that people in the olden times relied so heavily on miko? It wasn't just for their spiritual support, Hojo-kun."

"So then why aren't there any demons now?"

Kagome shrugged. She pointed to a few passing cars as though the answer should have been obvious. "Things can change very quickly. Over the last century, Japan has experienced a technological boom, perhaps yokai have disguised themselves. Or, what about the atomic bombs?"

"That wasn't dropped here, Kagome."

Kagome nodded, suddenly deep in thought. "You know, there have been yokai and bad spirits in this time, now that I think about it. A boy in Souta's class—he was in a coma for several months and his sister's ghost kept trying to kill him because she thought that her mother left her to die because she didn't love the girl. There was also an ancient Noh mask that we had to exorcise—it was possessed by some evil spirits—around the same time."

Hojo watched Kagome in sudden interest. "Wow, that sounds so exciting, Kagome-chan! Gee, I wish that I could see things like that…"

Kagome shook her head as she grabbed Hojo's hand, as though to emphasize a point. "You never want to see those kinds of things. They can destroy your soul before you know what's happening."

Hojo waved his free hand back and forth, as though to fan away Kagome's words. "Ah, that's not possible, Kagome… That's just legends that are used to scare little kids."

Kagome shivered as a cold wind blew over her uncovered arms. [I only wish that it was all a legend to scare little kids… but I can't tell Hojo that much. It's sort of funny, though… this is the first real conversation that I've had with Hojo. Really, he isn't all that bad. Maybe… just maybe, when I complete the Shikon jewel, I'll come back here—forever—and give him a chance… yes, a real chance.]

Hojo sighed as he saw that they had already walked all the way to Kagome's house. He led her to the base of the steps before he broke her from her thoughts. "Kagome-chan, you're home… do you want me to walk you up the steps?"

Kagome looked up the stairs, which suddenly seemed too ominous to climb. She nodded sheepishly. Hojo gladly walked with her, talking about how beautiful the flowers were and how wondrous the foliage that her grandfather had long ago planted looked. Kagome smiled and nodded, pretending to care as she looked up to the top of the stairs, waiting for something, but was not sure what.

Finally, she reached the top of the steps to see Kikyo waiting for her. The miko made long, quick strides to Kagome, seeming to ignore Hojo's presence. "You are needed elsewhere—where were you?"

"I was just out with some friends…" Kagome blushed furiously as she realized that she still had hold of Hojo's hand. "Hojo-kun, I'll see you later, okay?"

Hojo nodded, for once taking a hint, and began to walk away. "See you later, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome waved and watched as Hojo left. As soon as she was sure that he was out of earshot, she spun around. She shot Kikyo a 'You'd better have an explanation' glance and began walking towards her house.

Kikyo was quick to follow Kagome, though she still didn't seem too happy about it. "Inu Yasha is in your room, waiting for you. Said he was getting a bad feeling about something all of the sudden. Said Sayaka took sick out of nowhere—a bad omen, if you ask me. You need to go back there—something is terribly wrong. Something is starting to happen that shouldn't happen. That book in your hands—it didn't used to exist. That movie your friends just took you to—it was never made until you came back. There's something that has gone wrong in the past and if you don't fix it, everything in this world may change."

Kagome, wide-eyed, took a few more steps and then ran into the house and up to her room. She dropped the bag with the book just inside the door as she saw Inu Yasha looking over the things on her desk. She finally dropped to her knees, her bangs shadowing her face so that Inu Yasha couldn't see. "It's about _him_, isn't it?"

Inu Yasha stared at Kagome for a moment, confused. He became even more confused as Kagome reached into the plastic sack that she had brought home with her and threw a book to him. "Look in the book. There's too much that points to it. All of the sudden Sesshou-kun is some well-known legend… it doesn't make sense… None of this makes any _damn_ sense…"

Inu Yasha took a quick glance at the book and then set it down on her desk—like he could read it anyhow… "Kagome, we have to go back now. We think that maybe he's still alive, but we don't know where… Kouga said that the antidote you gave him must not have worked, because he was still in pain when he rescued Kouga."

Kagome nodded as she looked to her bed, where her mother had left her kimono after it had been washed, dried, and folded. "I'll go change and then we'll leave…"

Inu Yasha nodded and clutched Tetsusaiga as Kagome took her kimono and walked to the bathroom down the hall. Only moments later, she returned, fully dressed in her kimono with her bow and a few arrows over her shoulder. [Sesshoumaru… I'll find you… I'll save you from whatever has happened to you…]

* * *

A.N. Well, another chapter, another four or five left for sure! (Unless I can think of yet another plot twist to put poor Kagome through… then it'll be 'til Christmas that I'll take to finish this… )


	34. Journey Begins Anew

Chapter 34: Journey Begins Anew

Kagome hugged her mother and then walked out of the house. She waved 'goodbye' to her grandfather and Souta as she began walking towards the old shrine that housed the Honekui well. Inu Yasha was already waiting for her in the shrine, tapping his foot impatiently as she seemed to dawdle with all the time in the world.

Kagome entered the shrine with a heavy sigh. "I'm ready to go… no matter what happens."

Inu Yasha smiled as he watched Kagome lean over the well. "You'll find him, I am sure of it, Kagome…"

Kagome nodded and pushed herself over the side of the well. This life in the past, she decided, was better than any life that she would fake in the future. It was only when she was in this world that she felt truly alive. She knew very well that she'd never be able to live the rest of her life with anyone from her time—they would never believe all of what she had been through. It just wouldn't be the same and certainly would not feel right to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru… She had to find Sesshoumaru. Where he was, however, was far beyond her guess. She pulled herself out of the well and looked back down into the well, wondering why Inu Yasha had not come through the well yet. [Probably talking to Kikyo, I'm sure… ugh…]

* * *

Inu Yasha moved to jump into the well when he heard the shrine's door creak open. He turned around, expecting to see Kikyo. However, he had no idea who this boy was, but he did seem rather angry. The boy moved forward, closer to Inu Yasha, staring at him in disbelief. "Where did Kagome go? I saw her come in here—where is she?"

Inu Yasha held perfectly still, as though if he held still enough, the boy would go away. He didn't. Inu Yasha tried to move past the boy without jumping over him or pushing him down, but the boy did not move. Finally, Inu Yasha decided to call for help. "Kikyo!"

Kikyo seemed to take her time getting into the small shrine. She peered inside and immediately understood why Inu Yasha had called for her. The boy had tried to visit Kagome several times while she was gone. He was the one that had walked her home earlier. "Hojo-kun, what are you doing in here?"

Hojo looked back at Kagome's doctor and then pointed accusingly at Inu Yasha. "This guy has done something with Kagome! I saw them, Kagome was wearing and olden time kimono and was carrying a bow and some arrows! I want to know where she went!"

Kikyo moved forward and placed a comforting hand on Hojo's shoulder. "Don't fret—she's in here, but she's _trying_ to meditate. It would be best for her if you left now."

Hojo nodded in slow understanding. He followed Kikyo out of the shrine, leaving Inu Yasha alone next to the well. Inu Yasha scratched the back of his head for a moment, remembering some of the many things that Kagome had told him about Hojo, a classmate of hers. [Geez, that guy is way too thick-headed for his own good…]

Moments later, Kikyo returned, giving Inu Yasha the go-ahead to leave. Inu Yasha leapt into the well and the jumped out in his own time. When he came out, he was greeted by Kagome's angry glare. "You just couldn't resist being able to talk to Kikyo, could you?"

Inu Yasha held his hands up in the air as an innocent gesture. "It wasn't my fault that Hojo came running into the shrine!"

Kagome's angry gaze lightened and she began to laugh. "How did you manage to get out of that one?"

[I guess this means she doesn't hate me…] Inu Yasha chuckled nervously as he glanced back down at the well. "Actually, Kikyo was the one… She told him that you were in there meditating—he believed it!"

Kagome laughed as she continued through the forest, taking in all of the sights much the same way as when she entered this forest for the first time. She smiled back at Inu Yasha as they reached the edge of the village. "So, is Sayaka okay? I mean, Kikyo told me that she took sick…"

Inu Yasha shrugged, though a certain flicker of concern could be seen in his eyes. "It's just a little cold from being stuck in that dungeon for so long… We made up a remedy, so she should be fine by now."

"Inu Yasha…" A sly grin made its way across Kagome's face. "Do you _like_ Sayaka?"

Inu Yasha's face reddened for a moment as he found himself unable to answer Kagome's question. "Well… I'm not quite sure… I mean, I don't even know her that well… and… well, she does seem nice…"

Kagome smiled as they stood outside Kaede's hut. "Good. I'd have expected no more, no less."

Inu Yasha stared at Kagome, confused. "Huh?"

Kagome looked back to Inu Yasha after she had peeked into the window of the hut. "If you would have said that you knew for sure already, then I would know that you'd be lying. You've only known her for a short time, it takes longer than that to discover whether or not you really like a person. Also, to say that you aren't the least bit interested in someone who shares so much in common with you would either mean that it's a total lie or that you're a spiteful jerk. But, you aren't!"

Inu Yasha found himself blushing at Kagome's compliment and her dazzling smile that followed. He followed after her as she entered the old hut and sat next to Sayaka's bed. Sayaka was still laying down, but Inu Yasha could tell by her scent that she was well again. He breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she wasn't going to suffer through illness anymore.

As though on cue, Sayaka opened her eyes. She blinked a few times before her sleep-fogged eyes were able to focus and see Inu Yasha and Kagome sitting next to her. As she drew in a ragged breath, she sat upright with a faint smile on her lips. She remembered that she began feeling sick nearly as soon as they reached this small village. Inu Yasha and the houshi went into the forest, gathered some herbs, and then gave them to the old miko to make a remedy for her symptoms. She remembered that in spite of her illness, she felt happy, knowing that these people, Inu Yasha especially, actually worried over her. Even her father would not have worried as much over her. [Father never worried…]

She saw that Kagome was holding her bow and arrows and that Sango's Hiraikotsu was no longer resting in the corner of the hut. She knew that everyone else was waiting on her. She smiled innocently as she pushed the old, tattered bed cover off of herself. "Sorry… Everyone is waiting on me…"

Inu Yasha shook his head slowly, his voice soothing as he spoke, "You don't need to apologize, Sayaka. Kagome just got here and Sango and Miroku have gone out to… _ahem_, talk."

Sayaka smiled and then gasped in surprise when she saw a small reddish blur run into the room. When the movement stopped, Sayaka saw a kitsune cub had found its way into Kagome's arms. Even though Sayaka could tell that the boy was full-blooded yokai, it seemed as though he held a special bond with the human girl.

"Kagome! I… I thought you were dead!" The boy looked up into Kagome's eyes with his own tearful orbs. He held tight to Kagome, whom he considered his surrogate mother.

Kagome smiled at the boy, her blue eyes softening as she stroked the boy's hair to calm him. "Shippo-chan… _shh_… it's okay…"

Sayaka watched Kagome, surprised that the girl had so much patience with the child. As soon as he stopped crying, the boy began to throw out a barrage of questions. Kagome quietly answered as many as she was able until she finally became tired of explaining everything to the boy. Finally Inu Yasha stood, facing the door. "We have to leave now… We shouldn't waste time like this… he could still be in critical condition."

Kagome looked up, an expression so serious had never before been seen on her face as was now. She set Shippo down and moved her hand over her bow's staff. "You're right… Sayaka-chan, are you able to travel with us, or would you rather stay and rest?"

Sayaka was quick to stand, though doing so made her somewhat dizzy. She blushed as she felt Inu Yasha's supportive hand on the lumbar curvature of her back. She returned his gestured with a warm smile as she mumbled, "I'll manage…"

Kagome grinned and gestured for Shippo to follow her out of the hut. The boy leapt to Kagome's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Aren't you mad at Inu Yasha for being with another woman like that? He's treating _her_ like Kikyo!"

"Shippo-chan, Inu Yasha-sama and I are only friends, nothing more. We decided that it was better that way." Kagome stifled a giggled as she added with excitement, "Besides, don't you just think that those two were _made_ for each other?"

The boy sighed and looked ahead of them, seeing a young girl talking to Kaede. Shippo looked on, a pink blush on his young cheeks as he quietly inquired, "Kagome-chan, do you know who _she_ is?"

Kagome looked in the direction that Shippo was pointing to see a rather familiar brown-eyed girl. "Rin-chan!"

The young girl turned around to see a strange girl running to her and waving. Something about the older girl seemed familiar, but she wasn't quite sure what. She was quick to realize that this was the member of Inu Yasha's group that she had noticed missing before, but had been too shy to ask about.

Kagome knelt down and hugged the little girl, Sesshoumaru's surrogate daughter. "Rin-chan, don't you remember Kana-chan? I am her!"

The girl seemed confused for a moment, but realized that this girl's mannerisms were the same as those of the hanyou girl she had known. The young girl returned the hug to the elder girl whom she had begun to miss. "Kana-chan, where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Kagome _gulped_ when she tried to think of a way to answer the child. "Well… umm… He is away right now, but we're going to go get him, Rin-chan."

Shippo began to speak, but as he saw Kagome's pleading expression, decided that he had something else to say. "Ano… My name is Shippo…"

Rin's eyes lit at the prospect of a new playmate. She quickly grabbed hold of Shippo's tiny hand and led him away from the two miko. Kaede watched as the two children began to play happily together, ignorant of the trouble that lay ahead of their older friends. "Kaede-sama, will you be able to watch of Rin and Shippo for a little while longer?"

The old woman turned her gaze to Kagome, who seemed somewhat different since she had returned two days before. The girl before her was even stronger and more determined than ever before. Miroku had explained much of what had gone on while they had been on their travels, but Kaede could still barely fathom that Kagome had fallen in love with the demon lord. "Kagome-chan, this old woman loves nothing more than children and these two seem especially kind and respectful of their elders. They will cause no more trouble than any of the other children of the village. As a matter of fact, most of the human children in this village have come to accept Shippo as a playmate even though he is a yokai."

Kagome nodded. "It's good to hear that… I was worried that he might not get along with them, but I also know that he is a very outgoing boy… He can make friends _very_ easily."

"Kagome-chan! Are you ready?" Sango stood next to Miroku and Kirara at the edge of the forest.

Kagome nodded as she ran to her two friends and glanced back just in time to see Inu Yasha and Sayaka following shortly behind her. Finally, she was going out with all of her friends on a journey. This was the journey to end all of their ventures involving the Shikon jewel, hopefully, and to find the man that she loved. All of her nonstop worrying would finally be answered upon when she saw him once more. How she longed to look once more into his golden eyes and feel the warmth of his spirit that seemed to envelop her heart at times.

* * *

A.N. Well, that's it for this chapter! Sorry that I've been so terribly slow between updates… but, I did finally get an interview at Suncoast, so maybe I'll get the job and be able to finally afford more anime DVDs! I've also managed to read Ranma ½ in its entirety over the past several weeks, so as you may well be able to tell, my mind hasn't been totally focused on Inu Yasha.

For those of you who will be glued to your seats for several hours praying that I'll find it in my schedule to have the next chapter up before you decide that you're too hungry to continue staring at the screen without running to the fridge for a cup of ramen, I'm sorry. I won't have the next update up for at least several more days, if that fast. But hey, a girl has got to carry her weight eventually, right? (Two jobs ought to take care of all of my one-hundred and twenty-six pounds, right? Right???)

Ja ne,

Ryoko Yuy / V Shape Otaku


	35. Blackness in the Barrier

Chapter 35: Blackness in the Barrier

Kagura grimaced as she sped through the air, nearly upon her third day of searching. She had looked over the entire area around where Naraku's mansion had been, yet was unable to detect either Kohaku or Sesshoumaru. She was running out of time and she knew it. If they couldn't find Sesshoumaru soon, it could very well be too late for him. She knew that Kohaku was well versed in the taijiya's ways, but he was taught ways to destroy yokai, not to keep them alive.

Frustrated, Kagura turned around and headed back to the ruins of her former home. She continued staring down at the ground, expecting a clue of some sort to appear, however unlikely that would be. Still, she felt that she owed Kagome _this_ much—to reunite the girl with the man she loved—because the girl practically handed her freedom. [She sacrificed so much to destroy Naraku… even if she did not do so for me, I still owe her a debt… Not only that… but Sesshoumaru offered me a place in his territory, I'll still be serving someone, but at least he does not hold my heart. I've discovered that when one lives without a purpose that one purposely causes irreversible damage… I won't do that again… I'll be free to do as I choose and live my life on my own terms…]

Then, she noticed a slight flicker of light in the forest. As she concentrated better on the landscape beneath of herself, she noticed that the trees in one area seemed a little blurred, as though there was a glass orb that held over the area… or perhaps a barrier. As Kagura circled around the area, now at a lower altitude, she saw Kikyo, a miko that she had known to deal with Naraku at times. The miko was kneeling on the ground, chanting words to an ancient mantra known only to those of her profession.

Kagura landed at what seemed a safe distance from the miko and withdrew her fan, prepared to defend herself if at all necessary. She cautiously moved toward the undead miko, wary of the woman's every motion.

Kikyo saw and had heard Kagura's approach, but continued unflinchingly. She concentrated as she finished the spell, assuring that the barrier would stay even if she were not standing at the edge of it, feeding it her pure aura. "You do know that your master is dead, do you not?"

Kagura rolled her eyes as she tapped her closed fan against her crossed arm. "I was there to ensure that such happened."

Kikyo snickered as she realized that the wind sorceress had not come to attack her. "Then why is it that you continue to search for something, as though a dog without an owner?"

Kagura pointed to the barrier that Kikyo stood within. "Who is in there?"

Kikyo glanced back, realizing that Kagura was unable to see further within the barrier that she had erected. "Why should it matter to you?"

Kagura cleared her throat as she stared into Kikyo's sardonic gaze. "I owe a debt to a friend and so I need to find a man and assure his safety."

Kikyo dropped her disbelieving stare as she glanced back at the old hut where she had sealed the ailing taiyokai in. "I suppose that you are searching for Sesshoumaru, then?"

Kagura nodded slowly. Finally, the miko had decided to stop playing games with her and showed that she knew where Sesshoumaru was. She had been hiding him in the barrier.

[That girl… Kagome is trying to find him… Well, if anyone is to save that man's soul, it is to be her.] Kikyo grimaced as she stepped to the edge of the barrier. "I'm afraid to tell you that you are unable to enter this barrier. However, your friend, if she is who I am guessing she is, she may be able to save him yet… Hurry and bring her here, as this is her trouble and responsibility, not mine. Quickly, as time is of the essence."

Kagura nodded and swiftly took to the skies. As she had guessed, Sesshoumaru was in grave danger and it was up to Kagome to save him. Now all she had to do was to find Kagome. Rather than taking to the higher altitudes, Kagura clung close to the land, barely above to treetops as she flew.

From seemingly out of nowhere, she felt something, someone, hit her back, just enough to knock her off of her airborne vessel. As she fell to the ground, she commanded the winds around herself to concentrate on the ground below her, thus softening her fall. She rubbed her back as she finally landed on the ground, wondering what had caused her fall.

"You think that you can just roam free now, Kagura? I still haven't exacted my revenge upon you…"

* * *

Kohaku watched Sesshoumaru quietly. He knew not why it had been that this man chose to save his life, but he did know that the man deserved not to die. Kohaku reached into a bucket of cool water and pulled out a rag, wringing water from it. He carefully wiped Sesshoumaru's forehead, hoping that if he quelled the man's fever that the rest of his mysterious ailment would leave as well.

Sesshoumaru drew in several quick, labored breaths as he felt the cool rag on his forehead. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't open his eyes nor could he manage to speak. Right now, that was too much for him. The pain that he had felt in his side before, now it was nearly spread over the rest of his body. It was a fight now just to maintain his own thoughts. He had heard the boy talking to a woman, telling her that Naraku was dead, but he still couldn't feel too sure.

This pain had already taken most of his body and now it threatened to devour his soul as well. Only his constant thoughts, concentrating on why he needed to recover—only that kept him alive. In his mind's eye, he was still writhing in pain, though he knew that he was not moving. How any pain could overtake him, Taiyokai of the Western Lands, was beyond his knowledge. His thoughts began to visit words that Naraku had spoken to him, wondering what they had meant. _'It hurts, doesn't it? Of course, you probably don't recognize true pain, do you?' _Those words, obviously, they _did_ have meaning, but Sesshoumaru couldn't decipher it, not now. He hurt all over too much to think clearly. All he knew was that Naraku had planned this. Naraku would not have died without causing some sort of pain and suffering to someone. Sesshoumaru just happened to be the unsuspecting target.

It could not have been an ordinary type of poison that Naraku had pushed into Sesshoumaru… No, it was something far more devious.

* * *

Kagome hummed happily as she could, doing her best to keep her mind from more troubling thoughts. Her mother had always taught her that if one became melancholy and worrisome that one would trouble everyone else as well. Kagome wasn't about to bring anyone else down with her worries. She was responsible for keeping everyone in a good mood. Thinking, worrying about Sesshoumaru wasn't going to make anything better for anyone, no matter how much she wanted to do so.

She reached into her pocket and withdrew the picture that they had taken before going to fight Naraku. Had she known then what would have happened, she would have never let him go. She would have held onto him tight and not let him walk away from her. She wouldn't have allowed any harm come to the man that she had come to love so dearly. [That's wrong… not letting someone go somewhere doesn't necessarily protect them… He could have gotten hurt just as easily by my side… But… No, Kagome, don't let yourself think like that.]

Sayaka proudly held the two blades that Inu Yasha had brought to her. She had no idea from where they had come, though she suspected that they were from the village blacksmith. Either way, he had given them to her after she told him what had happened to her original blades. These two blades were of much better quality than the ones that she had owned previously. She skillfully swung the blades through the air, fighting an imaginary opponent. Finally, she mis-stepped and while trying to catch herself from a fall, brought the two swords together with a resilient metallic clang.

Sayaka blushed as she noticed all eyes were on her and then she began laughing at her own mistake. She looked back at Inu Yasha with a playful grin, causing him to blush as well. She had not realized that the others were watching her, but she did know that Inu Yasha had been paying close attention to her motions with the two swords. He knew that she would likely be a little clumsy with them because they were nearly a foot longer than the ones that she had owned previously, as known by her description.

[She's really cute when she smiles like that… It's almost as if there is something magical to the way she laughs and grins… Even Kagome never was able to make me melt with just a little grin like Sayaka can…] Inu Yasha smiled to himself as he moved closer to Sayaka and surprised her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Sayaka-chan, are those too long? I mean… you told me that the swords that you used previously were three-quarters length of regular swords, but there weren't any of those type available…"

Sayaka smiled as she sheathed the swords on either of her hips. "Inu-chan, these are perfect! They are such better quality than the ones that I had before… I just… I don't know how to thank you."

Inu Yasha leaned over and whispered into the girl's ear, causing a sly smile to make its way across her face, not to mention quizzical looks from the other three travelers. Though the couple tried to do so inconspicuously, everyone else noticed as Inu Yasha's hand slid down and was held in Sayaka's hand.

Miroku grinned and reached his hand down as well, trying to grab hold of Sango's hand without looking. However, his hand discovered the wrong part of Sango and he was promptly rewarded with a slap on the face. "Sango-chan… I wasn't trying to reach for _that_…"

"You always say that houshi-sama…" Sango grinned and with a swiftness that only she could achieve, she reached behind Miroku's back, conveniently brushing past _his_ rear, and grabbed his hand on the opposite side. As her lover looked down at her with a feinted glare, she could only laugh.

"Sango-chan, to me, you are only too cruel." Miroku laughed as the girl stole a kiss from his cheek. He grinned as he bent down and pressed his own lips to hers. This had not been their first kiss, but it did seem, by far, to be the most enjoyable since the first.

Kagome watched quietly. She was happy that her friends were all so happy, but she couldn't help but to long for Sesshoumaru to be at her side. She looked back down at her photograph, thought it was hard to see in the dim moonlight, and wondered how much longer it would be until she saw Sesshoumaru again.

* * *

Kagura stared at Kouga, flabbergasted. "Why is it that you are trying to do this now?"

Kouga ignored Kagura's question as he leapt into the air and brought a swift kick against her chest. He grinned as he prepared to execute the next attack against the woman. He had spent a long night drowning his problems away with saké and no longer cared that he had already helped in Naraku's destruction. It was still a set fact in his liquor-fogged mind that Kagura was the one to murder his comrades and for that sin, she needed to pay with her life.

Kagura clutched her chest as it flared in pain from the point where Kouga had kicked her. She winced as she reached into her kimono and withdrew her fan, just in time to send Kouga flying backwards before he managed to attack her again. "Damn it… baka…"

Kouga stood, though he teetered from side-to-side a little. He concentrated and was able to focus on Kagura. He rushed to attack her once more. "You bitch! You stole from me my entire clan!"

Kagura was able to dodge the ill-aimed attack and moved to make her own. As Kouga spun around to attempt another attack, Kagura balled her hand into a fist and punched into Kouga's abdomen as he came towards her. Unconscious, the drunken wolf leader collapsed on the forest floor. Kagura sighed as she picked Kouga up before she returned to the sky. She knew quite well that he had fairly well given up his grudge against her, but judging by his lack of coordination and the stench on his breath, he had some alcohol to aide his ignorant actions.

Though she knew that carrying him with her would likely only bring trouble to her the moment that he awoke, she also knew she couldn't simply leave him lying on the forest floor. Kagura noticed that she felt a certain camaraderie for all of the others that were there when the man who had enslaved her was finally killed. The fact that, with the exception of Kouga, they had all seemed to accept her as an ally certainly moved to endear them more to Kagura. All of those whom had once been her enemies now seemed to be her allies.

* * *

Kagome stared up into the night sky, wondering if perhaps Sesshoumaru was staring up at the stars as well. She sighed sadly as she looked around the campfire, seeing that her friends all seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"We'll find him, Kagome. I swear by it."

Kagome, startled, looked over to Inu Yasha, who apparently was not sleeping. He smiled as he glanced down at Sayaka, sleeping on his shoulder. Kagome shifted uneasily as she leaned back against the base of a tree. "How can you be so sure? It's almost been three days, Inu Yasha."

"Yes, but you do have to remember that he's made out of much tougher stuff than either of us, Kagome. There's a reason that Sesshoumaru is referred to as 'Taiyokai of the West'. His position over his territory has been challenged before and he didn't keep it just because he talked someone out of wanting his land, Kagome. His yokai body can take a lot more strain and abuse than a human or hanyou body…" Inu Yasha quieted as he felt Sayaka move, as though she might be waking. He sighed with relief when she pressed closer and whispered his name in her slumber.

Hours passed and Kagome finally found sleep, though only in brief, light doses. She jumped awake as she felt the winds begin to whip around her body and saw the campfire suddenly blow out. With musical grace, Kagura landed just in front of where Kagome was sleeping. She knelt down and placed the unconscious wolf leader in front of Kagome. She looked up, expecting her new friends to be smiling at her in welcome. Rather, she was met with a shaking arrow drawn back on Kagome's bow.

Kagome's words were icy as she kept the arrow aimed at Kagura's chest. "What did you do to Kouga-kun?"

Kagura bowed her head submissively and held her hands in the air to show that she was not planning to attack. "Gomen ne… _He _attacked me… but that's not why I'm here."

By now, everyone had awakened and was watching Kagura in the dim morning light. "Sesshoumaru is still alive… I found him."

Kagome gasped, shocked that _Kagura_ had been searching for him as well. Kagura cleared her throat nervously and continued, "Kikyo is holding a barrier over him to protect him. She said that you, Kagome, may be able to save him. She said that I was to take you there as this is your trouble and responsibility, not hers. His life may still be at stake, so I suggest we go quickly."

Kagome was already standing, the arrow that she had once aimed at the wind sorceress returned to her quiver and her bow slung over her shoulder. She did not even bother to look to her other companions as she moved towards Kagura. "I'm ready. Please, take me to him…"

Sango stood, holding Hiraikotsu over her shoulder. "We'll follow. If Kagura's previous theory is correct, then Kohaku will be there, too."

Inu Yasha stood as well, holding tightly to Sayaka's hand. "We'll go too. From what it sounds like, there's going to be a lot more trouble than there would be normally. You might need help."

Sayaka nodded in agreement. "We'll be there for you, Kagome-chan. That's why we came, right?"

Kagome couldn't help to feel tears gather in her eyes. Her friends were here, all around her, and more than ready to help her. She paused as she looked down at Kouga. "Ano… what are we going to do with him?"

Inu Yasha snickered as he moved towards Kouga. "Oi, baka okami!"

Kouga awoke with a start and then began looking around himself, confused. He only became more confused as all of the others began laughing. Kagome leaned over him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Kouga-kun… we're going to help Sesshoumaru… Do you want to come too?"

Kouga nodded slowly and then quickly brought his hand to his aching head. "Itai…"

Kagura glared at him through slitted eyes. "That's what you get for drinking like a fish."

Kagome grinned but then turned back to Kagura. "We have to get going, now."

Kagura pulled a feather from her hair and grabbed Kagome's hand as she moved up into the air. Shortly thereafter, Kirara rose into the air, carrying Sango and Miroku. Sayaka, Inu Yasha, and Kouga could then be heard running through the forest below, although it was without argument that Kouga was the one most often heard.

* * *

A.N. Well, I guess I'll have to stop this chapter here. If I don't, you probably won't get an update for several more weeks…

Anyhow, read and review as always, and be otherwise happy with life, for you only get from life what you put into your life. (Don't ask where that came from… it just happened…)


	36. Pushit

**Chapter 36: Pushit**

_Saw that gap again today, while you were beggin' me to stay… take care not to make me enter, if I do, we both may disappear. I will choke until I swallow... Choke this infant here before me. What is this but my reflection? Who am I to judge and strike you down? You still love me, pushit on me. Rest your trigger on my finger, bang my head upon the fault line. Slipping back into the gap again. I'm alive when you're touching me, alive when you're shoving me down. But I'd trade it all for just a little piece of mind. Keep my feet back on the ground! Put me somewhere I don't wanna be. Seeing someplace I don't wanna see. Never wanna see that place again. Saw that gap again today while you were begging me to stay. Managed to push myself away, and you, as well, my dear. If, when I say I might fade like a sigh if I stay, you minimize my movement anyway, I must persuade you another way. There's no love in fear! Staring down the hole again. Hands are on my back again. Survival is my only friend. Terrified of what may come. Remember I will always love you, as I claw your fucking throat away. It will end no other way._ (**Tool**_,_ 'Pushit') [Though I must admit, I took a lot out of the lyrics—it would've been way too long…]

* * *

Kagome felt her heart swell with anxiety as she felt her hair rise in the winds. Kagura had been carrying her for nearly an hour that seemed like an eternity. Just as she caught herself wondering what Kikyo's hand in taking care of Sesshoumaru was, Kagura cleared her throat and pointed to the ground below. "Do you notice Kikyo's barrier?"

Kagome drew in a sharp breath, shocked as she saw the barrier. How could she not see it? The barrier that Kikyo had erected was black and brimming with dark energy. Fear and realization washed over Kagome's heart, leaving an icy pain that wouldn't go away. What had happened to Sesshoumaru to cause such a reaction in Kikyo's barrier?

Kagura needed no answer when she glanced back at Kagome. The girl seemed in an utter state of shock. Whatever it was that miko were able to see that yokai were not, apparently it was something that Kagura was glad she couldn't see. With slight hesitation, Kagura landed exactly where she previously when she had spoken with Kikyo. Kikyo stood waiting, watching for Kagome's reaction.

Kagome found herself unusually calm as she approached Kikyo. Her voice did not waver as she asked, "Where is he?"

Kikyo began to answer, but stopped as the rest of the group of concerned friends arrived. Kikyo had known that Kagura would have left without being told, but Inu Yasha, Kouga, and the strange hanyou girl could not stay. Not until Kagome had fixed at least part of the situation. Kikyo stepped forward, shaking her head. "They cannot be so close. This type of energy… it will consume whatever jyaki it can take and mold the nature of the being that holds the said energy into something monstrous. You will have to go, at least until Kagome has cleared this black energy away."

Sayaka shook her head indignantly as she stepped forward, throwing a challenging glare to Kikyo. "I didn't come all this way to be told that I can't help Kagome-chan when she needs our help."

Kikyo grimaced at the girl and then frowned as she saw Inu Yasha grab the hanyou girl's hand. She had known that she had lost her chance to be with Inu Yasha because he had claimed to love Kagome, but after she learned of Kagome's involvement with Sesshoumaru, she had nearly hoped that she would be able to win Inu Yasha back once more. "And just who are you, to question my knowledge of this situation?"

Sayaka released Inu Yasha's hand as she stepped nearer yet, now only a precious few feet away from Kikyo. "I am Sayaka. I, frankly, don't give a damn about your 'spiritual awareness'."

Kagome shook her head and placed her hand on Sayaka's shoulder. "I appreciate the gesture, Sayaka-chan. However, I don't want to endanger you, Inu Yasha, Kouga, or Kagura. I want you all to go and be at a safe distance from here. I'll be okay, don't worry."

Sayaka felt a chill run down her spine. Hearing Kagome speak so calmly, so monotonously, scared Sayaka more than the prospect of having her soul taken over by whatever evil energy lay within the barrier. She bowed her head and took several steps back. "Gomen ne, Kagome-chan. I just… I just wanted to help you."

"It's okay, I'll be able to handle it from here. You all go on, now." Kagome smiled back at her friends, though the emptiness of her expression seemed bone-chilling.

* * *

Sesshoumaru strained to hear his surroundings. Earlier, he had heard Kohaku tell him that this was the third day of his sickness. However, he had begun to wonder if that was a mere figment of his imagination. More and more, when he would sleep and dream, he found himself in another world, yet seemingly the same. He would be plunged into a world of darkness, only able to see himself on the bed, yet there was a barrier keeping him from his body. But, were these dreams merely feverish hallucinations? After all, it wasn't unusual to have bizarre visions when one was experiencing near-death illness. However, this particular illness seemed much more different from any simple fever-accompanied sickness that Sesshoumaru had experienced before.

_"Sesshou-kun… I'm so sorry…"_

Kagome? Was Kagome here now? Her voice seemed so distant that it couldn't have been real. But, when Sesshoumaru felt someone lift his hand, he knew at once that Kagome had to be at his side. He cursed his inability to see or speak with her as he felt her hold his hand to her cheek. Only moments later, he felt her warm tears roll from her cheeks and over his hand. He now began to understand, or at least he believed he understood, Naraku's words to him. _True pain_. Not being able to comfort the woman he loved. He wasn't able to reach out and sooth her. Now, he could only bear to endure the sounds of her sobbing and the soft touch of her skin.

Seconds later, he was plunged into the cold darkness of complete unconsciousness. This time though, he could see Kagome sitting next to him. Once more, he tried to approach, as he had tried many times before in these such dreams. This time, as per the usual that Sesshoumaru had learned, he was unable to return to his body. Seeing Kagome so miserable tore at his heart, as he knew he was unable to quell her pain.

_"Sesshou-kun, please, please, don't leave me…"_

Oh, how he wanted to tell her that he was right there, next to her. He reached his hand out, though he could move it no closer to her. "Kagome…"

* * *

Kagome startled, as she was sure that she had heard Sesshoumaru call out to her, though she knew that she had not seen his mouth move at all. She sat back for a moment and dried her tears. [I can't help him as long as I'm sitting here crying. What is it that is causing him to be ill?]

Kagome stood and concentrated her spiritual energy for a moment. It did not take long for her to notice that Sesshoumaru had something in him that shouldn't have been there—a corrupted Shikon shard had been planted into his abdomen. Immediately, her memory reminded her of the attack that they had received from Naraku's puppet, the copy of the thrice be-damned hanyou, that it had stabbed Sesshoumaru in such a place. Perhaps it was not poison that had been the cause of Sesshoumaru's ailment, rather some type of curse that had been placed over the shard. "A cursed jewel shard…"

Kagome hurriedly pulled the covers off of Sesshoumaru's body and looked for the place where the shard could have entered his body. As she found the place, Kagome mentally cursed herself for not having noticed the shard before. She placed her hand on his skin, hoping that she could draw the shard out—apparently, this wasn't going to be so easy. Frustrated, Kagome reached for the small dagger that Kikyo had handed to her before she entered the barrier. Initially, Kagome insisted that she would need no such thing, but as she held the blade in her hand, she realized that she may indeed need to use it.

As Kagome held the blade over Sesshoumaru, she felt a pang of guilt. How could she, how _dare_ she just cut into him? No, she told herself, this was to save his life, his very soul, she could not question herself at a time such as this. She momentarily placed her hand on the bow that he had carved for her. "Sesshou-kun… please forgive me…"

* * *

That was it! Sesshoumaru realized immediately as he saw Kagome's hand on the bow. He knelt down and placed his own hand on the bow. Since he had carved the staff from a limb from his mother's tree, he was able to open a channel of sorts, through which he would be able to communicate with Kagome through. "It's okay, Kagome…"

* * *

Kagome startled once more as she knew she had heard Sesshoumaru's voice that time. She cautiously turned, looking around, expecting to see him standing behind her. For a brief moment, she thought that she had seen him, though she quickly realized that her eyes had deceived her. She turned and continued, though feeling somewhat relieved now that she knew that somewhere nearby, Sesshoumaru's spirit was present.

With regained confidence, Kagome pressed the dagger's blade into Sesshoumaru's abdomen, mindful to stay within the confines of his old wound. As she withdrew the blade from his flesh, so came the corrupted jewel fragment. She held the shard on the tip of the dagger for a moment, considering that this particular fragment must have been Naraku's most precious, seeing as he favored the darkness adorning the jewel. Slowly, Kagome reached for the shard and, with slight concentration, she was able to purify the shard. With a little more concentration, she fused this final shard into the rest of the jewel, thus completing the Shikon no Tama.

Suddenly, Kikyo's final words of advise came ringing back to her. _'The dark energy in this barrier is fighting to find a host to overtake. That is why Inu Yasha and the others cannot follow you in just yet. Until the dark energy has manifested and been eliminated, anyone with youki will be in danger of being possessed.'_ Now that Kagome had finally taken the shard from Sesshoumaru's side, he would return to normal, youki and all. _He_ would be the one to be possessed.

Sesshoumaru, for a brief moment, was able to open his own eyes. He sat upright and smiled at Kagome, unaware of what was about to transpire. "Kagome… I—"

In the blink of an eye, his mind lost control of his body once more. Kagome gasped as she saw all of the dark energy rush towards Sesshoumaru. She threw her body over his, praying that she could prevent the energy from taking Sesshoumaru from her.

She sighed relief when she felt him place his hand on her back. "Sesshou-kun… I'm so glad…"

Before she knew what was happening, he had thrown her against a wall. Knowing that she had failed to prevent the dark energy from manifesting within Sesshoumaru, she scrambled to reach her bow. A chill ran down her spine as she looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes, red and lifeless rather than their usual golden. Feeling that doing such would be her only means of protection, Kagome held the bow in front of herself, as a shield.

* * *

Inu Yasha paced impatiently. He did not possess the spiritual powers that Kikyo and Miroku did in order to see what was happening, but he could sense the change in energy that was occurring within the barrier. Something had gone wrong, terribly wrong.

Kagura watched the barrier intently, as though if she stared at it long enough, she would be able to see what was happening within. She knew that something was wrong. After all, Inu Yasha had been pacing for several minutes now, Kikyo was now refusing to speak, and Miroku refused to look away from the barrier. Kouga was now acting sensibly and, after being lectured by Sango, he had apologized to Kagura for his previous attack.

Sayaka reached out and grabbed Inu Yasha's arm as he passed her for what had to have been the eightieth time. "Inu-chan… please… stop it."

Inu Yasha's eyes softened as he looked down into Sayaka's worried gaze. He realized now that his worrying over Kagome was not exactly kind to Sayaka. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, Sayaka-chan… I didn't mean to worry you so."

Kikyo glared at the two as they began whispering sweet nothings to one another. How dare he tell her that he loved Kagome only to fall for this Sayaka? Though, Kikyo thought bitterly, they did seem to deserve one another.

Kagura withdrew her fan from her pocket, making sure to be completely inconspicuous as she did so. With the snap of her wrist, she had opened the fan and was poised to attack. She held her breath and just as she heard movement behind herself, she spun around, ready to attack. She gasped in surprise as she saw who had snuck up behind her.

* * *

Kagome jumped backwards out of the old hut, dodging yet another of Sesshoumaru's attacks. Tears began to well in Kagome's eyes as she continued avoiding Sesshoumaru's claws. "Sesshou-kun, please, you have to fight this…"

Sesshoumaru continued with his attacks, his soulless body ignoring Kagome's pleas. Aside from his ability to control his body, the only thing that he was without was his speed. If he had his speed combined with his other powers, Kagome would never have had even a snowball's chance in hell to fight him.

Sesshoumaru watched himself in horror as his now possessed body unleashed attack after attack on Kagome. So far, she had managed to dodge most of them, but he could tell that she was becoming tired. It was only a matter of minutes before a fatal attack would actually find its target.

As though cued by the director of a cheesy horror film, Kagome tripped while running to get out of Sesshoumaru's path. She turned around, just in time to see Sesshoumaru behind her. Before she was able to dodge him, Sesshoumaru reached down and picked Kagome up by her throat. For a brief moment, he held her, his hand shaking, as though he was fighting himself to drop her.

[His eyes… His soul is fighting for control once more… If I say something, perhaps then he'll be better able to push aside the evil that has overtaken his soul.] Kagome winced as she felt one of his claws cut into her skin. "Sesshou-kun… please, you have to fight to control yourself… Remember, when you stopped Inu Yasha when he lost control? I know that you can hear me… you're in there somewhere, I know it… … I love you, Sesshoumaru, don't ever forget that. I'm not mad at you, this isn't your fault."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed back to golden for a split second but then returned to the lifeless red that spoke death to anyone that fell under his gaze. He tightened his grip, driven by the intoxicating scent of blood. Just as he was about to completely sever Kagome's neck, he heard the sound of an object slicing through the air, towards himself. Instinctively, he dropped Kagome and prepared to defend against his new enemy.

Sango caught her breath almost as soon as she caught her Hiraikotsu. She glanced back to see that Miroku, Kikyo, and Kanna, Naraku's remaining incarnation, were shortly behind her. [I can only hope that Kagura's strategy will work…]

Sesshoumaru let out a feral growl as he saw that instead of one enemy, he now had four. He began to rush at the group just as the smallest of the four, Kanna, stepped forward. He was unable to resist looking down into the girl's mirror and so immediately all of the energy that had possessed him, as well as his soul, was sucked into the girl's mirror. His body fell to the ground, now without any force to guide it.

Miroku gasped in surprise as he saw Kagome's body several yards away from where Sesshoumaru had fell. He motioned for Sango to follow him as he ran to Kagome, lying unconscious in a pool of her own blood. "I can only hope that we were not too late…"

Kikyo concentrated her spiritual energy into a single arrow as she aimed for Kanna's mirror. Kagura had explained of a time when Kanna had collected souls into the mirror and Kagome had forced them out by shooting one of her arrows into the mirror. Kagura's theory was that if Kanna trapped the make-shift soul that had taken over Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru's own soul within the mirror, when Kikyo shot into the mirror, the dark energy would be purified and Sesshoumaru's soul would return to his body.

Kikyo gritted her teeth as she released the arrow. True to her aim, Kikyo's arrow flew directly into the mirror, causing the mirror to glow with the purified energy. She watched in wonderment as the small girl held out the mirror, releasing a single soul. The soul was immediately drawn to its original body.

Sesshoumaru finally felt that he had regained total control of his body. [But at what price? I… Kagome…] For all the time that he had spent trying to move his body, now he could not motivate himself to even open his eyes. He tried to hold his breath, so that he would not smell Kagome's blood, but he was unable to avoid it. His claws were soaked in the girl's blood. He had done the unthinkable.

_'This isn't your fault.' _Sesshoumaru shook his head as he reluctantly sat upright. [Kagome… if only I had been stronger for you. It _is_ my fault… it was my fault for being weak.]

* * *

A.N. Well… that was… exhilarating. Sorry, but I have to leave you all at another cliff-hangar. I hope that everybody liked the dark little tune I left at the start of the chapter. I thought that it fit really well considering all that happened during this chapter. [Yea, Tool!!!] … (sweatdrop) I see… All I've got to say is that I'm evil but I'm not all _that_ evil.

Anyhow, for anyone wondering… I didn't get in at Suncoast, so I can kiss that thirty percent discount goodbye. The first day of my senior year is looming, August 23rd, to be exact. So, I guess it works out that I didn't get the job because I wouldn't have had time to be studious, write for all of you fine folks, and go to work all of the time. (Though I would have loved the extra income… it really helps for buying the Inu Yasha accessories that would have accompanied the Kirara plushy that guards over my computer monitor…)

…. Anyway, read and review and don't threaten to kill your favorite authoress! (She's chained to her computer anyways.)

Ja ne,

Ryoko Yuy / V Shape Otaku


	37. New Life

Chapter 37: New Life

Miroku tore material from his sleeve and hastily wrapped it around Kagome's neck. He sighed relief as he noticed that only a little blood seeped into the silken material. "Only the skin was cut, nothing major… She'll be okay."

Sesshoumaru felt a considerable weight lifted from his shoulders as he heard the houshi's report on Kagome's health. He had not killed her. However, he knew that he had failed her somehow, by injuring her in any such way. Even Inu Yasha had managed never to hurt Kagome when he was overtaken by his yokai blood.

Kouga gasped as he approached Inu Yasha and the others. As he came closer to the group, he noticed that Kagome's blood was noticeable everywhere in the area. He looked down when he approached Sesshoumaru, seeing that Kagome's blood was on the taiyokai's claws as well. As he overheard Inu Yasha speaking with Miroku, he realized that Kagome was injured, but would survive. He glared down at Sesshoumaru in disgust. "You almost _killed_ her, didn't you?"

Sesshoumaru, convinced that he was completely at fault, did not deny Kouga's accusation.

Kouga balled his hands into fists as he continued, "How dare endanger her in such a way? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kagura stepped between Sesshoumaru and Kouga, hoping to prevent a fight. She shot a cold glare to Kouga as she held her arm in front of him. "Stop it. That's enough. It wasn't his fault. He's gone through enough tonight; he doesn't need your shit, too."

Kouga shook his head as he moved towards Kagura. "I don't care what _he's_ been through—he damn near killed Kagome! Geez… I guess incompetence runs in _that_ family."

Kagura glanced back and saw as Sesshoumaru seemed to take Kouga's words to heart. She returned her harsh gaze to Kouga as she backhanded the wolf leader. "You'd do best if you just shut your mouth, wolf. Kagome knew very well the type of situation that this was when she came here. She could have just left Sesshoumaru there if she had wanted. She _loves_ him enough that she didn't care what happened to her so long as it meant that Sesshoumaru would be okay."

Kouga crossed his arms in resignation and began to walk away. "Feh, whatever."

Kagura looked back to Sesshoumaru, hoping that her words in his defense would have lifted his spirits somewhat, but he still looked as depressed as ever.

Sesshoumaru finally managed to make himself stand. He glanced toward the small crowd that had gathered around Kagome. [The wolf was right. I shouldn't have let that happen. I should have been strong enough to prevent that. I spend so much time making sure that my body is strong… yet my spirit was too weak to resist what had happened. My soul was hurled from my body just because of some jewel shard…]

Sango looked away from Kagome for a moment and watched as Sesshoumaru seemed to be wasting away. He had begun to walk away from the rest of the group, troubled beyond words. In any other situation, Kagome would have been the one to run and comfort whomever was in pain, but at present, Kagome couldn't do any such thing. Sango stood and rushed towards Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama… don't beat yourself up about this. It wasn't your fault."

Sesshoumaru sighed as he looked back at Sango. "That's what Kagome said, too. I was able to hear her words and see her face and smell her blood… but I couldn't let her go. I couldn't make myself move the way I was supposed to… I failed her."

Sango reached out and placed her hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "You didn't fail her. For that matter, if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't even be here, remember? You brought her back to life after Naraku killed her."

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he pushed Sango's hand off of his back. "That doesn't give me the automatic right to do with her as I please."

Sango watched quietly as Sesshoumaru slowly walked back towards the old hut that he had previously stayed in. [He's being so stubborn… Why can't he just see the answers that are right in front of him?]

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, seeing nearly all of her friends leaning over her. Their concerned gazes did little to answer the question she needed answered most right now. "Where… where is Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked up from where he stood, several feet away. Kagome had only just now woke up, yet her first worries were about him. Did she not realize that she had several gashes in her neck that could spell out the death of her?

All eyes turned to Sesshoumaru as he slowly approached Kagome. He looked down at her, his eyes cold and face void of expression. "How are you feeling, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled as she saw Sesshoumaru and heard his voice, realizing that he had been returned to normal. She winced as she sat up, enduring the searing pain in her neck in order to see Sesshoumaru. With Miroku and Inu Yasha's aid, she managed to stand. She took in a deep breath and then rushed to Sesshoumaru. She threw her arms around him as she began to cry onto his shoulder. "Sesshou-kun… I thought I was going to lose you…"

Sesshoumaru reluctantly wrapped his own arms around Kagome's petite shoulders. "Kagome, I failed you… I almost killed you…"

"That wasn't your fault!!!" Kagome shook her head furiously as she pulled away from Sesshoumaru's shoulder and looked up into his cold golden eyes. "That damn Naraku did that to you, even after we killed the bastard! Don't you dare blame yourself for this, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru was momentarily taken aback. Kagome did not even see the fact that he had been too weak to resist what had happened. "Kagome, if I would have been stronger…"

Kagome pulled one of her hands away from Sesshoumaru to point to her neck. "If you had not have been fighting to control yourself, then I surely would have died. When you were holding me by my neck, you were careful not to injure any of the major veins or arteries in my neck—only my skin was cut. Also, when you dropped me, you first withdrew your claws from my neck; you could have just tore my throat out as you threw me down. Don't you see? You were still in control enough to save me from death!"

Seeing that Sesshoumaru seemed little convinced, Kagome pressed her head onto his shoulder once more. She clung closely to his body as she held tightly to the silken material of the back of his kimono. "I don't want to lose you, Sesshoumaru… I thought that I had killed you when I killed Naraku. Only now I realize that Kohaku saved you in the nick of time… I don't know if I would have been able to go on with my life without you, Sesshou-kun… I missed you so much…"

Now realizing that he wasn't about to win this argument, Sesshoumaru accepted Kagome's words as he silently stroked her hair, comforting her. How he had longed for her while he was lying in that hut, writhing in pain. Thinking of how he would hold her when he became well again was often his only comfort during those three agonizing days.

Kikyo crossed her arms in annoyance. Just watching the couple began to make her feel sick. She cleared her throat as she approached them. "Kagome, you completed the Shikon no Tama, correct?"

Kagome reluctantly pulled away from Sesshoumaru and nodded her head. The last thing she wanted right now was to deal with Kikyo and the Shikon jewel.

Kikyo snickered as she held her hand out. "Give me that jewel, Kagome. That is, unless you plan on losing it again."

Kagome's face contorted in anger. "I didn't see you there when we finished Naraku off! I didn't see you going out of your way to get any of the other shards! You have no right to demand this jewel! Go away from here and start living your own life."

Even though such words would not usually have bothered Kikyo, something about Kagome's rant made her realize something. She _had_ been handed a new life, yet she never quite thought about anything aside from the ties that were left from her old life. Of course, she could see now that Inu Yasha was beyond her reach, Naraku had been defeated, and now the Shikon no Tama was completed… what else was there that she needed to do with herself?

Kagome's expression softened as she noticed that Kikyo seemed to be considering her words. "Don't you see, Kikyo? You're free to do what you want with your life now. All of the things that you still had to do in life, they're all taken care of. You can be whomever you want to be now."

Kikyo nodded slowly, suddenly releasing the need to hold the Shikon no Tama. [She's right… I can do whatever I want to now…]

Sesshoumaru smiled at Kagome as he looked towards the rest of the group. "We are returning home."

Kagome held her breath for a moment as Sesshoumaru's words repeated in her mind. She placed her hand atop Sesshoumaru's hand. "Sesshou-kun… everyone has gone without sleep tonight… Perhaps we should all go and rest. Afterwards, perhaps a celebration of sorts should be in order, seeing as we have not quite done such after Naraku's defeat…"

Sesshoumaru's smile widened with Kagome's every word. Already she was ready to dictate events in his home—whatever would he do without her? He wasn't about to be complaining, though, he was looking forward to this new life. "So be it. Everyone here is to be invited, then."

* * *

A.N. Well, I could have ended it right there, but I keep coming up with ideas, so we aren't done just yet! [Even though I said, like ten chapters ago that we were almost done…] I've decided to drag everyone through something more just yet! So, I'm going to get to working on some of my other fics that I've been neglecting and come back to this in a few more days, okay?

!!! Oh, one last thing—I want everyone's opinion out there—should Kagome stay human as she is now, return to her hanyou form, or even somehow become a full-yokai? It's reader's poll again, and I will be using your opinions to finish the fic!

Ja ne,

Ryoko Yuy / V Shape Otaku


	38. Double's Taking

Chapter 38: Double's Taking…

Kagome stretched her tired muscles as she set foot inside of Sesshoumaru's castle once more. For once, everything in her life seemed perfect. With an exception of Kikyo, everyone followed them to Sesshoumaru's castle home. Miroku, Sango and Kirara left to get Shippo and Rin as soon as they learned the location of Sesshoumaru's castle. Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru even seemed to be getting along well, with only a few briefly tense moments between the brothers. Kagura and Kouga maintained a safe distance from one another, but neither seemed hostile to the other any more. Sayaka and Kagome hurried up to the room that Kagome used as her quarters when she stayed in the castle before they had met one another. Kagome gladly showed Sayaka the many kimonos that had been sitting in the closet, untouched for quite some time.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he watched the girls marvel over the kimonos. He quietly approached Sayaka and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Those… they were your mother's… Do with them as you like."

Sayaka spun around, looking up into Sesshoumaru's eyes apologetically. She stepped back and bowed in front of Sesshoumaru. "I… I never really apologized for attacking you and accusing you of killing my mother… I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-dono…"

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened as he pulled Sayaka back up, making her stand. "You don't have to call me that."

A smile spread over Sayaka's features as she jumped forward and gave Sesshoumaru a quick hug. "Arigato, Sesshoumaru-sama…"

Kagome quietly watched as Sayaka walked away with Sesshoumaru, explaining her past and how her father had told her of Sesshoumaru's evil ways. She couldn't help but to feel envious of Sayaka's sudden hold on Sesshoumaru's attention. In her silent anger, she failed to notice as Inu Yasha approached her. "Kagome, are you feeling well?"

Kagome nearly jumped with surprise as she heard Inu Yasha's voice. She shrugged as he placed his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature. He shook his head as he removed his hand. "I guess you don't have a fever…"

Kagome shook her head as she lightly touched her neck, which was still bandaged by the cloth from Miroku's kimono. "I should probably replace the bandage on this…"

Inu Yasha watched quietly as Kagome slowly unwrapped the cloth from her neck. It seemed amazing to him that she, a human, had been able to withstand such a violent attack. Even more amazing was that she bore no grudge whatsoever against Sesshoumaru for having done that to her. Then again, Inu Yasha considered that Sesshoumaru had somehow managed not to damage any of the vital blood vessels in her neck when he was holding her as he had. That action alone took an amount of skill that only Sesshoumaru could have possessed in the situation.

Kagome let out a long sigh as she approached one of the cabinets that she had used when she had been in that room before. She knelt down and withdrew a box of large bandages that she had left there, in the event that someone would have been injured—after all, she couldn't just take **everything** with her when she left, could she? She sprayed a little antiseptic on her wound and then placed several of the bandages over her neck. She yawned as she noticed that Inu Yasha was still standing in the doorway of the room. "Inu Yasha… if you don't mind, I'm going to take a bit of a nap, okay?"

Inu Yasha nodded and closed the door behind him, leaving Kagome alone in the room. He turned and headed down the hallway, leaving behind him the dozens of bedrooms that had been left empty for many years. It had been since before his father died that the halls in this castle were bustling and noisy with dozens of inhabitants. When Inu Taisho passed, Inu Yasha and his mother left the castle. Obviously, they weren't the only ones to leave the stone walls empty and cold.

Inu Yasha stopped when he reached the top of the staircase, staring down into the room below. He recalled when he was young and played with another child, a young girl, at the top of the staircase. She wasn't supposed to be in the castle, he remembered, she was supposed to live somewhere else. His father allowed the girl and her mother to stay… until… Why did they have to leave?

Inu Yasha shrugged the thought from his mind as he glanced down at the floor below, seeing Kouga and Kagura in deep conversation.

* * *

Kagura watched Kouga's actions carefully, still somewhat worried that he would try to attack her. She had spent the past several minutes talking to him, trying to persuade him to relax. He had been planning on giving Sesshoumaru quite the lecture about how he thought that Kagome should be taken care—he was beginning to consider otherwise. "I still don't see what you're talking about—he had to have had some way of stopping himself."

Kagura slammed her hands down on a nearby table in frustration. "Are you intentionally this ignorant, or were you just born to be ever so stupid?"

The hairs on the back of Kouga's neck rose—no one insulted _him_ that way and went unpunished. Anger flared in his eyes as he moved closer towards Kagura. "You impudent—"

"Let me explain this to you simply, Kouga." Kagura sighed resignation as she relaxed onto a chair. Kagura looked up into Kouga's eyes with a sincerity that she had never before dared to use. "We are all—basically—composed of our physical body and our soul. You need your soul to guide your body—it's basically your mind. What had happened to Sesshoumaru was that when the 'evil jyaki' overtook his body, it took the place of his soul. His soul was still there, it was simply unable to function to control his movement. Do you comprehend any of this yet?"

Kouga rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and leaned on a wall. He coolly looked down at Kagura, seeing her, for the first time, as a woman and not an enemy. She was being sincere, trying to reason with him, not fighting. For once, no one was fighting anyone—all enemies had been destroyed and truces had been created. Kagura wasn't his enemy any more… she could even be a friend, now. "I… suppose so."

* * *

Several hours later

"Hey, get up, we have to go somewhere."

Kagome reluctantly opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru leaning over her. She smiled slyly as she reached up and pulled him down, closer to herself. Her sapphire eyes sparkled as she brushed her hand over his cheek. "Do we have to go anywhere?"

"Now. We have no choice—I'll explain later."

Kagome nodded as she sat up. For a moment, she had thought that something seemed different about his mannerisms, but she figured that her imagination had been playing tricks on her. She stood and straightened her kimono, making sure that her appearance seemed perfect before she approached the balcony where the man whom she loved stood waiting for her. She smiled as she snaked her arms around his waist. "Sesshou-kun, I'm ready now…"

Strong arms lifted Kagome onto the Taiyokai's back as he leapt from the balcony to the outer edge of the flower gardens. Kagome looked around to see if any of the others were following—none were. "Sesshou-kun, are we the only ones going? I mean, if someone's in trouble, shouldn't we see if anyone else needs to be with us?"

"No one else needs to come… not yet." The Taiyokai seemed to bite his lip as he continued, trying his best not to look back at Kagome.

Kagome shrugged, not ambitious enough to begin asking other questions. She knew when Sesshoumaru didn't want to answer her and this was one of those times. She casually glanced towards the front gate of the castle, seeing that Sango and Miroku were returning with the two children. As the couple's gazes met Kagome's they waved at her as she disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Sayaka sighed as she re-entered the room that Kagome had led her to earlier. Suddenly all of her hours without sleep began to catch up with her. Talking with Sesshoumaru for the entire afternoon had been interesting, but covering the entire castle grounds while doing so happened to be tiring. Sayaka looked down, seeing that the futon seemed to have been slept on—and recently. A light sniff told her that Kagome had been sleeping in the room, though there was a definite presence of a yokai other than Sesshoumaru.

A quick glance around the room allowed Sayaka to notice that the balcony door had been left open—it was closed when she had left Kagome. Sayaka narrowed her eyes as her gaze fell upon Kagome's bow and quiver of arrows. Just as quietly as she had entered, Sayaka left the room, mildly concerned.

As she was doing so, and not watching as she entered the hall, she walked straight into Inu Yasha. The couple blushed at the sudden closeness of one another. Sayaka gently grabbed Inu Yasha's hand as she glanced back into the empty room. "Where did Kagome-chan go?"

Inu Yasha looked inside the room, confused. "She took a nap in there a few hours ago…"

Sayaka slowly turned back to Inu Yasha. Why was she worrying about Kagome now? She had the perfect chance to speak with Inu Yasha and get to know him even better, but she was suddenly anxious about the whereabouts of her human friend. Suddenly she remembered the other scent she had noticed in the room and that she did not recognize that smell. "Inu Yasha… go in there and tell me if you smell another yokai. The scent seems strange and out of place…"

Intrigued, Inu Yasha stepped into the room, taking in all of the scents within. Kagome, Sayaka, Sesshoumaru, Rin, cherry wood, roses, and a strange yokai. Inu Yasha couldn't even identify the specie that the yokai was. He let a frustrated growl out from the back of his throat as he exited the room. He motioned for Sayaka to follow as he raced through the hallway and down the stairs.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, just as the door opened. Rin and Shippo burst in, ran up the stairs and into Rin's room. Inu Yasha's harsh gaze softened as he saw Sango and Miroku. Shortly after they entered the castle doors, Sesshoumaru, followed by Kagura and Kouga entered the room from the hallway on the opposite side of the room.

Sango stared at Sesshoumaru, confused. She pointed at the Taiyokai as she began walking towards him. "Ano… didn't you just leave with Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. He had no idea why the taijiya would have believed that he had left—he just had to ask. "Why do you ask?"

Sango glanced back at Miroku for reassurance. When he nodded and crossed his arms, a grim expression over his features, Sango answered, "We just saw the two of you leave when we came in. Kagome waved at us, but you didn't really look at us at all. You seemed… preoccupied."

Sesshoumaru's heart wrenched at the thought that Kagome had left. He glanced back at Kagura and Kouga and then to Sango. "I was walking through the gardens with these two."

Panic washed over Inu Yasha's face as he stepped forward, nearer to his elder brother. "Kagome's not in her room… The balcony door was left open."

In disbelief, Sesshoumaru raced up the stairs and into the bedroom where he had last seen Kagome. He stopped as he stepped in the room, seeing that Inu Yasha's words were true, Kagome was gone and the door had been left open. As he caught his breath, he noticed the same scent that Inu Yasha and Sayaka had noticed—the smell of a yokai that didn't live there. Something was wrong, terribly, terribly wrong.

As Sesshoumaru turned around, he saw Sayaka standing in the doorframe. Her expression was considerably different from any other look he had previously seen on Sayaka's face—she seemed genuinely sad. "Do you think somebody took Kagome-chan? Someone that looked like you?"

* * *

A.N. Well, the poll has come through, and I seem to have many readers who are very adamant about how Kagome should turn out. I'll get the actual total of the 'votes', but I do have an idea of how everything should work out, so hopefully everyone will be happy.

Thank you, to everyone who voted and reviewed—you're all great people. (Not to mention that many of you had very valid points about why Kagome should be one way or another.)


	39. Red Eyed Storm

Chapter 39: Red-eyed Storm

Sesshoumaru let out frustrated growl as he ran out and over the balcony. He wasn't about to lose Kagome—not now, not when they were so close to… He couldn't let her go. Whoever had done this would pay and they would pay very dearly.

Sayaka and Inu Yasha ran out shortly behind Sesshoumaru, closely followed by Kouga and Kagura. The group gathered around the wall that separated Sesshoumaru's castle from the rest of his lands. Kagura casually looked up to the sky, noting that the weather had taken a sudden turn for the worse. She pointed her fan towards the gathering clouds as she cleared her voice to gain the attention of the rest of the group. "We'll have to go quickly, otherwise, we'll lose their tracks. We'll never be able to locate Kagome-chan after it begins to rain."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered with an indefinable emotion as he turned to the stone wall. He ignored the change in weather, even though everyone else seemed rather concerned. He leapt onto the wall and looked back down at the rest of the group. "I don't care if the weather is bad, I'll not lose Kagome."

Kagura shook her head as she flipped through the air and landed next to Sesshoumaru. Her fuchsia eyes bore into his as lightening flashed in the distance behind her. Her hair, which was now out of the bun she normally kept it in, whipped wildly in the winds as she pointed her closed fan at Sesshoumaru. "I agree with you, we should continue. However, do understand that this weather is beyond my control. Whatever is causing this is a much greater power than myself—I'll make no guarantees. Feh, I can't even fly in this weather…"

Sesshoumaru gave one last glance at the group waiting for his next action and shrugged. "Let's go."

* * *

Kagome pushed herself closer to the Taiyokai's form as she felt the chill of the cold winds. She flinched when she saw a flash of lightening and heard the boom of thunder that followed. "Sesshou-kun, how much longer? It's going to start raining soon…"

An uncharacteristic smile spread over his face as he glanced back at Kagome and laughed. "Are you that afraid of a little water?"

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. [Sesshoumaru doesn't laugh like that…] Kagome cautiously leaned forward, her cheek touching his. "Sesshou-kun, do you want to go to where we were yesterday afternoon?"

A slight pause seemed audible as they continued through the forest. "We'll go somewhere else today."

Kagome leaned back, as far away from him as possible. "Who are you really?"

"Huh?"

Kagome leaned forward again, a sly grin donning her features. "We weren't together yesterday. Sesshoumaru doesn't laugh as you did moments ago. I know that you are an imposter—who are you really?"

The two came to an abrupt halt and Kagome was gently set on the ground as he turned to face her. Gradually, golden eyes gave way to green, silver hair became bronze, and another man's face seemed to suddenly emerge from the one that had appeared to be Sesshoumaru. "I was originally hoping that you wouldn't realize that I wasn't your Taiyokai, but I'll not waste my energy pretending when I don't have to. I am Enryomaru. I was sent by a woman known as Michiko."

Kagome took several steps back, worried that the man before her would bring sudden harm to her. "Why does she want me?"

Enryomaru chuckled as he moved towards Kagome more quickly than she could move away. He placed his hand on her shoulder just as lightening flashed behind him, making him look all the more menacing. "You are no more than a pawn at the negotiating table now, girl. Michiko-san has noticed that you seem to be very important to Sesshoumaru."

"What does she want Sesshoumaru to do? If it's anything reasonable, you wouldn't have to go through these ridiculous measures!" Kagome gasped as she felt Enryomaru's grip tighten on her shoulder.

His green eyes flickered in anger for a moment before he threw Kagome over his shoulder and began running in the direction that he had previously been heading. "That is not of your concern, human. Sit still and I'll try not to injure you, understood?"

Kagome allowed herself to go limp in Enryomaru's hold as she began to conceive a plan of her own escape.

* * *

Sesshoumaru wasted no time waiting for the others as he sped through the forest. He knew that Kouga had chosen to carry Kagura, as she was less able to maneuver quickly without use of flight. Sango and Miroku rode Kirara while Inu Yasha and Sayaka followed behind them, making sure that no clue was left unnoticed.

As a bolt of lightening struck the ground shortly in front of them, the entire group came to a sudden halt. Smoke rose from the ground from where the lightening had struck. A low, feminine chuckle came from within the smoke. Sesshoumaru quickly drew his sword, prepared to do away with whomever had come to stop him from reaching Kagome.

The seven friends strained their site as the silhouette of the woman slowly became visible. With a distant flash of lightening, the woman's face became visible. Her eyes were a vivid scarlet and the hair that whipped around her head was a shining ebony. Her scarlet gaze locked into Sesshoumaru's eyes as she approached the group. "Sesshoumaru-sama, out in the rain and dreadful weather? Why is that?"

Sesshoumaru's alert gaze suddenly became dull and his defensive stance became relaxed. He slowly released his sword, as though he had lost complete will to fight. He slowly walked forward, not stopping until he was within an arm's reach of the woman.

The rest of the group tensed as they watched Sesshoumaru, each in his or her own wonderment of the situation. Finally, Inu Yasha drew his Tetsusaiga and stepped forward. His eyes flared in rage as he growled at the woman. "Who are you?"

The woman's scarlet eyes rose from Sesshoumaru and focused on Inu Yasha. She withdrew a fan, much like the one that Kagura carried, and waved it gently in front of her face. "A mere hanyou? Speaking to I, Michiko, in such a tone? Well, I'll just have to deal with you first, then…"

Inu Yasha's eyes widened in surprise as the woman turned away from Sesshoumaru and began walking towards himself. Remembering Sesshoumaru's sudden change in will after staring into the woman's eyes, Inu Yasha chose to look away from her gaze. A low, feral growl escaped from his throat and his ears flattened against the back of his skull. "Don't you come any closer to me!"

Michiko chuckled as she continued moving towards Inu Yasha, confidence in her eyes. "Are you afraid of something? What, do you think my eyes will stare a hole through you or something?"

Kouga snarled as he stepped forward, next to Inu Yasha. "Inu kuro, have you not the masculinity to look at this woman?"

Inu Yasha shot Kouga a cold glare and noticed that Kouga was staring straight at Michiko. "Don't look into her eyes!"

By the time Kouga would've been able to realize his mistake, it was already too late. His eyes glazed over as he walked towards the woman. He leaned forward as she reached out and grabbed his neck. He showed no sign of reaction as she began tightening her grip on his throat, rather, he seemed relaxed.

Kagura would watch no more. She jumped forward and slid to a stop on the wet grass. She held her fan back, prepared to attack. Anger laced her every syllable as she warned, "If you wish to survive, I advise you to drop him."

The scarlet-eyed yokai grimaced as she side-glanced at Kagura. Reluctantly, she dropped the wolf leader. "If he must have a woman to defend him, then he isn't worth killing."

Kagura snickered as she stepped between Michiko and Inu Yasha. "You can't do anything to a woman, can you? Perhaps you can physically attack, but you cannot simply look into my eyes and take from me my will to fight. Am I not correct?"

The woman leered at Kagura as she took several steps back. She placed her hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder as she held her fan in the other hand. "Tell him that if he ever wants to see that human woman alive again, he'll have to give in to my demands."

Sayaka drew her two swords, catching on to Kagura's realization of the yokai's weakness. "And what are your demands?"

Michiko chuckled as she leapt into the air and, with the wave of her fan, began to float away. "He'll understand when I speak with him next—but only when he is alone."

Sayaka angrily leapt into the air, slashing at the disappearing woman. Before Sayaka had landed on the ground, the area clouded with a fog so dense that she was unable to see the rest of the group. She sheathed her sword and listened for whatever clues would lead her closer to her friends. In a matter of moments, a cold wind pushed past Sayaka and threw the fog back, allowing Sayaka to see the rest of her friends.

Kagura shifted uneasily as she set her fan back into a fold in her kimono. "She's more powerful than myself… yet has many of the same abilities as I do. She is able to command all of the weather—much more than just the wind. She's going to be a formidable foe…"

Sesshoumaru shook his head as he stood. He looked, wide-eyed, at his allies around himself. They were all watching him intently, waiting for his word. "Where did she go? That woman… she was talking to me… telling me that she wanted…"

Inu Yasha moved closer to his elder brother, curious. "She told you? She didn't speak to you all that much…"

Sesshoumaru glared down at Inu Yasha. "She requested something that is not so easy to give in return for Kagome's safety. For my own reasons, I shall not elaborate the finer details."

Kouga rubbed his neck gingerly as he, too, stood. "Sesshoumaru, I heard what she spoke to you about—why is that so difficult to do for Kagome's sake? Would you lose her so easily for something so simple as—"

"It isn't that simple!" Sesshoumaru held his hand over his sword as he looked pointedly at Kouga. "You've no idea of what that entails, so don't just go speaking of that which you do not properly understand."

Kouga growled and clenched his fist, holding it up at Sesshoumaru threateningly. "What is there to understand? She's gonna hurt Kagome if you don't hand that thing over!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he coolly moved his hand away from his sword. "Much more than just Kagome's life will be at stake if I simply give into that woman's demands. With something such as this, one must carefully plan and not simply jump into whatever instinctual action comes first."

* * *

A.N. Well… I finally got my website up an running. You can check my profile for a link or simply go to I'm still working on some parts of it, but you should be able to navigate it fairly well. For example, you can go and view my Profile, complete with a picture of me!

But anyhow… For everyone who was waiting for an update for Angels in Purgatory… Gomen ne, mina-san… (deep bow) I've been busy… You know, the usual, work, social problems, school, sleep… it all takes some time…

Oh—one more thing! The Inu Yasha movie is out on DVD today!! Rush to your local anime or movie store today to get your copy!!!

Ja ne,

Ryoko Yuy / V Shape Otaku


	40. Concept of Recovery

Emergency Author's Note: I don't know how long I've been missing this, but as of recently, I've noticed that all character thoughts previously placed in square brackets are now dismissed by 's publishing program--the words are still there, they just aren't separated like they should be. As of this chapter, I will be using parentheses (like this) and praying that does not take away any of my other character/symbol thingys. I apologize if this has been an inconvenience to any of you and suggest that if you are confused about the way anything has been said to go to my website, Media Miner, or A Single Spark and see the text published in original form on one of those websites.

Chapter 40: Concept of Recovery

Sango quietly followed behind Inu Yasha and Sayaka. Since Michiko's appearance, everyone had been quiet and the storm had completely lifted. Sango knew as well as anyone else that Michiko had put the storm on as a mere diversion and to make tracking Kagome all the more difficult. Still, there were other things than just Michiko's sudden appearance and her mysterious ultimatum that bothered Sango. (When that woman was trying to kill Kouga… For some reason, all of us were unable to move to do anything, yet Kagura jumped to his defense. I thought that… they were still enemies…)

Kouga occasionally glanced to his side, seeing Kagura acting strangely. For some reason she no longer tried avoid his gaze nor did she even try to walk at a distance from him. Rather, she seemed to be acting rather familiar with him. He reached for his neck and rubbed where Michiko had apparently tried to strangle him. When he had awoken, Kagura had been standing right next to him, as though she had been guarding him. (But that doesn't make any sense… What does she have to gain from defending me? After all, she could've gotten herself killed when she did that… I know that I carried her out here… but that was just a courtesy, not worth risking her life over… Maybe…)

Sesshoumaru stared at the ground below him as he walked back to his castle. What had been asked of him—he could, indeed, retrieve it, though it would be slightly difficult to find. But he was the only one who could. However, even if he did manage to save Kagome by handing that item over, what good would having her in his care be when Michiko used the item? Not even he, Sesshoumaru, would be able to protect Kagome from what could happen.

Sayaka edged closer to Inu Yasha. She understood that he wasn't going to be the least bit happy considering that one of his best friends had been kidnapped, but he was making it seem as though she had died. She wasn't sure if he was crying, but she could tell that his eyes were at least watery enough that he couldn't see well—he had nearly tripped four times! Finally, she slid her arm over his shoulder and pulled him closer to herself. Not comforting him at a time such as this would only be selfish.

Inu Yasha flinched when he felt Sayaka's gentle touch. He felt a twinge of guilt for once again being so worried over Kagome in front of Sayaka. He was ignoring her and wallowing in his own sorrow—what kind of man was he? Everyone, possibly with the exception of Sesshoumaru, seemed to be dealing with what had happened fairly well. Then again, he also wondered how many of the others realized just what danger Kagome was really in. The fact that Sesshoumaru had seemed as though he would be unable to comply with Michiko's demands told Inu Yasha that there stood a chance that no matter what Sesshoumaru wanted to do, he'd still lose Kagome. Inu Yasha knew very well that Sesshoumaru _never_ lost anything that he considered his own.

Kagura sighed as she noticed that, even after their enemy had been gone for over an hour, no one had chosen to speak yet. She thought back on what had happened and began wondering about the entire event. Who exactly was Michiko and why did she need something from Sesshoumaru? As she felt Kouga's gaze once more, she recalled what had happened to him. Michiko put Kouga under her spell, yet Kagura had jumped to his defense. (Why _did_ I do that? I could have gotten killed… but right then, it was like I didn't care. I was too mad to care. That look in Kouga's eyes reminded me of Kohaku when he was under Naraku's control. I wasn't about to watch another coward choke the life from someone… not _him_…)

* * *

Kagome sighed to herself as Enryomaru gently set her in a dungeon cell. He had been fairly kind to her—that is, aside from the whole kidnapping part. She had asked him at least once if he would simply release her and claim that she had _somehow_ escaped, but he couldn't. He explained to Kagome that he owed his life to Michiko and faced death if he did not comply with her orders.

Kagome leaned back against the cool stone wall. She realized that without her bow and arrows, she was defenseless. As she watched Enryomaru leave the room, she recalled her first visit to the feudal era. Considering the disasters she had faced since then, her first few encounters were no more than child's play. How was it that she was able to defend herself? (When Mukadejoro attacked me—before I released Inu Yasha from the spell that bound him to Goshinboku—I was so scared… I was scared enough that I summoned powers I never knew I had…)

Slowly, realization crept over Kagome's face as the thought dawned upon her. She had been able to use those powers while the Shikon no Tama was inside of her body! Perhaps now, since she was simply wearing the jewel around her neck, she would be able to use the jewel to help herself!

No, that wouldn't work either. As grand as the idea was, Kagome realized that doing such a thing would have made her no better than any of the yokai that she had once fought for the jewel shards. She would have been using the jewel in selfish gain—the worst possible way to use the jewel. She remembered, from when Sango first explained to her the jewel's origins, that the jewel would remain and grow stronger with evil energy if used selfishly. Only if Kagome could use the jewel selflessly would she finally be able to be rid of the jewel and free Midoriko's soul.

* * *

Sango took in a deep breath as she sat on a chair in Sesshoumaru's castle. As they had made their way back to the Taiyokai's domain, Sango had been frustrated as she had desperately tried to develop a plausible theory as to what Michiko's weakness had been. She crossed her arms and looked up, noticing that Kagura and Sayaka were the only others in the room. (Kagura was unaffected by Michiko's spell… and then Sayaka suddenly was able to break from the spell as well… But Sesshoumaru and Kouga—two of our strongest—were immediately subdued by her. Perhaps… the only reason that I was affected was because I expected to be. Then… maybe it's just men that Michiko is able to control… Yes… she retreated as soon as Kagura and Sayaka caught onto her…)

Sayaka watched as Sango seemed to realize something—Sayaka had no idea _what _it was—but it was something important. Sayaka's eyes widened as Sango slapped her right hand into her left fist. "Sayaka-chan, she's unable to affect women!"

Sayaka slowly took in the information, considering Sango's idea. The thought seemed very plausible, once she considered it. Sayaka shifted her gaze to Kagura, who nodded in agreement. "Kagura-san, Sango-chan, do you think that we may be able to save Kagome-chan?"

Kagura leaned against a wall, turning the thought over in her mind. She was becoming bored in this castle, yet she didn't quite feel like going out on some rescue mission. She shrugged as she looked into Sayaka's eyes. "If she has such a weakness, she'll have a way to defend it. This woman reminds me too much of Naraku—she'll never fully endanger herself and will go out of her way to use every available resource she can to cause suffering and to personally gain from such suffering."

"There are three of us—I'm sure we can handle her." Sayaka replied coolly.

Kagura shook her head. Perhaps the taijiya understood what was being said, but Sayaka obviously did not learn much from meeting Naraku. A person such as that never would be so easy to conquer. Given the fact that Kagura knew that Michiko was able to control the weather, it should have gone without saying that simply facing her would be a monumental task of its own.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood in Kagome's room. He slowly made his way to the balcony of the room. No matter how much he tried to ignore it, her scent filled the room. He stared down at the gardens through which Kagome, his Kagome, had been whisked away. The wind lifted his long silver hair as he fell deep into thought. (Father… once he asked me what it was that I wanted to protect… if I had something that was precious to me. I thought that protecting something precious was a waste of time. I never imagined that I would be worried, much less agonizing, over the safety of a single human girl.)

Sesshoumaru absent-mindedly ran his hand over the hilt of his Tenseiga. (I thought that this sword was useless… Instead, it has delivered to me the greatest gift I could have ever imagined. Father was truly wise to have known then… that I would have needed this sword so… I heard that he used this sword to save Inu Yasha's mother before he died… I had always thought that he had wasted his life, dying to protect that woman… but then again, he knew what was going to happen, how his time was limited. Now… now I think he made perfect use of his final moments. I know… I would gladly die if it meant that Kagome could live on.)

As Sesshoumaru sensed a natural change in weather, he turned around and re-entered the room. He was hesitant, but closed the doors behind himself. His eyes traveled over the room, finally resting on Kagome's backpack. Her odd contraptions and personal items from the future all were held in that bizarre satchel. (Perhaps… if she is sent back to her time… she will have a chance…)

* * *

Kagome leaned back against the wall of her cell. Several hours had passed and yet she still had no idea of how to escape using the Shikon no Tama. If she didn't do _something_ with it, whoever that Michiko woman was would use the jewel for a much more sinister purpose.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of footsteps. With a swish, the doors slid open and a rather annoyed yokai woman stood glaring at Kagome. Scarlet eyes flared with contempt as they fell on the miko. "You're the one? A mere human girl? Feh, not even a woman of striking beauty, yet you seem to have some hold over that man…"

Kagome remained silent, knowing that if she spoke, she would likely anger the woman more. Suddenly, Kagome remembered that one question still remained—what exactly did this woman need? Kagome knew that she had been kidnapped as a bargaining chip of sorts against Sesshoumaru, but for what? Kagome gritted her teeth and looked away from the woman, realizing that whatever the woman wanted from Sesshoumaru, it wasn't anything simple.

Michiko leaned against the bars of Kagome's cell. She reached her arm between the bars and lifted Kagome by the collar of her kimono, bringing the young miko close to her face. Michiko's voice was deep and velvety, almost joyous as she spoke, "Do realize that if he doesn't comply with my demands exactly that I will first torture you, then kill you. I'll take my sweet time killing you, just because such a thing gives me indescribable pleasure, understand?"

Kagome nodded, now more angry than frightened. How dare this woman whisk her out of Sesshoumaru's castle just to try to frighten and threaten her? Now, more than before, Kagome was determined to escape and return to Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Gomen ne, mina-san… I needed a break—this is probably the first long break I've had since Chapter 6. Yes, that's right, non-stop from March to September—no wonder I was getting worn out. Not only did I need a serious break from writing, but I _did_ get caught up with the rest of my life, simply put as: fighting with an ex boyfriend, (yes, same one as before…) enjoying time with my friends, meeting and spending time with a _new_ guy—I must say, he's worth it—and spray-painting my door black with a white Punisher skull. _new guy, new guy _(Perhaps _that's_ why I've been away from the computer…)

I've seen the first half of the third Inu Yasha movie and plan to incorporate some of the… information learned in the movie into the next few chapters—which is also why I've been taking so long to update, I've waiting for the second half to come in the mail.

Anyhow, enough with the excuses, I'm sure you all understand how life can catch up with a person… _new guy, new guy _:-D

Working on the next chapter, I swear,

Ryoko Yuy / V Shape Otaku


	41. Greatest Weakness

Chapter 41: Greatest Weakness

Sesshoumaru stared out over the balcony—yes, the one in Kagome's room—at his vast lands as far as the eye could see. The cold wind bit at his face as a natural fog began to set in for the evening. Had it truly only been the day before that he had been lying in that shack, unable to move? Was it really only the previous day? After all, so much had happened in that small frame of time.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he once again remembered what it was that Michiko wanted. It was a rather powerful item, but also one that Sesshoumaru wished to leave lie. It had been buried with his mother, so of course he didn't want to retrieve it. After all, who would want to dig up their own mother's grave to retrieve such an object? Not only would that be admitting that he had a weakness, it would be showing how desperate he was to undo the weakness.

(Kagome… However will I get you back? I… I don't want to fail you… but I've already lost to Michiko's abilities—unless I am to fight blindly, I've no way of directly facing that woman…) Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on the balcony's railing in frustration as his bangs shadowed his face. He had not even considered whether he would be able to fight Michiko just yet. Then again, the fact that she held Kagome's life in her hands did not make his decisions any easier.

Now, the more he thought of it, the more the idea of simply retrieving Kagome and sending her to her own home appealed to Sesshoumaru. He wasn't sure how he felt about not seeing her for such a long time, but he also knew that he wasn't about to let anything happen to Kagome. As it was, he still felt regret for having allowed her to be injured while she was essentially saving his soul. He knew not how he could have prevented what had happened, yet he cursed himself for bringing his dearest Kagome in danger in such a way. Yes, the more he thought of it, the more he realized that the only rational, unselfish thing he could do for Kagome was to send her home.

* * *

Sango swung her katana through the air in forceful motions as she fought an imaginary opponent in the courtyard. She had relied so heavily on Hiraikotsu in recent battles that she now realized that if she somehow were unable to use her favored weapon, she'd be nearly defenseless. It had been nearly three years since she had actually practiced with her katana—far too long to be able to fight a difficult opponent such as Michiko or whomever Michiko may have assisting.

Kagome had helped Sango to rescue Kohaku. Sango couldn't help but to realize that she must have been a terrible burden to her friends while she was worrying about her younger brother. Not only that, but Kagome had been there to slay Naraku and therefore saved Miroku from certain death. Kagome had saved two of the people whom Sango loved the most all in one day. Sango gritted her teeth as she sheathed her sword. (I owe Kagome… I _have_ to save her…)

Miroku quietly approached Sango. He knew just as well, if not better than anyone that Sango was frustrated about her best friend's capture. However, he realized that perhaps not everyone else realized just _how_ frustrated Sango happened to be. She hadn't even bothered talking to Miroku about how she felt on the matter since it had happened. Upon hearing Sango's nearly silent sobbing, Miroku wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Sango, it will be okay… Kagome-sama will be fine, I know it."

Sango allowed herself to relax against Miroku's body as she glanced back at him. "How can you be so confident?"

Miroku gently rubbed Sango's right palm as he replied, "We were the last ones to see Kagome-sama… She didn't look scared. What's more, the fact that the kidnappers took the time to make sure that she left with them on her own and uninjured tells me that the last thing they'll do is to bring harm to Kagome-sama."

Sango slowly turned around, her chocolate eyes boring into Miroku's violet orbs. She felt her heart skip a beat as Miroku pulled her closer to himself. Considering all the times that they had been this close, she couldn't begin to understand why she felt like this now. The longer she stared into his eyes, the more she felt like she was melting in his arms—until finally, she collapsed against his chest altogether. "Miroku… Thank you."

Miroku managed a thin smile as he ran his hand through her hair. (If only she could know just how beautiful she is in my eyes…) Miroku felt an uneasy chill run down his spine as he remembered how helpless he had felt when they had met Michiko. He knew that without the Kazaana he now held the ability to lead a normal life—what he had longed for. He also held very little power in battle aside from his ofuda spells and his staff. Yet, as he held Sango in his arms, he couldn't help but to feel invincible—she was truly all he needed. Soon enough, they would face a life without all of the harsh battles and trials.

Sango's eyes suddenly lit up—she had obviously pushed all of her worries from her mind—and she ran into the castle's rear corridor. She hesitated just long enough to see Miroku follow after her as she continued up the staircase. She glanced down with a playful smirk, which was quickly returned by Miroku. She made her way down the long hall and paused before entering her room, leaving just enough time for Miroku to follow quickly after her and to shut the door.

* * *

Kagura sighed as she heard the door to the taijiya's room slam shut. She had known that the two humans were bound to wind up doing such a thing soon, however, Kagura hadn't imagined that they would do so while one of their friends was in such danger. Kagura chided herself for having looked down upon the two when she remembered her own feelings. True, worrying about Kagome was important, but one could not drown one's self in worry when enjoyment of another's company could be had.

As it was, Kagura had spent much of the past hour in self-debate over whether she would allow herself to have feelings for a certain other yokai taking temporary residence in Sesshoumaru's castle. She knew that she definitely felt something for him, she just wasn't exactly quite sure what it was. But, she did know more than anything, she wanted him to completely forgive her for what she had done. She did feel regret while she was under Naraku's control, yet she could not completely feel remorse for having done things such as her attack on the wolf clan.

After all, she had no problems doing what she had until Inu Yasha nearly killed her with his sword. She knew that the fact that she held little remorse and that she had, at the time, enjoyed the small power trip allowed to her via the deaths of the wolf tribesmen, all gave Kouga little reason to forgive her for her actions—ever. Yet, she still yearned for his forgiveness, to know that she no longer seemed to be such a terrible evil in his eyes. She wanted to prove that there was more to her than what was shown then.

If only she could gain that one person's respect, then she would be able to go on without any regrets. She didn't care what Inu Yasha thought of her, she could give a thought less to any human's opinion, and she already saw how Sesshoumaru regarded her. She simply wanted someone else at her level, not above or below her status, to acknowledge her with respect. (But… is simple respect **all** I want?)

* * *

Michiko leaned back in her throne, watching the candle light flicker. The vibrant colors of gold and orange from the flame instantly reminded her of Sesshoumaru's eyes. How was it that after so many years, she could not yet bring herself to hate those golden eyes?

After all, he chose to take no woman by his side after the death of his fiancé, Aki. Michiko had fought hard to show her loyalty unto her Taiyokai and her worthiness as his bride during the invasion of the Western Lands. She had suspected Aki's betrayal long before Sesshoumaru was able to return to his fiancé. She, in fact, had been the one to tell Aki of the assassin that had supposedly been sent for Sesshoumaru—all along, the target had been Aki. In the months following Aki's death, Michiko desperately attempted to woo Sesshoumaru into taking her own hand, but to no avail. Now it seemed as though he did not even remember her.

Vengeance was the only thing that Michiko _could_ think of. How dare he completely disregard her, his loyal servant, only to later choose a human mate? At this rate, she knew that she would not be able to legitimately come to power in the Western Lands, yet she could overpower Sesshoumaru. It wouldn't be easy, but she could do it if she played her cards right. As for the human girl, she would be disposed of, regardless of Sesshoumaru's actions. If she, a full-blooded and powerful yokai, were denied Sesshoumaru's attention, why should it be that a human would receive his affections?

With the snap of a finger, Enryomaru appeared at Michiko's side. She side-glanced at her most loyal servant in annoyance. He really wasn't the type of person that she had expected to end up as her servant—no, he was too honest and straightforward about things. He'd rather help someone whom he saw as innocent or 'the underdog' than to harm that person. Even his name had a more noble meaning—'enryo' meaning 'reserve'—than what he was made to do. She knew quite well that he sympathized with the human that they had taken captive, but at least he was loyal enough not to release her.

"Enryo-san, do you have the faintest idea what it is that I've asked of Sesshoumaru-sama?" Michiko leaned forward, anxious for Enryomaru's answer. She knew quite well that he hadn't the slightest idea of what they were doing, yet he would never ask. Indeed, he was reserved; he could be dying of hunger and yet he would not dare indicate to her that he wanted food.

Enryomaru shook his head stoically. He knew that his mistress was rather wily, yet he dared not let her see that he thought of her in such a way. She had saved his life when he was but a helpless child and until he was able to properly return the favor, he was indebted to her.

Michiko straightened, a sly grin spreading over her features. "Since I am unable to gain control of the Western Lands fairly, by marrying the Taiyokai, I am forcing him to give to me the most valuable item within his lands. Like many of the other blades associated with the Inu clan of the Western Lands, this too, is very powerful. The only reason that Sesshoumaru has chosen not to use this blade yet is because of his on pride.

"This sword, though nameless, has the mystic power to cause your greatest weakness to be your greatest strength. I could easily rule the Western Lands and become powerful enough to make any Taiyokai—nay, any **God **tremble in my presence. So now, I assume that you see why it is essential for me to get that blade, correct?" Michiko chuckled as Enryomaru's eyes widened and he nodded. For so long she had bided her time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Now, she was poised and ready to sink in her wicked fangs that would seep poison into Sesshoumaru's place as ruler of the Western Lands. The mere thought of the power she was about to gain made her mouth water, hungry for the position she was soon to gain.

* * *

Kagome shivered as she leaned against the stone wall of her cell. The hours had seemed like days to Kagome. She knew that it was now nighttime, but she wasn't sure just how late it was. She longed for Sesshoumaru more than anything now. As she stared up at the empty ceiling, her thoughts raced with memories of when they had been together. Those thoughts then would turn to brief daydreams of when she would see him next. Dozens of scenes made their way into her mind of how she would run to him and leap into his arms. But, the more often she thought of how she wanted to hold him once more, the more she felt her own sorrow.

Time itself seemed to stop as she wondered how much longer she'd have to wait for Sesshoumaru to come to her. The fact that he'd probably have to fight when he got there never seemed to make it across her thoughts. Danger wasn't even one of her main concerns at this point. She didn't care what she had to do, she'd find a way to get back to him or to get him to come for her as quickly as possible.

* * *

A.N. Well, once again, a long wait… I'll not make any excuses or any of that—it won't do any good. So, I'll be honest and tell you all that from here on, expect a while between updates. I know it's hard to wait, but I can't always put my life on hold to sit at my computer for hours straight, agonizing over how I'm going to word something or who's going to like who or how Kagome's going to get out of the latest fix, etc.

Meanwhile, I have seen the rest of the third Inu Yasha movie. I also have some very sad news—Japanese production on the Inu Yasha anime series has stopped. Episode 167 was the last of it—for more information, go to where I found out at .

As for my personal life—well, I've had my ups and downs, though it feels like I'm rapidly moving towards down right now, I'm plenty sure things will get better. In the mean time, I've been getting very well acquainted with my Kittie CD 'Until the End'. Great CD if you're a fan of metal. If not, well, don't worry too much, you'll understand some day . Lol, seriously, just getting to update is making my day a little bit happier. I love you all so much!!!

Ja ne,

Ryoko-chan


	42. Beat of My Heart

Chapter 42: Beat of My Heart

Sesshoumaru paused one last time to turn and look at his castle in the early morning light. It felt as though if he checked one last time, he'd see Kagome standing in front of the door, waiting for him—alas, she was not. He had not slept since she had been stolen away from him, so by now, all logic in his sleep-fogged mind pointed the same direction as his heart did. The only way to get Kagome back _had_ to be by giving into Michiko's demands. He was a smart man; he'd figure out what to do when he got Kagome back. All that was on his mind by now was Kagome.

The simple twittering of the birds seemed to mock Sesshoumaru's misfortune as he made his way through the forest. Granted, he could have simply taken Aun in order to reach his destination, but Michiko was expecting that. He was sure that by now she had some sort of spy watching his castle from a distance, waiting to see his arrogant exit.

Though she may have believed that he had—Sesshoumaru had not forgotten who Michiko was. That damn pest refused to leave his side after Aki's death. She constantly flirted and threw herself at him—not unlike many other women he had met in his youth. However, the only reason that Michiko was left within his memory was because of her military background. She had always been a careful planner, often devising schemes that Sesshoumaru refused to take part in due to their lack of honor. She was always an asset on the battlefield, but after war was over she was simply a pain in the ass. He knew that she had devised something; truthfully, if he were in his right mind, he would have been able to sit down and figure it out. However, as it were, his mind was too clouded with worry to see clearly.

Hours passed, and before he realized, Sesshoumaru had arrived at his destination. The shrine that was normally warm and inviting to him suddenly seemed cold and bitter. Icy rain began to fall as Sesshoumaru approached the main shrine. He knelt down as he reached the wooden steps that led into the shrine and bowed his head in respect to the holy edifice. "Mother… please forgive me."

* * *

"Really, I don't know what to do!"

Kouga looked at Inu Yasha impatiently as the hanyou paced the dining hall. However it was that they had reached this conversation was beyond Kouga's knowledge and he really didn't feel like trying to remember. Inu Yasha had already said the exact same phrase several times prior—perhaps he thought repeating it would make Kouga morph into a book of knowledge or something like—but it was getting to Kouga's nerves. After what seemed like another hour of whining—though it only could have been about five minutes—Kouga slammed his hand down on the table, instantly obtaining Inu Yasha's silence. "Just tell Sayaka that you're sorry. She's a reasonable girl—she'll understand. All you have to do is make sure you make it clear to her who you're really interested in. For both your sake and hers, I should only hope that Sayaka is the one you're really going for. She is, right?"

Inu Yasha stared at Kouga for a moment, bewildered of Kouga's wisdom and blunt explanation. His mind quickly caught back up to Kouga's question and he nodded. "Sayaka is… without a doubt the one I love. However, I still love Kagome, just not in the same way."

What am I doing? I mean, I probably sound like some sort of woman the way I'm prattling about love and truth… Kouga shrugged as he stood and crossed his arms. "It's normal to worry. I'm worried for Kagome too, but I don't go around not talking to my girl because of it."

"And just when did you get a girl, Kouga?" Inu Yasha smirked at Kouga, possibly the first smile Inu Yasha had managed since he had begun talking to Kouga.

Kouga looked around, as though he was expecting to see someone standing in the room, listening in. Anxiety was clear in his expression as he shook his head violently. "I never said that I—Oh, you, just be quiet!"

* * *

Kagura stifled a laugh as she watched the two friends bicker in the dining room. Naturally, she had heard the entire conversation and knew the exact reasoning behind Kouga's frustration. She was flattered, of course, yet at the same time slightly troubled. Just how was it that he had decided that she was his while he had not even spoken over the subject? Then again, was she even the one Kouga was referring to?

Kagura sighed as she stopped once more to eavesdrop. She knew it was hardly right that she was listening in on this conversation, but old habits die hard. For several moments, the conversation had stopped; she must have missed something of importance.

"What about Ayamé?"

Kagura's eyes widened upon hearing Inu Yasha's question. Ayamé was supposedly the wolf yokai that Kouga was engaged to. He had blown her off for several reasons—the biggest excuse had been Kagome. Now that it was obvious that he was not going to have Kagome, would Kouga revert back to Ayamé?

"I don't know… Technically, it is my obligation as a leader of the wolf tribe to take her hand. I can't say anything for sure right now…"

Those weren't the words Kagura wanted to hear. As though to drive the thought from her mind, she shook her head violently and then hurried outside of the castle. No one was outside to see her as she flew away in the early evening drizzle.

* * *

Sango stirred from her sleep. She was feeling, for the first time since she had lost her family, absolutely content. She reveled in the feel of Miroku's muscular arms wrapped around her. (May this feeling never end…)

As she heard a quiet knocking at her door, she realized what had caused her to awaken. She moved to sit up, but stopped when she felt his arms hold her more tightly. She glanced back at him and saw as he shook his head and gave her a rather mischievous grin. When the knocking persisted, he placed a gentle kiss on the back of her neck. Realizing that the person knocking was more than likely one of the children, Sango shook her head and reluctantly pushed his arms away from her.

As he watched Sango stand, her bare form just visible in the morning light, he felt his heart skip a beat. Her beauty was indeed breath taking, but the sight of the scar on her back angered him. To think that Naraku had been the cause of that scar did little to settle his anger. Finally, Sango turned around to face him, just as she fastened the lower part of her taijiya's leather pants.

Sango immediately noticed the angry scowl on Miroku's face. Her previously light smile fell from her expression. "What's wrong, Miroku?"

Miroku blinked for a moment, broken from his thoughts. "Hmm?"

Sango looked pointedly at Miroku as she pulled on her top. "You seemed angry about something. Is my appearance that jarring to your eyes that you become angered upon seeing me?"

Miroku felt a pang of guilt as her realized that she had seen his angered expression. Knowing no better way to soothe her, he stood and moved towards Sango. "Sango, you are more beautiful than you will ever dare to know… I, well, I was simply thinking of how you have never quite been treated as well as you should be."

Sango shuddered as she felt Miroku's fingers move down her spine. She realized, when he hesitated at the point of her scar, exactly what had angered him so. He had always been tense when the subject of what had happened to her came into conversation. She had even managed to put most of it behind her, yet she knew that he was bothered more by it every day. She sighed as she buttoned her top and stated, "Naraku has been killed, Miroku. There's nothing more you can do about that… Just… be glad that we don't have to fight any more."

Miroku stared into Sango's eyes for a few moments and then pulled her into his embrace. "Sango, I certainly hope we never will have to fight again… Because… if I were to ever lose you, I don't know what I would do… I wouldn't be able to live, Sango."

Before she was able to properly reply, the knocking at their door sounded once more, this time with more urgency. Once more, Sango pushed away from Miroku. She motioned for him to get his clothes on, then opened the door slightly, and slipped out of the room. She heard from another room the sound of a crying child. She glanced down and saw a rather distressed Shippo. "What's wrong, Shippo-chan?"

"Rin-chan is crying!" Shippo quickly turned away from Sango and bounded down the hallway, prompting the taijiya to follow after him. As soon as he reached the door of the room that Rin was in, Shippo stopped and pointed at the closed door that led to Rin's room.

Sango gently pushed open the door and stepped inside. She heard the now muted sobbing from Rin as the girl pushed her face into a blanket. Sango lightly placed her hand on Rin's shoulder. "Rin-chan, what's the matter?"

The girl shook her head at first, but only an instant later began explaining. "Sango-chan, Rin had a bad dream! Rin had a bad dream that Sesshoumaru-sama was taken away like okaa-san and otou-san, so Rin went to look for Sesshoumaru-sama… But when Rin looked all over the place, Rin couldn't find Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sango gingerly lifted the crying child onto her lap and stroked her hair. "Shh… it's okay, Rin-chan, it was just a bad dream…"

Rin's brown eyes continued to pool with tears. "But, Sango-chan, where is Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sango shrugged as she heard Miroku enter the room. She smiled at him as he paused in the doorway, but continued to comfort the child nonetheless. "I'm sure that he's around here somewhere, Rin-chan."

Rin shook her head and pushed away from the older girl. "Sesshoumaru-sama never leaves without telling Rin or telling Jaken-sama to tell Rin!"

Sango glanced up at Miroku, a pleading look in her eyes. "Miroku, could you look around and find Sesshoumaru? I'm sure that he cannot be far."

Miroku nodded and promptly left the room. He felt a twinge of happiness when he thought back to having seen Sango holding Rin—like a child of her own, no, **their** own.

* * *

_Before anyone gets too into reading the author's note, please understand that I had this prepared a month ago, but the computer glitched out on me and I was unable to post on that day._

A.N. One year anniversary for the creation of this fic!!! That's right, I first began writing 'Lying From You' December 15th, 2003! I never thought when I began that this would be such a popular piece, exceeding even my own expectations for any of my own work! I guess I have all of you to thank for being such faithful readers!

Gotta know, everyone, what do you all think of the pairings going on right now? Sango and Miroku? Sayaka and Inu Yasha? Kagura and Kouga?? Will Michiko continue to pursue Sesshoumaru's hand? What will Kagome do about that? Is it just me, or is everyone having too easy of a time with their relationships?

Also, most recent news in my life, good and bad: Bad news first—I hit a deer last Thursday! Yes, it did injure my poor baby (my car, that is), but luckily none of us in the car at the time were hurt at all. Good news—my boyfriend and I are doing well and…. Well, I'd only tell you all 'cause I love ya—First kiss! (Also last Thursday, believe it or not) Made the night a little easier to handle as it became progressively worse, knowing that everything in my life is beginning to fall back into place.

Ja ne,

Ryoko Yuy / V Shape Otaku


	43. Confessions of the Heart

Chapter 43: Confessions of the Heart

Kagura slowed as she noticed an old, yet somehow familiar, castle on the horizon. Her thoughts were still racing, even though it had been several hours since she had left Sesshoumaru's castle. Above all of her worries was the question of whether or not Kouga still held a grudge on her over his fallen comrades. (Does he still hate me? No… he couldn't possibly… after all, there is what he said to Inu Yasha earlier…)

Kagura's thoughts were broken as she suddenly noticed the immense jyaki that radiated from the castle. As she concentrated, she noticed that the energy was indeed vaguely familiar. She moved closer and realized immediately whose lair she had stumbled upon. Michiko had taken one of Naraku's former hideouts for her own!

Realizing that she may have a chance in battle against this other mistress of the weather and winds, Kagura sped down to the castle. Though she previously had doubts about facing Michiko, Kagura's mind was too clouded with other problems to stop herself. At the moment, it seemed that Michiko was the base of all of the problems that Kagura was mired in. If she could personally defeat the bitch, she could press forward with her life.

Old habits surfaced as Kagura arrogantly landed in front of the castle and pushed the door open. She remembered this particular castle and knew its layout like the back of her delicate hand. As she noticed the candles flicker, Kagura called her fan to her hand. With a quick _snap_, she had opened the small fan and was prepared for battle. Surprisingly, no one came to attack.

Kagura was quick to make her way down to the castle's dungeon—she knew that Kagome had to be somewhere in there. With each step down the staircase came another memory of how Naraku had once treated her. By the time she had reached the bottom, she radiated anger, which only served to fuel her powers. She was indeed ready for battle.

(This is too easy…) Kagura slowed as she entered the dungeon room—she could hear Kagome's soft sobbing in the distance. Her yokai senses picked up every sound in the room. Though faint, she could hear the breathing of another in the room—Kagura had walked into a trap…

* * *

Sayaka slammed her hand against the wall as she growled aloud in frustration. Granted, Inu Yasha was worried about one of his friends, but what about her? Did he even care that she was there? Couldn't he _at least_ acknowledge her? After all, it wasn't too much to ask for him to stop fidgeting for a few minutes and ask her about how she was feeling. The more she tried to push him out of her mind, the more he managed to surface in her thoughts.

Oh, how things had changed in the past couple of weeks. It had been five weeks prior that Sayaka had decided to begin tracking Sesshoumaru. Two weeks ago, she had first met and fought against her now close friends Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Two weeks suddenly seemed like a lot of time. In that little space of time, she had realized that she had spent her whole life training to fight a man innocent of her accusations. She had come to love for the first time and also gained a group of friends she would never have otherwise obtained. After all, neither a normal human nor yokai would befriend a hanyou such as herself. Then again, she never thought that she'd meet another hanyou so much like her, either.

Perhaps it was in her frustration that she had failed to hear anyone enter the room. She nearly jumped when she felt strong arms snake around her shoulders. She calmed herself, though, as she recognized the familiar scent. She gently placed her hand on his as she whispered his name, "Inu Yasha…"

Inu Yasha leaned over her shoulder and placed a quick series of kisses up her neck to her jaw. "What's wrong?"

Sayaka drew in a heavy breath as she began to relax her tense muscles. There was plenty wrong, according to her, but she didn't want to make a big deal of it right now. "Nothing much…"

Inu Yasha couldn't avoid noticing the hesitation of Sayaka's reply—she had to be lying. "Come on, something's the matter… can you tell me?"

Sayaka didn't like not saying anything, but her heart told her not to breathe a word of grievance to him. "Nothing, I'm just… frustrated about something."

Well, something was better than nothing, Inu Yasha supposed. He absent-mindedly rubbed her hand with his thumb as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "You know, you can tell me anything, Sayaka… I won't get mad—after all, I well… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for these last few days. I've been so busy worrying about Kagome that I haven't been paying any attention to you."

Yes, at least he was admitting to it. Sayaka felt a smile tug at her lips as she replied, "I understand… Kagome was your friend before me… I guess I'm just being selfish or… nah, never mind… Just… don't worry about it too much, Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha hesitated and then turned Sayaka around so that she could see him. His golden eyes were slightly bloodshot and his face was slightly red and puffy—she could tell that he had been crying.

He drew in a deep breath as he released Sayaka. "Thank you… I was hoping that you would understand… You see… A while back, well, a few months ago, Kagome and I were rather close. She was the one who taught me to trust and I don't think that I would have nearly as many friends now if it hadn't been for her. I thought that perhaps she and I were…" Inu Yasha paused and added quietly, "soul-mates… I thought that I was going to spend the rest of my life with her… and I was fine with that. I _wanted_ to be with her."

Sayaka reached out for Inu Yasha's hand and pulled him closer to herself. "What happened?"

Inu Yasha swallowed. Even now, talking about this made it difficult for him to save face in front of Sayaka. "She was hurt by Naraku. Sesshoumaru saved her and then she stayed with him under the guise of the hanyou woman 'Kana'. I wasn't able to see her for several weeks and… she fell for Sesshoumaru. She is still one of my very best friends and I certainly don't want to lose her."

Sayaka bit her lip and looked towards her futon on the other side of the room. "It's okay… Inu Yasha… I imagine you have others things to do and I would like to take a nap for right now."

"Sayaka?"

Sayaka released Inu Yasha's hand and turned away. "Just go."

Inu Yasha reached out for Sayaka's shoulder and, upon her hesitation, pulled her into a tight embrace. "Sayaka, I probably said things the wrong way… Listen, I don't see her that way anymore. She's just a close friend like Miroku-san or Sango-chan… I want to be _here_ for you… with you. But only if that's what you want, Sayaka."

Tears stung in Sayaka's eyes. She had wanted him to actually confess to her, but now seemed hardly the time. Moments before he had spoken of Kagome possibly being the person that he had wanted to spend his life with. Although he had explained that things had changed, he didn't give her much time to process all of it. "Inu Yasha…"

Her voice broke, but she continued, "I need some time to think about things… We'll talk about this in a little while, okay?"

For a moment, Inu Yasha felt his entire body go numb as he let go of Sayaka. Slowly, he backed out of the room, hoping that what she was saying didn't mean what he thought it did. "Sayaka, I love you…"

"I love you too, Inu Yasha… I just need some time alone." The tears began to stream over Sayaka's cheeks, but she dared not to turn and allow Inu Yasha to see. As she heard the door close, she immediately fell to her futon. Though she didn't truly want to sleep then, she cried into her pillow until she was able to.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he finally pushed the grave-soil away and caught his first glimpse of the sword. He wasted no time taking the great blade from the dirt and returning the grave to its normal state. This very simple sword was the only thing he needed—the key to Kagome's freedom.

An icy pain washed over Sesshoumaru as his mind wandered to his stolen love. It had not been very long since they had last seen one another, yet he missed her terribly. If all it took to close the distance between them was to give in to Michiko's demands, so be it. He would rather die now than to go on living a hollow life without Kagome, especially knowing that he could save her.

As the rain continued to fall, Sesshoumaru paused to look down at his mud-soiled hands. Had he truly sunken so low? His inner pride now chided him as he recalled that before he had met Kagome, he would never have done such a thing. Yet, here he was Sesshoumaru—the great Taiyokai—in the icy rain, digging in the mud. Why, now he could be mistaken for the same riff-raff that he had so often looked down upon—soaking wet and filthy. (No… It's not wrong! I'll do anything I have to. If it means Kagome's safety, I'll stop at nothing… She was willing to die for me… An ultimate sacrifice such as that is the greatest gesture of loyalty… After all, what is a little soil on my hands in comparison to her life? I won't lose her as I did Aki…)

* * *

Kouga absent-mindedly tapped his fingers on the windowsill as he watched the rain fall outside. Ever since he had finally talked Inu Yasha into going to Sayaka's room to speak with her, Kouga's mind had been preoccupied with thoughts of Kagura. He had pretty well forgiven what had happened in the past. After all, that was while she was under Naraku's control.

But, then again, he had sworn revenge not against Naraku, but Kagura. Perhaps it was that he had seen that she wasn't as 'evil' as he had once believed her to be. He felt as though he had been in a similar situation. It had not been unusual in prior years for humans to come to hunt him and his wolves down in revenge for a lost family member. He knew that he had never bore a grudge against these people who would come after him—unless, of course, they _did_ manage to harm him or one of his kin.

Then there was also the factor of his supposed fiancé, Ayamé. The wolf girl he had quite technically pledged himself to many, many years before. His main excuse before for not fulfilling that pledge had been that he still had to battle Naraku. But, Naraku was gone now. Fulfilling his obligation to the wolf tribe would be the most honorable action. All of the in-fighting of the tribes would come to a halt and he would be able to help lead his people to better themselves. With the skills and valuable lessons that he had learned the hard way, Kouga could very well turn the wolf tribe from a group of savages into one of the most formidable yokai clans in the country. Of course, all of that would come with the sacrifice of the affections he wished to direct somewhere other than in the wolf tribe.

"Kouga!"

Kouga turned his attention to the taijiya woman as she burst into the room, holding the child Rin in her arms. The woman appeared as though she had just woken up and seemed fairly alarmed. "Kouga, have you seen Sesshoumaru?"

Kouga shook his head slowly. It did seem odd, once he thought about it, that the Taiyokai had not made his usual rounds today.

* * *

The continuous rapping sound against her window, which she had previously dismissed as a part of her dream, awoke Sayaka. Her eyes opened to a blur, though quickly focused as she heard the continued sound at the window. As she forced herself to stand, she turned to see what exactly had been making the sounds. Sesshoumaru was standing outside the balcony door, holding an unconscious Kagura in his arms. Sayaka rushed to open the door and allowed him to enter. She suddenly found herself out of breath as she asked for an explanation. "What happened to her?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he set the wind sorceress down on the now empty futon. He grimaced as his cold stare fell to Sayaka. "She went out on her own and fought Michiko-sama. Needless to say, she didn't win. When she awakens, tell her to be more careful with her life."

As the Taiyokai turned to exit just the same as he had entered, Sayaka reached out and grabbed his arm. "You aren't Sesshoumaru!"

Golden eyes softened as they returned Sayaka's gaze. "So what if I am not?"

Sayaka hesitated, remembering that whomever this man was, he had not harmed her and brought Kagura back. "Just… well, you're with Michiko then, right? Can you tell me how Kagome is? Is she okay?"

The man's disguise faltered momentarily as his golden eyes faded to an emerald green. "You're friend is okay. She isn't quite happy about being Michiko's hostage, but she is in good health."

Sayaka sighed relief as she released his arm. "Before you go, what is your name?"

A smile graced the man's lips as he allowed his true form to be visible to Sayaka for a moment. "I am Enryomaru."

Before Sayaka could say anything further to this man, he returned to his guise as Sesshoumaru and leapt from the balcony. Nearly instantly, he vanished in the forest at the edge of the castle's grounds. Sayaka closed the door and turned back to look over Kagura. It appeared that Enryomaru had tended to a few of her wounds, but Sayaka could also tell that her friend was still going to be feeling the battle injuries for at least a few more days. That man… he didn't seem like someone who would be in the employ of a wicked woman such as Michiko.

As she leaned against the wall, she accidentally pushed a mirror off of its hangings. She jumped in surprise as the glass shattered around her feet. A bad omen…

Sayaka shrugged the thought from her mind as she began to remember the topic that she had discussed with Inu Yasha previously. She couldn't seem to push him from her mind and thus felt the weight her worries had doubled. Granted, he said that he was over Kagome, but he had done nothing to prove such to her. She disliked that she doubted him so much, but also felt that if she did not doubt somewhat that she would find her own heart as shattered as the glass that was all over the floor now.

* * *

A.N. Believe it or not, I don't really have anything to say at the moment. Oh yeah, feel free to check out my Xanga at reviewing!

Ja ne,

Ryoko Yuy / V Shape Otaku


	44. Somehow

Chapter 44: Somehow…

The first thing that Kagura felt as she began to return to consciousness was pain. It seemed amazing that she managed to escape the battle with her life, but she would have rathered not to have awakened with the pain. (Where am I?)

"Look, she's waking up!"

As quiet murmurs from familiar voices seemed to fill the room, Kagura reached the conclusion that she was at least among friends. Perhaps it was that they had arrived just as she had been beaten and then defeated Michiko? It was possible, but if so, why did she not hear Kagome and Sesshoumaru's voices as well?

After a few more moments, Kagura willed her eyes to open. It was true, everybody but Kagome and Sesshoumaru was there, and they were in Sesshoumaru's castle as well. "Wh-what happened?"

Sayaka smiled gently as she leaned over her injured friend. "Apparently you decided to take Michiko on by yourself and lost, Kagura-san. It seems that Enryomaru-sama brought you back to us."

Kouga leaned over Kagura, annoyance apparent in his expression. "What were you thinking, going out alone like that? Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

Rather than answer Kouga, Kagura simply turned her head and ignored him. Several minutes of silence passed before she finally spoke. "Do any of you know what she has asked Sesshoumaru to bring to her?"

Though he was thoroughly irritated by Kagura's subject change, Kouga shrugged and replied, "Wasn't it just some sword or something? I mean, I don't know what its purpose is, but I think I remember her telling him that he needed to bring a sword to her."

Kagura nodded. "This woman intends to have Sesshoumaru bring to her a legendary blade that has the power to cause your greatest weakness to be your greatest strength. She intends to use that blade to overthrow the ruling power in these lands."

Sango bit her lip for a moment as she considered what Kagura had said. "So she intends to destroy Sesshoumaru with this very sword that he is supposed to bring to her? Is that why he was so hesitant to cooperate with her?"

"That isn't all. She's tried before to come to power in these lands. She has grudges against more than a few of the yokai clans here and intends to enslave and even destroy some of the populations. With those kinds of plans, the entire country would be in conflict." Kagura sighed as she paused, collecting her thoughts. "I know that I'm not really the type to worry about other people's problems, but I'd like to be able to relax now that Naraku is gone. I'm tired of worrying about whether my next battle is going to be my last."

A silence fell over the room as it seemed that all of the others felt the same way. They had all fought so long to destroy Naraku and to allow the lands they lived some repose, yet there was another force trying to bring the lands into conflict.

Inu Yasha stepped forward, absent-mindedly holding the hilt of the Tetsusaiga as he did so. "So what now? Do we stop Sesshoumaru from giving it to her? I mean, that is what we are assuming he has left to do, right? My only problem with that is, knowing how headstrong my brother is, it isn't likely we'll be able to simply talk him out of something once he's made his mind up."

"And if we try to stop him through physical means, that would only weaken us and him. As it is, we should be saving our strength and considering ways to defeat Michiko. Turning against a comrade would be no way to save Kagome-chan." Miroku reached into his kimono and withdrew several fuda. "I may be able to hold him for a short while, but I'd hate to see how angry he'd be with me afterwards."

As though on cue, the doors flew open. The entire group turned to see the Taiyokai standing in the doorway, looking unkempt and ragged. His normally clean kimono was covered in dirt, his perfectly groomed hair was tangled, and he appeared not to have slept for several days. They all took quick note of a third sword now at his hip. Ignoring the stares that he had just received, Sesshoumaru continued inside, closing his doors behind himself.

He paused for a few moments, noting Kagura's state of injury. For a few moments, he did nothing other than look over his comrades who all seemed to be in an equal state of shock at his appearance. Finally, he gestured to Kagura. "What happened?"

Sayaka stood, her eyes flickering an emotion that Sesshoumaru could not quite read. "She went to fight Michiko alone. She found out quite a bit of interesting information, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru began to speak, but was interrupted when Rin ran into the room and hugged her surrogate father. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin was scared!"

"We'll continue this conversation later, Sayaka-san." Sesshoumaru's eyes softened as he knelt down to listen to Rin.

* * *

Kagome watched Michiko leave the room. Kagome was overcome with anger, but she had somehow managed not to let Michiko see through her veil of indifference. After Michiko defeated Kagura, she took her time crowing to Kagome about her victory. Kagome was more than a little angry simply because of her comrade's defeat, but Michiko's gloating pushed her anger further.

(And why didn't Kagura say anything about Sesshoumaru? Isn't he coming for me?) Kagome shrugged the bothersome thought from her mind; worrying wasn't helping her at all. (Perhaps Kagura didn't mention Sesshoumaru because they intended to catch Michiko off-guard somehow. After all, Sesshoumaru would never abandon me… right? And, of course, he isn't even daring to think of giving in to Michiko's ridiculous demands, whatever they are, right?)

Kagome sighed as she leaned back against the cold wall, relaxing her tense muscles. No matter the situation, she knew that there would be a way out. (Somehow… it will surely be alright.)

* * *

Sesshoumaru stepped out of Rin's room with what felt like the weight of the world on his shoulders. He had heard Sayaka pacing the halls and sensed that Inu Yasha was also waiting to speak with him. He did not especially wish to deal with the lectures he knew were soon to come. But what had happened to Kagura continued to intrigue Sesshoumaru. The fact that the woman went to take Michiko on by herself surprised Sesshoumaru to no end.

No sooner than he had begun to walk to the end of the hallway, Sesshoumaru heard Sayaka run to catch up with him. Her determination and disregard of authority truly was beginning to remind him of Kagome. "Sesshoumaru-sama! You aren't really thinking of giving in to Michiko's demands, are you?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes dilated slightly as he avoided Sayaka's question. "Leave me be."

Sayaka stepped a few feet in front of Sesshoumaru, thus blocking his way. "Don't just ignore me! I know that you know what I'm talking about! You know that we all know what's going on! Don't pretend that we don't see what this is doing to you!"

Sesshoumaru continued walking, pushing Sayaka gently to a side. He wanted to save Kagome _now_ and worry about the details later.

"She's going to kill you right in front of Kagome! What good will that do?" Sayaka gasped as she realized that she had yelled so loudly that her words echoed in the corridor. When she noticed that Sesshoumaru had stopped and even turned to face her, she continued more quietly, "Don't you understand how much it would hurt Kagome? To see the one you love being hurt for your own sake… it is a pain that Kagome wouldn't be able to handle. Please, Sesshoumaru-sama, understand that you have to find another way to save Kagome."

Sesshoumaru stared at the floor for several moments, considering Sayaka's words. Finally, he began to explain, "Sayaka-chan, when I was young, I argued with my father just before he passed away. He was going into a battle that he knew he could not win, but continued anyway so that the woman he loved could live on. He knew that she would feel pain because of his loss, but she would also respect his sacrifice and continue on with her life. I used to think that my father wasted his life, protecting that mortal woman, when he could have had another just like her as soon as she died.

"But that would have been the most dishonorable thing to do, Sayaka-chan. If he would have abandoned her, whom was depending on him to save her life, he would have been not only living a lie, but selfishly enjoying a life that he had no right to have. If you cannot stake your life for your loved ones, than you do not truly love them. If you are afraid to commit your very life to them, what's the point?"

Tears began to well in Sayaka's eyes as she fell to her knees in desperation. "But there has to be another way…"

Sesshoumaru shook his head and turned around, continuing down the hall as he had been previously. "This is just how it has to be, Sayaka-chan."

* * *

Inu Yasha crossed his arms as he leaned against the window sill. The cold breeze felt soothing to his nerves. For a few brief moments, he allowed all of the anxiety to clear from his head. However, the mental vacation didn't last long, as he heard Sesshoumaru approaching. "Hey, Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru stopped upon hearing his younger brother speak to him. He still did not feel like speaking with any of these people in his home, but he knew that either they wouldn't let him be or they might actually be of help. "Yes, brother?"

Inu Yasha focused on the floor for a moment, but then looked up with a smile on his face. "So, what's the plan? Storm the castle, kick Michiko's ass, and bring Kagome home?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but to grin a little as he gestured his hanyou brother to follow him. He had expected a lecture similar to Sayaka's from Inu Yasha, but was pleasantly surprised. "I wish it were only that easy…"

Inu Yasha paused, his eyes downcast. "Heh, if it were… We'd have Kagome with us right now."

Sesshoumaru felt his heart sink as he thought of Kagome's plight. How he wanted to hold her in his arms… yet he realized that ever being able to simply hold her would be nearly impossible. "I want you to send her to her own time, Inu Yasha. I want you to make sure that she will be safe."

(He wants me to send her home? That means…) Inu Yasha increased the speed at which he was walking and stepped in front of Sesshoumaru. "You mean that you aren't planning on somehow beating Michiko?"

"I trust that you and your friends will help to defend our lands if they are attacked, Inu Yasha. But I want for Kagome to return to her home. I would never be able to rest if something were to happen to her. I want her to live a long, happy life." Sesshoumaru turned into another corridor and turned back to study his younger brother's expression. "You _do_ understand what I'm saying, correct, Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha stood staring at his elder brother. It could be stated that his expression was much similar to the expression he bore when he saw Kikyo fire the arrow that bound him to Goshinboku. Though he did not share a close bond with his elder sibling, the realization of his intentions still shocked Inu Yasha to no end. "You really are going to go through with this, then? Well, fine… I'll help you out as much as I can. I'll do whatever it takes to protect Kagome and get her to safety."

* * *

"This is absurd! He can't just throw his life away like that! He has no idea what the effect would be!" Sango seethed as she paced the room.

Miroku held his hands out to her, trying to calm her nerves. "Sango, even though she would definitely be shook up about it… okay, very upset, Kagome has the strength to deal with—"

"Not just Kagome! Miroku, do you understand that Sesshoumaru is Taiyokai! Do you know _just_ what that means? If the guiding political force is taken from this area, everything will be chaos!" Sango stopped pacing for a moment to gauge Miroku's understanding of her words.

Sango sighed as Miroku still seemed slightly confused. Obviously, it would take a patient explanation for him to comprehend. Obviously, it would take a patient explanation for him to comprehend. "The only reason that this area is not always in a level of total chaos is because the lesser yokai fear the Taiyokai. It is well known that with each generation, the strength of the clan of the Taiyokai increases. Needless to say, yokai understand that Sesshoumaru has a great deal of power and do what they can to make sure that they do not cross his path or otherwise offend him. A skirmish that the Taiyokai deems impractical or one that simply annoys him could lead to a harsh punishment. There aren't many yokai that are stupid enough to misstep in the Western Lands. However, there are many that would gladly begin massacres if the Taiyokai happened to be absent. Do you at least have a brief idea?"

"Well, I'm sure that Sesshoumaru has put thought to what would happen in his absence. I still think that we should do whatever it takes to help him save Kagome. He has already made the decisions of what sacrifices will have to be made. I've never seen Sesshoumaru as being an ill judge. "Miroku leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, showing Sango that he would not change his mind.

Sango stared at Miroku, her jaw dropped. "Fine! Do whatever you want, I'll just—"

Miroku stopped her by placing his index finger on her lips. "Please, for Kagome's saftey, Sango. Before you told me that no matter what, you wanted to save Kagome. It wasn't simply that you wanted to help her because she is your friend, but also because you feel personally indebted to Kagome. This is your chance, Sango. Help Sesshoumaru to save the woman he loves."

* * *

A.N. Well, guys, we're getting close to the end now and I'm working my tail off to get my self-made deadline in. Yep, we've only got a little ways to go now! Almost there, and I promise that things are going to speed up a lot from here.

Language note: I've seen written in fairly reputable references the spirit wards like those Miroku uses referred to as 'fuda' or 'ofuda'. Which is correct? I don't personally know, but as with many Japanese to English terms, either spelling could be correct. As I said, I don't know, so please do not take offense if I have made a mistake.

In other news, I've broken up with my boyfriend… you know, the one I was all excited about and all—just left me feeling stupid, because apparently he wasn't as enthusiastic as I was. So now, I'm just keeping things slow and cool with one of the guys I work with. Due to my previous difficulties, though, I'm going to take my time and whether or not I want to, I do feel that I am distancing myself already. But, we'll see how things go and maybe I'll tell you in the next fan fic!

Ja ne,

Ryoko Yuy / V Shape Otaku


	45. Rescue Mission

**Chapter 45: Rescue Mission**

Sesshoumaru stood in the 'living room' of his home, his friends and allies gathered around him. He had taken a brief rest and taken a quick bath so that his appearance did not show his stress. He wanted to be able to go into this battle still able to intimidate his enemies, which he certainly couldn't do if they saw him appearing as disheveled as he had previously been. He wasn't about to admit it aloud, but he knew that he'd need every advantage that he could get his hands on in order to stay in control.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward, placing his right hand on a table in the center of the room to emphasize the importance of what he was about to say. "Friends, Allies, I call upon you to ask for your aid. As you all may know, I am going to go into battle to save the life of my beloved. I will not require that any of you come along, save Inu Yasha, whom has already agreed to help me. He has already been given instructions of what is to be done after we have taken Kagome back. As for the rest of you, you may come along if you so choose, but be aware that I will not be in a position to be responsible for any lives other than Kagome's. If you should fall in battle, know that such is the way of a true warrior and feel honored."

A grim silence fell over the room as everyone seemed to be considering whether this battle would be as difficult as the battle that had been waged upon Naraku. It had only been about two weeks before that they had fought Naraku, yet now they were facing another enemy, possibly just as powerful as Naraku had been and certainly just as sly.

Sayaka stared at Inu Yasha for a few moments, studying his expression. His eyes reflected his determination; meaning that there was going to be no way that Sayaka could convince him of doing other than what Sesshoumaru had just stated he would do. Slowly and quietly, Sayaka stood, a similar determination flaring within her. "I'll go."

Sango held Miroku's hand tightly as she felt the weight of her world upon her shoulders. She wasn't sure that she wanted to risk Miroku in this battle. She knew that he was now without the Kazaana, though a curse, it had also been his back-up when he was backed into a corner. Her thoughts, though, were interrupted by another voice.

"I feel that it is my duty to go, Sesshoumaru-dono. I only hope that I can be of aid." Kohaku stood in the back of the room, awaiting his sister's eminent refusal to allow him to go.

"Kohaku… you… Fine, I'll go too." Sango stood, smiling down at Miroku. For the first time ever, she knew that her younger brother had chosen to be more mature about a situation than perhaps she was. The thought alone made her chest swell with pride.

Miroku returned Sango's smile as he too stood. "I could never leave the two of you alone…"

Kagura and then finally Kouga stood as well. Kouga turned to Kagura, shaking his head. "You cannot possibly fight in your condition. Stay here."

"I know exactly where Michiko's mansion is, I can at least lead you there." Kagura crossed her arms and threw Kouga a look that practically said, 'Don't even dare to argue with me.'

But argue he would, as he pulled her out of the room, so that the others would not witness his argument with Kagura. He stared down at her much in the same way a parent would stare down a mischievous child. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I should know my own capabilities perfectly well, Kouga," Kagura retorted as she leaned against a wall, avoiding Kouga's icy stare.

Kouga slammed his hands on the wall on either side of Kagura's head, doubtlessly gaining her attention. For a moment, their gazes stayed locked on one another, her fuchsia irises unmoving from his cobalt blue. Then, in a moment lacking the usual formal restraint, their lips finally met.

Kouga's hands quickly fell from the wall to Kagura's shoulders. He pulled her close to himself as they continued the kiss for a moment of bliss that they wished never to end. But end it did and for a few minutes that seemed an eternity, they remained silent, blushing, eyes downcast, refusing to meet one another's gaze. Finally, Kagura rested her head on his shoulder and whispered, "What now?"

Kouga took a long, deep breath. "I don't know… I'm not sure that the rest of my tribe would understand, but I cannot see that they would have the power to do anything…"

"Except to banish you from the tribe, perhaps… Kouga… I don't…" Kagura took a deep breath, pausing to stare into Kouga's deep blue eyes. "I just don't want you to risk everything you've got for me. After all that has happened, all I ask is for your acknowledgement of me as another yokai. For that matter, I won't even dare to ask your forgiveness—it isn't deserved by one such as myself."

Kouga held Kagura's hand securely in his own, holding her gaze just as easily as her hand. "I never held you entirely responsible for what happened that day. Naraku was the one at fault, and he has paid dearly for his sins. You need not serve his penance as well."

Kagura looked down, just enough that her bangs shadowed her face so that Kouga could not see her expression. A few moments later, though, he knew exactly why she didn't want him to see her face; he couldn't have missed the smell of the salty liquid pouring from her eyes if he was a mile away. "Please, just stay here where it's safe. You're still hurt and in no condition to fight again."

"You'll come back, right?"

Kouga smiled as he touched his forehead to hers. "I would never abandon you."

* * *

Michiko tapped her fingers on her elbow as she watched out a window. (What is taking so long? He should at least have sent a messenger or _something_, aside from the wind witch that was here before. She wasn't even a messenger, just a vassal hoping to get lucky and rescue her new master's beloved.)

True, Michiko had been calculating, waiting for the right moment to strike against Sesshoumaru for years. However, now that her victory seemed so close at hand, she had become rather impatient for the results. In a fit of anger, she stormed down to the cell where she was holding Kagome captive. Perhaps the human woman would have some answers. "Woman, tell me something. Do you know for sure whether or not Sesshoumaru-sama loves you? How do you know that he will even bother coming for you?"

Kagome was surprised by the suddenness of Michiko's questioning. However, she wasn't about to take Michiko's verbal abuse that was certainly soon to come. "Sesshoumaru **will** come for me. He has told me… that he loves me. You have chosen your ill fate by crossing Sesshoumaru in such a brash manner."

It seemed that Michiko hadn't been the only one surprised by the cold, harsh tone that Kagome had answered in. Both of the women stared each other down in absolute silence in the dungeon room. Finally Michiko turned away from Kagome and began to walk out of the room, but not before adding, "Fine then. Since you are so sure, then you won't mind my sending out a messenger to tell Sesshoumaru that his current deadline is to be here by the end of the day. If he doesn't get here in time, I suppose I'll just have to execute you anyway, seeing as you aren't doing me any good right now."

Kagome bit her lip in anxiety as she watched Michiko continue out of the room. (He didn't abandon me, did he? Perhaps… perhaps he doesn't really love me… no, that can't be right, can it?)

* * *

Sesshoumaru paused for a moment to make sure that the rest of his allies had assembled, ready to leave the castle. He took one last long look at his home and turned away. He felt that he had initially fear the potential of his own death, but he had, by now, accepted it. Especially if it would mean Kagome's safety, he would die a hundred times. He had determined that if he was not willing to sacrifice his own life, then what kind of a man would he be? There would be no honor in living such a life, knowing that Kagome had been killed because of him.

With a final nod from Inu Yasha, Sesshoumaru began rushing in the direction that Kagura had advised. He knew well that the humans would be unable to keep pace with him, but he did manage to slow his pace enough that Inu Yasha was able to keep sight of him. Normally, he would not have even bothered to wait for Inu Yasha, however, Inu Yasha's presence was essential, because Inu Yasha was the one to be taking Kagome out of harm's way.

His mind raced with the thought of seeing Kagome again. However, he knew that, logically, he would not truly be able to enjoy the little time he would have with her. He knew that Michiko would not grant him much time to speak with Kagome before insisting on continuing with her plans. But knowing that Kagome would live made Sesshoumaru feel much better.

Inu Yasha followed closely behind his elder brother, though he felt hesitant to continue, despite the purpose. Something suddenly did not quite feel in place. He had the dread feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong, something unexpected, and he would have no way of stopping it. He knew that the feeling of dread was not for his brother's dilemma, Inu Yasha had already accepted that. (For their sake, I hope that nothing happens to Kagome.)

* * *

Kagura couldn't stand it any more. She wasn't going to sit and wait for them to return. Too many things could possibly happen, none of which she could prevent if she wasn't there at all. It would be all too easy for Michiko to spellbind Kouga, Inu Yasha, or Sesshoumaru.

Her anxiety at a peak, Kagura jumped up to leave the castle. She immediately doubled over, tears burning her eyes as pain shot through her body. For a few moments, she had forgotten her previous injuries. Then again, why should that stop her now?

* * *

In order to purge her mind of worries, Kagome sat in her cell, concentrating on her miko abilities. She cleared her thoughts and concentrated simply on sensing all other energy around herself. Immediately she noticed Michiko, then after a short while, Enryomaru. She concentrated harder, hoping to sense Sesshoumaru eventually.

Then, faintly, she noticed another source of youki in the mansion. She concentrated on this yokai until she could practically see the owner of the energy. Nearly as soon as she recognized an image to associate with this mysterious energy, it began moving directly towards her.

The door creaked open and Kagome saw the silhouette. Slowly, the figure stepped into the light. Just as Kagome was sure that she would see a face, she noticed that the person was wearing a blue mask. "Ano…. Who are you?"

The figure's head bowed, seemingly in amusement. The mask appeared to slip for a moment, but the person pushed it back towards their face. "You think that I should simply tell you, our prisoner, who I am?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized not only that the person had quite a point, but also that since she was trying to judge gender by voice, there was no possible way in which that particular deep, velvety voice would make obvious gender. The more she tried to figure out about this person, the more of an enigma this figure became. "I--I suppose that you're right…"

The figure crept closer to Kagome's cell, only a few feet away from her, taking a long look at the imprisoned miko. "Besides, what good would it do you to know?"

Somehow, Kagome felt slightly relieved by this question. "I would, umm, feel more comfortable."

Her wavering voice became more confident as she continued, "Yes, it is slightly unnerving, not even knowing the faces of all of those that surround you when you are in a position such as I am."

The figure leaned back, as though to continue conversation, but suddenly straightened. "I must go now."

Kagome leaned against her cell bars. "Wait!"

The person ignored her completely and hurried out of the room. In the distance, Michiko's voice was heard. A quick reply was given by the unnamed figure and then Michiko continued into the dungeon room. Her scarlet eyes seemed to shine with malevolence as she shoved a key into the lock holding Kagome into her cell. "It seems… that your rescuer has arrived."

* * *

A.N. Wow, that took quite a while to get done. But slowly, we're creeping close. sighs How many times have I said that? I know, but I mean it this time. It probably should have ended at Chapter 37. (Which, upon referencing, I realize that I even said that then) However, I feel that this part of the story arc is essential, though it could have been a sequel, many a person would have come into the middle of said sequel and been confused. Therefore, I will likely explain the method to my madness at a later point when this fic has finally come to an end… (hopefully before the end of this year… ;;) 


	46. Passive

**Chapter 46: Passive**

"_Dead as dead can be," my doctor tells me, but I just can't believe him, ever the optimistic one, I'm sure of your ability to become my perfect enemy… Wake up and face me, don't play dead cause maybe someday I will walk away and say, "You disappoint me," Maybe you're better off this way… Leaning over you here, cold and catatonic, I catch a brief reflection of what you could and might have been… It's your right and your ability--to become…my perfect enemy… Wake up (we'll catch you) and face me (come on now); don't play dead 'cause maybe, someday I'll walk away and say, "You disappoint me," Maybe you're better off this way. Go ahead and play dead, I know that you can hear this… Go ahead and play dead… Why can't you turn and face me? You fcking disappoint me!_

Sesshoumaru stood outside Michiko's stronghold feeling somewhat doubtful. He wasn't quite sure that the choice he had made was indeed the right one, but he knew that he wanted more than anything to see Kagome again. No sooner than he had stepped up to her front gates than he was told to wait with Enryomaru. He assumed that this was the silent kitsune that was standing beside him. He grimaced at the memory of Michiko's excitement. She certainly was not acting as though she was about to face an opponent of his might.

Casting aside thoughts of the upcoming battle, he sighed and looked around himself, seeing the worried looks of Kouga, Inu Yasha , and Sayaka. He stopped for a moment, knowing that something was missing. The taijiya! They were not there--neither was the houshi. "Inu Yasha, where are the others?"

Inu Yasha blinked and then he, too, realized that Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku were not in their company. His eyes quickly turned to the kitsune standing guard next to Sesshoumaru. "You! Do you have anything to do with this?"

Enryomaru shrugged. "I know nothing other than what Michiko tells me."

Inu Yasha reached for his Tetsusaiga. A low growl rose from his throat as he stepped forward. He began to speak, but was quickly interrupted by Sayaka. She stood in front of Inu Yasha arms spread in a defensive stance. "Enryo-san, are you sure that you do not know the location of these humans that were traveling with us?"

Enryomaru hesitated for a moment. "They may… well, they may not be able to come here at all and could be waiting safely for you just outside the castle ground. Michiko-sama re-created a barrier that was once present in this castle before she had it. Humans cannot pass through."

All fell silent as the mansion door flew open.

* * *

"Dammit!" Sango slammed her fist down on the ground. Only moments before, they had been following Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru to Michiko's stronghold, and suddenly were thrown from Kirara's back. Kirara returned immediately, but not soon enough to save her mistress from the short fall. She had been very worried and apologetic at first, but Sango assured her feline partner that she wasn't at fault.

Miroku slowly approached the barrier and reached his arm into it. He was quickly rewarded with a painful shocking sensation over his entire arm. Ignoring the pain, he stepped back from it and stared in wonder. "Why only us, though?"

"We're human." Kohaku picked up a twig from the forest floor and began walking around, testing the extent of the barrier. He paused for a moment and studied his surroundings. "If, as Kagura mentioned earlier, this really is one of Naraku's old hideouts, I'm sure that I know another way in…"

Sango's eyes widened for a moment. "Another way? How so?"

Glad to be of assistance, Kohaku grinned as he began to walk further into the forest. "Ane-ue, I'll show you…"

* * *

Kagome whimpered as Michiko pushed her into the bright sunlight. After all, she hadn't seen the light of day since she had been captured. She blinked a few times and tried to allow her eyes to adjust.

Sesshoumaru threw the sword, lodging it in the soil several feet in front of Michiko. "I held up my end of the deal; release Kagome."

Michiko grimaced and then threw the still blinded girl towards Sesshoumaru. She quickly snatched up the sword, her eyes wide with wonder as she held it in her hands. "Finally…"

Kagome stumbled forward, barely catching herself before falling. She blinked a few more times before her eyes finally adjusted all of the way. She felt the rest of the world fall away when she saw Sesshoumaru. She ignored everything else as she ran into his arms. Her eyes stung with tears as she buried her face onto his shoulder. "Sesshou-kun… I missed you so much…"

For a moment, Sesshoumaru also forgot what was happening around him. He held Kagome tightly in his arms and took a deep breath, reveling in her cherry-blossom scent. How much he had longed to once again hold her in his arms, even though he knew that perhaps this would be the final time he'd ever see her in this reality.

However, upon noticing Michiko's movement a short few yards away from them, Sesshoumaru pulled away from Kagome. He turned so that she couldn't see his face and took several steps away from her. "Kagome… I just wanted you to be safe… please don't hold this against me…"

The words hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. She tried to move to see Sesshoumaru, maybe then she could at least reason with him. Before she could get so much as a step towards him, Inu Yasha had already picked her up and began running the opposite direction with her. "Inu Yasha! Put me down!"

Inu Yasha reluctantly ignored her protests. He bounded as quickly as he could away from Sesshoumaru, enduring the constant pounding of Kagome's fists on his back. It wasn't until he had gotten well away from Michiko's stronghold that Kagome remembered something... "Osuwari!"

Against Inu Yasha's sincere hopes, the incantation still held effect. Kagome still in his grasp, Inu Yasha went face-first into the dirt, throwing her to the ground shortly away from himself. Rather than his typical angered reaction, though, when he stood, he brushed the dirt from his clothes and stared at Kagome. Somber amber eyes met with frantic sapphire. "He doesn't want you to get hurt…"

Kagome hesitated for a moment and then quietly inquired, "Is he planning to die, Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha felt his heart in his throat as he tried to find words that would serve to comfort his friend. He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Kagome, we don't know exactly what is going to happen, but if things go precisely as Michiko seems to have planned them to, all of our effort to rescue you will have been in vain. Sesshoumaru wants you to be safe… He loved you more than his own life… and if he would have had to live a life knowing that he could have saved you, but didn't, he wouldn't be able to stand himself."

"So he thinks that I can live knowing that he died for my sake! How selfish of him!" Kagome bit her lip as she stared at the ground fighting back tears that were sure to fall in spite of her effort.

"Kagome…"

Kagome shook her head and pushed Inu Yasha away from herself. Her bangs shadowed her face, but that did not keep Inu Yasha from knowing of the tears that fell from her eyes. Kagome stood and wiped the tears from her eyes, looking back in the direction of Michiko's mansion. Without a moment's hesitation, she began running back towards the mansion until she was suddenly hurled backwards by the barrier. "Dammit…"

"Kagome-chan?"

Kagome turned to see Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku--friends that she had missed quite a lot. She smiled in spite of herself as she waved at them.

Sango returned Kagome's smile; she knew immediately Kagome's smile had been false, especially after noting the fresh tears on Kagome's face. "Kagome, I--I'm sorry…"

In all of their tears, not one of them noticed as a figure flew above them and into the barrier.

* * *

Michiko had fully intended to immediately destroy Sesshoumaru, but upon noticing the hanyou girl in his company, she decided to toy around first. The girl's features were all too familiar to Michiko, perhaps with the exception of being so obviously hanyou, the girl was identical… (Aki… This girl resembles her far too much to simply be a coincidence… I wonder why I hadn't noticed before…)

Sayaka began to feel uneasy under Michiko's heated glare. She had assumed for some reason that Michiko would immediately begin battle with Sesshoumaru after Kagome had gone, but instead Michiko was watching Sayaka far too intently. In an attempt to regain her own confidence and to divert Michiko's attention, Sayaka spoke, "What seems to be the matter, Michiko? Are you fearful that I will stop you from completely taking the will from Sesshoumaru and Kouga once more? Are you worried that you might actually have an even match?"

Michiko's eyes instantly reduced to thin slits through which she concentrated all her energy upon Sayaka. Her abilities had always proven useless against a female opponent, but perhaps with the sword she held in her hand now… Apparently, Sayaka knew exactly what Michiko was attempting to do; she averted her gaze quickly so that Michiko would not succeed in her attempt. "You are Aki's daughter, are you not? I would have thought that Sesshoumaru would have had his finest hunters sent out to destroy you as a child, but it seems that he lacks the ability to destroy any hanyou… After all, his half-bred brother still seems to be breathing. But, you… how is it that you are able to stand next to the man who did not protect your mother from death? I'm certain, after all, that if Sesshoumaru had really cared for Aki as much as he claimed, he'd never have allowed my assassin to dispose of her so simply."

The insult to Inu Yasha had bothered Sayaka slightly, but upon hearing her mother's name a second time, Sayaka's concentration broke; she almost looked straight at Michiko, almost falling into her trap. "You lie!"

Michiko chuckled lightly as she began a slow approach towards Sayaka. "I am the one lying? My dear, what is it that you think I have to lie for?"

A low growl rose from Sayaka's throat as she gripped the hilts of her twin swords and drew them from their sheaths. "The assassin was supposed to kill Sesshoumaru! My mother died a noble death, protecting the one she loved…"

A smug grin on her face, Michiko shook her head. "My poor, poor, deluded girl… You are only convincing yourself."

Sayaka could take no more. Either Michiko was lying simply to anger her or she really had been the one behind Aki's murder… neither really mattered at this point. Sayaka took in a deep breath before she rushed at Michiko, holding one sword at a defensive position and the other aimed to Michiko's throat. "DIE!"

Sesshoumaru, yokai though he was, could not react quickly enough to stop Sayaka's attack. Just as he heard the clanging of swords, he saw the kitsune Enryomaru level a weapon of his own at Sesshoumaru.

Enryomaru had hoped not to need to attack anyone, but he knew that if he simply allowed Sesshoumaru to attack Michiko, his mistress had no chance of defending herself. He had pulled the naganata from seemingly out of nowhere and now had engaged Sesshoumaru in a fight that he wasn't sure if he would win. However, as long as he could avoid close-range attacks from Sesshoumaru, he would have at least one advantage in this fight.

Kouga had absolutely no intention of allowing his comrades to fight while he stood by watching. He moved to aid Sesshoumaru when a cloaked figure seemed to drop from the air in front of him. Angered by the sudden appearance of this third fighter, he instinctively threw his foot into the air, aiming a bone-splitting kick at his new opponent's rib cage. Kouga did not even have the time to blink before he realized that he was sailing through mid-air, courtesy his opponent's counter-attack.

Just as Kouga readied himself to land and attack his opponent, he felt a sharp pain in his lower back and was thrown into the opposite direction. Had there been more than one to attack him? Catching onto his enemy's methods, Kouga feigned a kick with his right leg and then doubled-over at the last moment, placing his fist squarely into his opponent's jaw.

"It'll take much more than that to stop me, okami-san." The cloak slid down to the ground, revealing Kouga's nearly untouchable opponent. A cascade of black hair fell over her shoulders and framed her face. Fierce magenta eyes glared at Kouga.

Kouga's jaw dropped. She could have been Kagura's double. He had been better off attacking a mysterious cloaked figure than trying to fight someone who looked like such a … close friend.

Taking advantage of whatever hesitation, Kouga's raven haired opponent lunged forward and sent Kouga flying into the air with one punch. Before he was able to react, much less land, she leapt behind him with blinding speed and slammed him into the ground. She stood for a moment, reflecting upon her nearly flawless attacks. She smiled to herself as the injured wolf began to stand.

Just as she was beginning to move to attack again, she noted that the winds had picked up quite drastically. She turned to the direction of the winds and noted that she had yet another opponent. Upon a second glance, she realized that this woman was the wind sorceress that had come less than a day before. The wind sorceress had been beaten so badly and so quickly that she probably did not even realize that she was being attacked by both Michiko and a hidden opponent.

Kagura winced as she stepped forward. Her injuries had not healed by far and were still quite painful. Her gaze immediately fell upon the woman who had been attacking Kouga. "And just who are you?"

"You people just think you can demand someone's name and they'll automatically give it to you? Ha, ha fine then, I am Lucia--Michiko's sister." A smug grin spread over Lucia's face as she turned to attack Kagura. She concentrated her energy on the natural shadows that were between herself and Kagura. The shadows swirled on the ground and then seemed to rush to the ground below Kagura's feet.

Though she hadn't noticed any sign of an attack, Kagura suddenly felt her body freeze. Recalling the fight that she had been in several hours previously, she realized that this was the same attack technique that kept her from being able to defend herself. "Kouga…"

Lucia raced forward in order to place the killing blow on the bothersome wind sorceress. She tightened the shadows around Kagura's body, crushing her body. She snickered as she was sure that she had already won the fight. She was barely able to react when she realized that Kagura had managed a quick attack while Lucia had been focusing on beating her. The wind blade sliced through Lucia's arms and abdomen. She collapsed on the ground, lifeless.

Kouga sighed with relief, seeing that their opponent had been defeated. "Kagura, you did it!"

When he received no reply, he saw that Kagura lay on the ground a short distance away, not moving. He rushed to her side and turned her over so that she lay on her back. His eyes widened in horror when he saw her expressionless eyes and a slight stream of blood trickling down her chin. "Kagura? Kagura, this isn't funny… _please_… wake up."

"_I'm sorry for everything… Promise me that you'll be happy…_" Kagura's final words were barely whispers. "_Maybe it's better off this way…_"

"No… no… don't do this to me. You can't. Just--" Kouga's voice broke as a tear escaped his eye and fell onto Kagura's face. "_--don't leave me like this_…"

* * *

Kagome followed closely behind Kohaku into a small hole just beneath a rather large, old tree. The tunnel was just enough that she could crouch and still walk. A small smile crept onto her face as she saw the light shortly ahead.

Inu Yasha knew that he should have kept Kagome behind, just as he had promised his brother. However, he also realized that once Kagome was determined to do something, there was no stopping her. I cannot let anything happen to her… I promised Sesshoumaru… She won't be hurt.

* * *

A.N. Okay, so it's been a whole year since I've last updated. What can I say, post-high school life is busy. I've learned a lot and most of what I learned was not in my college classrooms.

As for this update, I have Hanyoupup-sama to thank. If it were not for him, I probably would have long-forgotten that I even wrote fan fiction. I received almost monthly e-mails, always asking for how much longer was Kagome going to be locked in the dungeon and my readers kept in suspense. There are also the reviews that seem to continually leak into my inbox--always the same thing, 'please don't stop it there!' Well, everyone, I've returned to my keyboard for yet another go at finishing this 2 ½ year-old fan fiction.

I promise that I will finish it or die trying, and I know I'll pass on the latter. If for any reason any of you need to check up on me, feel more than free to contact me via my e-mail address or even on MySpace http/ (those are underscores, not spaces)

Jane,

Ryoko Yuy


End file.
